One Shots of Life at The Milkovich's
by IAMERIK
Summary: This is a piece that I am writing in addition to my other piece called "Just Like His Dads". It is not going to be in order of years but it will always have dates associated with each chapter, each chapter will be a different one shot. It's rated M for safety. All warnings will be posted in the chapter. Feel free to suggest anything you wish to see! Thanks for reading!
1. I Don't Wanna!

_One shot #1:_

 _ **September 1st 2018**_

Today was a hard day for the Milkovich family. Ian and Mickey had trudged out of bed and they had really tried to put on a happy face, but it was nearly impossible. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed buttoning his white shirt, "I'm not ready for this, Ian. Could we wait another year?"

Ian took the blue tie (that was especially picked out to match Mickey's eyes) and draped it around Mickey's neck, "No, Mick. This really can't wait any longer. He's growing up." He set himself to work on Mickey's tie. "He'll be okay. It'll be good for him." Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek and then checked that his husband's fingers were covered with concealer (they wanted to make a good impression on the first day). "I hope that he got out of bed." Ian said with a groan. He pulled his husband close with his tie and kissed him. "He'll be okay."

Ian left the room and went to go check on Yev's progress on getting ready, "Yevy. Are you getting ready?"

Yevy stood in the room butt naked, "Yes."

Ian kneeled on the floor where the clothes were laid out, "Let's get you dressed buddy."

"No!" Yevy screamed as he started to run.

Ian was soon following the path that Yevy had ran. Due to this happening on multiple occasions, he knew where to find Yev. Under Mickey and his bed.

Mickey smiled as Ian walked into the room and gestured for him to come closer, Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck as Mickey whispered, "Under the bed. Naked. Again."

Ian sighed, "Where's Yevy? Where's Yevy?" He picked up the sheets and he started hearing giggles. "He must be around here somewhere."

Yevy poked his head out from under the bed, "I'm here, Daddy."

"There you are!" Ian said as he pulled his son out and up from under the bed. "Time to get you dressed for preschool. You don't want to be late for your first day."

Yev drove his face into Ian's neck and nuzzled his face in, "No, Daddy."

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, "Why don't you let me take him. You need to get ready for work, tough guy." He kissed Ian's neck.

Ian handed the heavy three year old over to Mickey and Mickey left with the child to dress him.

Ian pulled on his work pants, a white tee shirt (which he tucked in of course), threw on his paramedics jacket, and then put on his regulation shoes. When he went to the bathroom to make sure that he looked decent he noticed how tired he looked, he was tired, but it was all worth it. He had an amazing life with his husband and their son, who was growing up way too fast for his taste.

Within what seemed like moments Yev was dashing into the bathroom in black jeans and a black and grey striped shirt. Ian was stunned for a second because Yev looked so very similar to his husband. He looked like a clone of Mickey that was just a lot smaller. His hair was sticking up in all directions, "Mickey!" Ian shouted trying to get his husband's attention from another room.

His husband soon came jogging in, "Yeah, hon?"

"Ooh! Hon? That's a new one. Anyways. You need to either take Yev to get his haircut or do it yourself, and based on last time that's going to be difficult." Ian grabbed a spray bottle from below the sink and started spraying Yev's black hair to try to get it to stay down.

Yev whined, "No."

"That part's done bud." He took a comb and gently combed his son's hair to the side and made it look more presentable.

"Yeah. I'll deal with it when I'm done with work. I'm picking him up at 12. Don't worry. And then he can go play in my office."

Ian rolled his eyes as he picked Yev up and carried him out to the kitchen, "I don't want him around dead people, Mick."

Mickey started the coffee maker and pulled out their portable coffee cups, "He's not going to be near my table. If anything the only thing that he will see are my pumps and bottles of chemicals that are up high so that he can't grab them. I have a computer. I'll put a tv show on."

"Okay. That sounds better. Make sure that he doesn't get into anything dangerous." Ian kissed the top of Yev's head as he made Yev a bowl of cereal.

The three year old was sitting at the table patiently waiting for one of his father's to deliver his cereal.

"Yev. Do you want to drink?" Mickey asked as he headed to the fridge.

Yev looked at his feet and kicked them in his booster seat, "Apple."

"Apple it is." Mickey poured apple juice into a sippy cup and handed it to his son who accepted it with his chubby little hands.

Ian put the cereal on the table (classic cheerios with strawberries sliced on top), "Yev, what do you say to Daddy Mick?"

"Thank youuuu!" Yev screeched.

Ian put his hand on Yev's shoulder, "Yev, what have I told you about using your indoor voice?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Ian said as the small child wrapped himself around Ian's mid section.

Mickey kissed the top of his son's head and then went to go pour the coffee.

After the coffee had been poured they all sat around the table for breakfast. Mickey ate cereal and a banana along with his coffee and Ian made an egg for himself, "Mick, what time do you get off work?"

"No later than 3. Then we'll be home. You can text me when you are ready to be picked up at work."

"Sounds good."

When their meal was complete they stashed the dishes in the sink and packed the baby bag with anything that Yevy might need throughout the day, such as an extra change of clothes, some toys, a pacifier, a spoon, wipes, a book, any thing to keep him functioning for the time that he would be away from his parents.

Before they left the house Mickey made sure to ask if Yev needed to go potty, the answer was no and so they were off.

They headed to their new apartment buildings parking garage and found their car. The slightly beat up red Honda Civic that was actually a wonderful car. Ian was in charge of getting Yev into the carseat as Mickey was in charge of loading the baby equipment.

Once everything was ready Mickey took the wheel, as he now officially was a legal driver, and Ian took the passengers seat and they left for a small suburb that they both worked in and that Yev was going to go to preschool in.

The suburb was only twenty minutes away which was a nice commute for the Milkovich's as it meant that Ian would never have to respond to a call at his own home and that he would never have to deal with the danger of being a paramedic in a big city. It was easier and less stressful on the family and it also provided them a safe distance so that they didn't have to be constantly thinking about their work when they were at home.

The only unfortunate thing about the drive was the fact that for twenty minutes they had to listen to CDs of children's music, which to Ian and Mickey was very boring, and Mickey was starting to swear that if he heard The Wheels on the Bus one more time he would become homicidal.

Mickey pulled the car into the pre school's parking lot and parked the car, "You get him out?"

"Sure." Ian said as he got out of the car.

They got Yev out of the car and the baby bag. They headed up towards the door of the pre school it was a squat building that was very nice looking and it had a nice and safe looking gated playground in the back.

Ian and Mickey entered the building and found the teacher in the hallway.

Ian clutched Yev closer to his chest.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Smithson." The woman was rather short (around Mickey's height) she reached her hand out and Mickey shook it.

"I'm Mickey Milkovich, and this is my husband Ian Milkovich, and this is our son Yevgeny Milkovich."

"Hi Yevgeny."

"Hi." Yev hid his face in Ian's paramedic jacket.

They made some small talk and then it was time for Yev to go play with all the other kids.

Mickey scooched closer to Ian and the teacher gave them time to say goodbye.

Ian rubbed Yev's back, "Be a good boy today okay? Daddy and I will take you for ice cream tonight if you are good."

Yev nodded but started to cry.

Mickey's heart started shattering, his little boy was growing up, "Kiddo. It'll be okay." He motioned for Ian to pass Yev over, which Ian did. The crying baby was soon in his arms and soon he was trying to calm him down, "Yev. Calm down." He rubbed Yev's back as Ian reached into the baby bag and grabbed his lovey. Ian handed Yev the dinosaur and Yev held onto it tightly as he rubbed his face into Mickey's jacket shoulder.

"I don't wanna, Daddy."

Mickey's eyes watered and he turned to the wall so that no one would see, "I'll be back soon to get you. Okay? Be good." He pressed a kiss to his son's head and then one of the several teachers came up to Mickey and took Yev away which resulted in an increase of screaming and crying as he was led down the hallway.

Ian hung up the baby bag on Yev's cubbies hook and then wrapped his arms around Mickey who buried his face in Ian's shoulder. Ian buried his face in Mickey's hair.

They were both so emotional, they both had agreed that they would try to maintain their strength but they couldn't when the moment actually came.

"I don't wanna leave him, Ian." Mickey said as he picked up his head and wiped his eyes and sniffed trying to make himself look like he hadn't been crying.

Ian kissed the tip of Mickey's nose, "It's just for a few hours. And then he'll be back with us."

Mickey nodded as he grabbed Ian's hand. They could hear Yev crying and they knew that they needed to get out for their own sake. They exited the pre school, returned to the car, and reluctantly drove to work.


	2. Blue Plus Green

_One Shot #2:_

 ** _December 1 2014_** ****

Mickey shook in his black suit and purple tie, he was fucking nervous. He wanted to make sure that he looked perfect. It was the day.

A hand touched his shoulder, "Mick, are you almost ready?" Mandy asked as she looked him over.

"I don't know. Why am I nervous Mandy?" He ran his hands over his face and noticed that his hands are shaking. "I shouldn't be like this. I wasn't like this with Svetlana."

Mandy laughed and sat down on Mickey's bed, "It's because you love him. You didn't love Svetlana that's why you weren't nervous. The nerves are a good thing Mick."

Mickey reached out his hands and grabbed Mandy's hand, "Mandy?"

"Yeah, Mick?" She asked twirling on her heel which made her black skirt and hair fly around as she turned around.

Mickey inhaled and then slowly exhaled, "Will you walk me down the aisle? I know it's queer. But Ian wants someone to give both of us away. Fiona's giving him away."

Mandy smiled at him, "No problem. But on one condition."

Mickey smirked, "What?"

"I get to fix your hair. It looks like shit."

Mickey nodded and Mandy went to work fixing her brother's hair.

Mandy combed his hair back, "Terry's gonna kill you. Good thing he's in prison."

Her brother looked at his fingers and let his finger that was tattooed with the letter "K" graze over the finger tattooed with the third in a series of "U"s , it was the finger that would soon be housing a finger tying him to the man he loved, "I know. But I would do anything for Ian. I can't change who I am."

"I know. That's the only reason I'm letting you marry him fuckwad. Especially since that Russian whore has a baby on the way. By the way, how is this marriage even legal?"

"We signed divorce papers and they went through in October. I can get married legally.

Mandy got up and pinned it to Mickey's lapel, "You'll do okay, Mick."

He smiled and then they headed out of his bedroom.

Svetlana was sitting on the couch in her red dress that showed off her lovely baby bump, "So you marry orange boy now?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

Mandy checked the clock in the kitchen, "Mickey and Svetlana we gotta go. You don't wanna be late to your own damn wedding Mick."

They all packed into the maroon car and headed down toward city hall where Ian and Mickey were going to get married.

"Ian get your ass down here you're going to be late!" Fiona said as she grabbed Liam from the kitchen.

Ian came running down the stairs, "Okay. Okay. I'm ready. Do I look okay? I don't wanna fuck up!"

Fiona smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother, "You'll be fine. You look handsome. Mickey will be practically eating you up."

"Oh please don't say that."

The troop exited the house and waited at the bus station.

Lip came over to him and wrapped his arm around his neck, "So. You're marryin' Milkovich?! Jesus christ! Never thought I would see the day." He put his cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah. We're getting married. Finally."

"You taking his name?"

Ian smirked, "Not yet. That'll be after the baby is born. I don't know if I really want to change it."

"That's reasonable." Lip said as he took his arm back.

The bus arrived and they all clamored onto it and headed off to city hall.

When they arrived at city hall, Ian immediately spotted Mickey and went over to him, "Hi, sexy."

Mickey smirked as Ian quickly ran his hand over Mickey's ass, "Ready to get married?"

"Yeah." Mickey looked down at his fiance's (soon to be husband's) package, erect. "You gotta get that thing down."

Ian smiled, "I hope I can. You look really nice, Mick."

"You do as well."

An abrupt voice, which was identified as Lip's, shouted, "Hey! Lovebirds! It's time!"

Ian clasped onto Mickey's hand quickly and squeezed it, "Are you ready?"

"Very. Also nervous." Mickey said as Ian let go of his hand.

"Me too."

Fiona and Mandy approached them and grabbed their brothers hands.

The family filed into the small courtroom that was pretty much reserved as a wedding destination. Family members (including V, Kev, and their girls, and Svetlana) were seated in the first two rows of pews. Ian was on one side of the room with Fiona and Mickey was on the other with Mandy and the judge was in the middle.

Both parties joined in the middle of the room and Fiona and Mandy joined Ian and Mickey's hands together. They squeezed each other's hands as the judge said, "Do you Ian Clayton Gallagher take Michael Milkovich to be your lawfully wedded husband. So long as you both shall live."

"I do." Ian said as he squeezed Mickey's hand and looked into his lover's blue eyes.

"Do you Michael Milkovich take Ian Gallagher to be your lawfully wedded husband. So long as you both shall live."

Mickey looked into Ian's green eyes, the eyes that were currently filling with tears and that were smiling at him, "Fuck yeah I do!"

"Then I pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom."

Mickey shifted his feet nervously and then put his hands on both sides of Ian's face and pulled Ian in for a kiss. The whole family was watching and Mickey didn't give a shit. He just didn't give a shit, this was their day. This was their wedding day, he wasn't going to be embarrassed.

Instead of boo-ing as a response there was screaming and shouting and rejoicing, everyone was happy that they were married.

The judge put a stand with a document in between them and told them to sign on the dotted line. They each signed their specific spots and then kissed again.

Ian and Mickey grabbed hands and people shouted all smiling and happy.

It was finally time to party.

 **Thank you to the lovely maryellen590 on AO3 who asked for information on how Ian and Mickey got married and when! So here it is! THE WEDDING SCENE!**


	3. Toast and Cake

_One shot #3_

 _ **December 1st 2014**_

Ian and Mickey happily rode side-by-side on the bus to the street that the Alibi occupied. Ian's hand was wrapped around Mickey's and he was toying with the pristine new wedding band that was now displayed on Mickey's hand.

"Mick, we're married." Ian said as he looked at Mickey's blue eyes.

Mickey nodded and pushed Ian's hair out of his face, "Yeah, Gallagher. We are."

Ian smiled as the bus made a stop, "I like being married to you."

"Ditto."

Ian leaned closer to Mickey and put his lips so close to Mickey's ear that they grazed it, "We can have marital sex."

"Of course that's what you're thinking of." Mickey said as he rolled his eyes and smirked.

Ian returned to his normal position, which also included fucking around with Mickey's ring, "Don't worry I won't bore you. We won't be that married couple."

The bus pulled up to the street that held the Alibi and Ian and Mickey were the first one's off the bus, with the parts of their family who took the bus instead of cars trailing behind them.

Kev unlocked the door and soon people were swarming in. It was a closed party. A short guest list of Ian's siblings, Ian's mother, Mandy, Mickey's brothers, Kev and V and their kids, and Svetlana.

Svetlana was sitting a decent distance away from the alcohol talking to Debbie and Mickey's brothers were at the bar, drinking up all the free liquor they could.

Mickey and Ian were allowed in last because everyone wanted them to be introduced as a married couple, so when they were finally allowed in they grabbed each other's hands and walked into the bar as Kev announced, "And now entering Mr. and Mr. Milkovich? Gallagher?"

Ian laughed and shook his head, "For now I'm keeping my last name and so is Mickey."

Kev cleared his throat, "Announcing the arrival of the newlyweds Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Milkovich! Let's give 'em a round of applause everyone!"

The crowd erupted into clapping and cheering as Ian and Mickey took their seat at their table which had been clearly marked as theirs by the overwhelming amount of photos and spam of their relationship, also not to mention a placard that said, "Newlyweds only. Anyone else. You're dead."

Kev continued, "And now for a series of toasts. Ian and Mickey I have provided you a lovely sparkling white grape juice courtesy of Amazon instead of champagne due to the fact that you both have given up alcohol. First toaster is... Uhh... Mickey."

Mickey nodded and grabbed his glass of sparkling white grape juice as Ian sat there stunned.

Mickey grabbed the microphone from Kev and stood in front of everybody. "Uh. Yeah. So. I'm Mickey. You probably know that, since you are at my wedding. I want to make a toast to my husband, Ian. We've been through a fuckin' lot of shit and we'll go through a lot more, but we can do it because of him. You're fuckin' amazing, Ian." Mickey raises his glass just as a tear starts to slip free from his eye, "To Ian Gallagher, the man I love."

"To Ian Gallagher." The crowd repeated.

Mickey hurried back to his chair where Ian was sitting red eyed and sniffling, "I love you."

"I love you." They embraced for a moment but were interrupted by KEv

Kev spoke through the microphone, "Ian."

Ian got up and grabbed the microphone and wiped his eyes before he started, "Sorry. Got a little emotional there. So. Where to start. My toast is for Mickey. Mickey is amazing. He keeps me on my toes and still manages to make me feel safe. It's going to be really interesting to be married to him, but really wonderful. So, this toast is for Mickey."

"To Mickey."

After the rest of the toasts were done it was dancing time (which was held where the pool table usually was), and Ian couldn't lie, but Mickey tore it up on the dance floor- and he was insanely jealous. As the night progressed on through the dancing became more and more risque which was good for Ian as he had worked in the club.

Finally at 9 o'clock it was time to cut the cake. It was a vanilla cake with little gay men on top and purple flowers that was sitting on the counter of the bar and Mickey with Ian behind him gripped the knife along with Ian and they ever so gracefully sliced into the cake slicing into it.

Slices were cut but before anyone could eat it was cake time for Ian and Mickey. They stood face to face and started almost laughing. Fiona handed Ian a piece of cake on a plate and Mandy handed Mickey a piece of cake on a plate and then forks to each. Mickey and Ian fed each other cake and Ian grabbed a small scoop of cake a smeared it on Mickey's face, the purple and white masking his expressions. Mickey then followed in suit.

It wasn't long before they were making out with their faces completely covered in cake and frosting.

"You're beautiful." Mickey said as their lips parted for a moment.

 **Thank you to maryellen590 on AO3 for suggesting the party for the wedding ceremony!**


	4. Consumate--there be sex in here

_One Shot #4_

 **WARNING THERE BE SEX IN HERE!**

 ** _December 2 2014_**

Ian and Mickey stumbled into the dark Milkovich household at 2 a.m. making out.

Mandy had found somewhere else to stay the night, and Mickey's brother decided to leave the house to Ian and Mickey so that they could consummate their marriage.

Mickey slammed the door behind them and locked the door, just for safety, "let's get into bed." He fumbled with getting Ian's zipper down, "I can't wait to fuck you."

"Then get me into the bedroom, Mr. Milkovich."

Mickey took Ian's hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

He opened the door slowly and Ian's jaw dropped. Instead of the normal harsh lighting the room was dark and lit only by red candles that were lit around the room. The sheets had been changed (a very rare occurrence in the Milkovich household) to clean crisp white sheets. The room was clean and it smelled amazing, "Mickey, this is amazing." Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist.

Mickey blushed, "Mandy helped with the candles. I wanted to make it nice." He pressed his forehead against Ian's.

"It's really nice. Thank you, Mickey." Ian pulled Mickey closer. "My husband."

Mickey's arms went around Ian's neck and he buried his fingers in his lover's red hair, "Mmm. Husband? I like it." Mickey said as he pulled lightly on Ian's purple tie.

Ian backed up so that he was sitting on the bed.

They took of their suits and got into the bed together.

Ian grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and coated his finger as Mickey got on all fours. Ian's fingers started playing with Mickey's opening, inserting one finger, then two, then three, "How's that, Mick."

"It's great." Mickey said as Ian's fingers found his prostate.

Ian smirked as Mickey moaned, "You like that."

Mickey pushed back on Ian's fingers as a 'yes' response.

Ian's fingers slowly came in and out as Mickey grew tense from the teasing, "Just fuck me."

Ian lubed up his cock and slipped it into Mickey, slowly pushing it in and out, kissing his back, "I love you, Mickey Milkovich. I love you so fuckin' much."

Mickey smiled to himself, "I love you too, Army."

"Do you wanna try lotus?"

"Sure." Mickey panted.

Ian sat down on the bed and opened his hips wide so that Mickey could slip on.

Mickey slipped onto his cock and Ian wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and Mickey's arms around Ian's neck.

Ian nibbled Mickey's neck and sucked on his skin in multiple causing several hickeys to pop up, "You're gorgeous Mickey." Ian said as Mickey rode his cock slowly.

Their chests pressed together, the sweat meshing together and combining on their chests.

Mickey pressed kisses to Ian's neck violently, "I fuckin' love you, Gallagher."

It took a few more minutes until they came together and Ian and Mickey collapsed on the bed.

"Mick, we're married." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey's chest.

Mickey smirked, "That's what the paper says doesn't it." He pressed a kiss to the top of Ian's head, "Yes, we're married."

 **This is the final chapter for the wedding sequence.** **Thank you to a lot of my commenters who wanted the consummation covered! :) Sorry it's so short I wanted it short and sweet.**


	5. So Fuckin' Happy

_One Shot #4:_

 _ **February 10th 2015**_

"Mickey, where the fuck are the bags!" Ian shouted as he frantically looked around.

Mickey ran into the bedroom and checked under the bed and found the baby bag, "Here's the fucker."

"Car! Car! Car! We gotta go!" Ian said as he grabbed a jacket for him and a sweatshirt for Mickey. "Don't forget the keys! Did we get everything?!"

"I don't fucking know!" Mickey said as he grabbed Ian's hand and started to drag him out of the house, "Oh shit! Your meds. Go get in the car and I'll be there in a second. Is the chair thing in there?"

"Yeah." Ian said as he opened the door to the house and left the house slamming the door behind him.

Mickey went to the bedside table and grabbed all the pill bottles and made a mad dash for the door, making sure that it locked behind him.

Ian was in the driver's seat, the baby bag in the back, "I can't believe it's time!" Ian said as he started the car, hoping that the car wouldn't have any trouble starting in the February coldness and all the snow. "But why the fuck did they call at the last fuckin' minute?"

"Svetlana said that she wanted to give birth alone with her woman friend. So I gave her that." Mickey said as he put his feet up on the dashboard.

"Mickey! How could you do that?!"

"She wanted privacy." Mickey said as he played with his shirt sleeves.

Ian stopped at a red light and nervously hit the steering wheel rapidly, "Fuck traffic."

"Why are you nervous? I'm the one who's becoming a dad." Mickey said as he turned on the radio.

Ian smiled as the light turned green, "Because you are becoming a dad. And babies are awesome. And because to some extent I am going to be in this child's life."

"Well, you are going to be."

"What do you mean?" Ian said as he looked at Mickey shocked.

Mickey sighed, "I should have told you earlier. Svetlana, she doesn't want the baby. She went from wanting the baby to not wanting the baby. At this point the baby is either going up for adoption or I'm going to have to step up. She just decided yesterday. She called me and told me that she doesn't want it."

"Mick, you should have told me earlier."

"I know. But I just found out. I wish I could have told you earlier, Gallagher."

Ian sighed, "So... I'm gonna like really gonna be a dad."

"Yeah. Full time."

"Sounds good. Better than originally planned. Holy fuck I'm gonna have a kid!" Ian said with a chuckle as he nearly pumped the accelerator too hard.

Mickey smiled, "So you're not mad?"

"Not really. Maybe a little. But I don't think it will matter so much soon."

It didn't matter almost at all because once they arrived at the hospital they were told to go upstairs to Maternity and so they hustled up to the fifth floor which housed all the pregnant women. When Mickey asked about Svetlana he was told that she did not want any visitors and that they needed to wait outside in the waiting room until a doctor or the woman inside the room came out.

Ian and Mickey eased into their chairs in the waiting room and Ian nervously kicked his feet against the floor, "I can't believe she won't let us fuckin' go in. It's not like she's gonna be the one taking care of that baby. She said she doesn't want it."

Mickey fumbled his hands together and tried to stay calm, "Ian, it'll be okay."

"It's gonna be our kid though, Mick. Our kid. And we can't even see it come out."

Mickey placed his hand on his husband's back trying to offer some consolation, "It's okay, Ian. I'm sorry though. For throwing this all at you."

"This is better than the original plan. I don't know if I could have dealt with sharing the baby with Svetlana." Ian said as he checked the baby bag for the thousandth time. "So it's gonna be our baby now. What's the difference. I'm gonna love the kid no matter what."

The door to the maternity wing flung open and a brunette Russian woman said some random words in Russian the only words that Mickey and Ian could make out where, "Ian and Mickey."

They followed her down the wing, assuming that she was the woman that Svetlana was currently seeing, and were led to a room that was lit with fluorescent lights. She did not enter with them but once they were in the room she closed the door and left.

There was a curtain encircling the bed and when they pulled it back they Svetlana sitting with a plastic bassinet pushed far away from her.

"Yevgeny. Take care of him Mickey and Carrot Boy. I be mother on documents. You take baby. You take Yevgeny."

Ian muttered the named under his breath, liking the way that it sounded, but feeling slightly angry at Svetlana for naming the child without consult. He approached the bassinet and found a sleeping baby, all swaddled up.

Svetlana excused herself for a bathroom break as Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist.

"It's our son, Mickey." Ian said as he brushed his finger over the child's cheeks. "Should I pick him up? I'm gonna pick him up." Ian said with a smile. Ian picked up the baby, "Hi Yevgeny. Welcome to the world. Happy birthday little guy." Ian jostled the baby in his arms and reached with his free hand for the pacifier that was abandoned in the bassinet.

"What's with the voice?"

"Trust me. You'll pick it up." Ian said as Mickey kissed his neck.

"You fuckin' happy, Ian?" Mickey asked with a smile.

Ian turned around and kissed his husband, "Yes. I'm so fuckin' happy."

 **For all my commenters who wanted the birth of Yevgeny. Sorry it's a little unconventional. Trust me the original version I wrote was a lot worse**.

 **Chapter Text**


	6. Lincoln Logs, Trains, and Books

_One Shot #5:_

 ** _June 13th 2019_**

"Yevy. Come here feel her kick." Mandy said as she motioned for the young boy to come over to her. She was sitting on the couch in her brother's new house that him and his husband had recently bought.

The child made a mad dash towards his pregnant aunt screaming, "Baby! Baby!"

Ian chuckled in his chair, "Yev. Don't yell. Indoor voice." He brought his finger to his lips in a motion to signal that Yev needed to quiet down.

Yev nodded and proceeded to climb up the couch to his aunt Mandy, who's black hair was currently tied up in a ponytail and her near full term belly was exposed showing her tattoos due to the extreme heat outside.

Yev placed his ear on Mandy's belly and listened.

"Who's in there, Yev?" She asked the four year old as she pointed to her belly.

Yev smiled and said, "Baby s-s-sister!"

Ian smiled as Mandy ruffled Yevgeny's hair and maintained conversation with the lively child, "That's right. Your baby sister is in there."

Yev raised his eyebrows, "W-w-why?"

"Because that's where babies stay until they are ready to come out. They stay in their mommy's tummies." Mandy said as Yev picked his head up.

Ian knew that they were going to play the question game. The game where Yev would ask questions. Mickey and him had talked about the day that they would tell Yev about his mother, he just didn't think that he would have to do it alone.

"B-b-but what about me? D-d-did I come from daddy's tummy?" Yev asked as he pointed to Ian's stomach.

Ian shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "Yev. Come here."

Yev slipped off the chair and padded over to his dad. Ian lifted him up and placed him on his knee and looked into his child's eyes, his child's blue eyes. The eyes that he had gotten from Mickey. Hoping that they wouldn't fill with tears soon, "Yev. Before you were born Daddy Mick knew a lady named Svetlana. Svetlana is your mommy, you were in her tummy. Daddy Mick is the daddy that created you, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. You are still my son. I'm still one of your daddies." Ian was ready for the world to explode at that moment.

Yev smiled at his dad and kissed his dad's cheek, "O-o-okay. C-can I go play now, Daddy?"

Ian's lips pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head. There would be a day when him and Mickey had a formal talk about Svetlana and what she was to them, but that time wasn't now. "Sure, kiddo."

Yev hopped off Ian's lap and went back to his train set as if nothing shocking had happened.

Mandy looked at Ian her eyes glum, "I'm so sorry, Ian. I didn't mean to make that conversation happen without Mickey. It just slipped out." She recoiled into the chair. A tactic that she had gained over the several years of abuse she had taken from her father.

Ian got out of his chair slowly making sure not to freak her out, "It's okay, Mand. Mickey and I knew that this conversation was going to happen soon because of the baby. He's at the age where he asks questions. It's healthy, but we for now we can't mention how he was conceived until he's older. We don't want him to think that he's a burden or that he's a terrible person because he was born from 'that'. When he's older and he asks he'll know the full story, but not now. Anyways, it's okay. He had a question and you handled it well. He's asking good questions about why things are the way things are. It's a good thing." Ian said as he covered Mandy's hand with his own.

He watched his child play on the floor happily. Slamming wooden trains together making them crash violently.

Mandy smiled at Ian, "Thanks, Ian. I just get worried about overstepping."

"It's okay." Ian said as he patted her hand.

The backdoor to the house opened and Yev went running, "Daddy!" He shrieked as he ran into Mickey's welcoming arms.

Mickey picked him up and flipped him upside down in his arms, "How are you, monkey boy?"

Yev laughed, "G-good!" as Mickey returned him to right side up.

"Play nicely, boys." Ian said as he approached his husband and son in order to greet his husband. "Hi, Mick." He leaned in for a quick kiss and his lips were met with Mickey's ultra soft lips.

"Hey, babe." Mickey said as they broke the kiss.

"E-ewww!" Yev announced as he hid his face in his father's shoulder.

Ian smirked, "What's wrong with kisses, Yev? Huh?"

Mickey and Ian then proceeded to attack their son with a bombardment of kisses to the top of his head and his cheeks as Yev laughed.

Mandy sat on the couch beaming. She had never seen her brother as happy ever in his life as when he was with Ian and Yev.

"D-daddy Mick, I wanna go play now." Yev said.

Mickey pressed a final kiss to the top of Yev's head, "Alright, buddy." He put Yev down and then went upstairs to the office (which was becoming a nursery slowly) and put his satchel down on the desk chair and went back downstairs.

Ian was sitting at the kitchen table with Mandy and Yev hovering over him, "Mick, we're gonna order out. Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good." Mickey said as he went to the fridge and got out a non- alcoholic beer. "Mandy, you stayin'"

"Nah. I got a date." Mandy said as she grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter. "I'll see you guys soon I guess."

"Yeah!" Ian said as he hugged her.

Yev hugged her and then pressed a kiss to her belly as usual.

When Mandy left Ian and Mickey ordered their pizza and Yev continued playing until he wanted to watch a movie. After a long time trying to decide on what movie he should watch, Yev finally chose the movie Peter Pan, which Mickey happily put in the dvd player.

Ian and Mickey kept a close eye on Yev from the kitchen and Ian brought up the discussion, "Mickey. He asked where he came from today."

"What did you say?"

"I said what we agreed on. I explained that Svetlana was his mom, not under what circumstances, and that we are his daddies. That you created him, but I still love him and yada yada yada."

Mickey stood behind Ian and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist and kissed his neck, "How did he respond?"

"Like it was no big deal. He went off and played." Ian said with a smile as he looked at their son playing joyfully on the carpet in the other room, smashing trains into each other.

Mickey's arms tightened a little, bringing Ian closer, "That's good."

Ian nodded as he turned around and pressed their lips together, "How was work?"

"Good. Nothing new. Did some clean ups. Made some ears. All's good."

"Good." Ian said as he smiled at the shorter man and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

A smile crossed Mickey's face and he pulled Ian in for another short kiss, "I'm gonna go play with him."

Ian nodded, a strand of his red hair falling into his face as Mickey left to go play with Yev on the floor. He followed behind Mickey and sat on the floor as well.

Mickey was helping to assemble the wooden tracks for the trains with Yev as Ian assembled houses out of Lincoln Logs.

"D-daddies, c-can we build a town?" Yev asked as he got up and moved to sit between both of his parents on the floor.

Ian nodded, the strand of hair bouncing, "Sure, Yev."

Yev shrieked a sound of delightment and Mickey smiled, "Yevgeny. Indoor voice please."

The child's voice returned to almost a whisper, "Sorry, daddy."

"It's okay, buddy. Come here." Mickey said as he opened his arms.

Yev scooted over towards Mickey and sat in his father's lap.

Mickey soon was tickling him on the floor as Yev laughed.

Ian came over and started tickling Mickey, "Yev. Let's tickle Daddy." Yev then slipped out of Mickey's grasp and managed to sit on top of Mickey, who was now on the ground, laughing his rear off, and tickle him.

Eventually it spread over to Ian being tickled and then everybody called a surrender as the pizza man rang the doorbell.

Mickey got up and opened the door looking rather disheveled, took the pizza, and paid for it, "Alright. Time for dinner, boys!"

Yev came running into the kitchen and Ian was running after him, "Alright, Yev. What do you want to drink?" Ian asked as he caught his breath and their son sat at the table.

"A-apple!"

Ian nodded and poured the beverage into a sippy cup and handed it to his son as Mickey brought over the pizza and the non- alcoholic beers.

They sat around the table eating and afterwards Mickey did the dishes as Ian took Yev upstairs for a bath.

At 7:30 it was time for Yev to go to bed so Mickey headed upstairs and into Yev's bedroom, where his husband was pulling a pajama shirt over his son's head.

"Alright, Yev. Into bed." Ian said as he ushered the small boy to the twin sized bed in the room.

Yev climbed onto his bed and Mickey and Ian did as well. Climbing in so that Yev was in between them. Mickey was propped up against the mesh guard (put there so Yev would not roll off the bed) and Ian propped up against the wall.

Ian grabbed a book from the foot of the bed and started reading from it, it was a fairy tale book that featured gay couples as the princes and princesses. Ian had bought it due to Yev's love of all types of books especially fairy tales, and because he wanted his son to see that sometimes two princes meet or two princess or a prince and a princess and that still they loved each other the same. Tonight it was the story of The Little Mermaid, however the little mermaid was a man. It was one of Yev's favorites, because he loved that the characters resembled his daddies.

They all cuddled up really close and Ian started to read as Mickey pressed a kiss to both of his boys' foreheads. This was what he loved.


	7. A Little Princess

_One shot #6_

 ** _September 21 2018_**

The Milkovich's sat around the dining room table in their apartment. Ian sat next to Mickey and Mandy sat on the other side of the table.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Mandy asked as she opened her beer that she had brought from home.

Ian looked at Mickey and Mickey shrugged, "I guess that we should ask."

Ian nodded in response and then looked at Mandy, he gripped onto Mickey's hand under the table, "Mandy. Mickey and I asked you to come over because.. Well... we have a very large favor to ask of you. We want you to know that even if you say no, that's okay."

Mandy shrugged, "Sure. I mean I know why I'm here."

"Really?" Ian and Mickey asked simultaneously.

Mandy looked at them, "You want me to rent my womb to you."

Ian sighed a sigh of utter relief, "Yeah. That actually was what we were going to ask."

Mandy broke eye contact and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap, "Of course I will. But on two conditions. One, I am allowed to by said womb child all the Mickey Mouse stuff I wish, and two that it's not my egg."

Ian and Mickey nodded and Ian explained the situation, "Mickey and I want to produce a child who doesn't risk having bipolar disorder. I don't want to pass that gene on, not after the hell it's put us through. We also want Yev to at least have a half-sibling. So, Mickey has already provided the sperm and then a semi-anonymous egg donor, who closely resembles me, has provided the egg. Now there are several embryos, and they are currently in extremely low temperatures to preserve said embryo. All we would have to do is to have it be inserted into you and wait to find out if you are pregnant."

"Okay. I'll do it."

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god. Thank you, Mandy."

"And Mandy, you won't have any responsibility for the kid. It will be Mickey and I's kid."

Mandy nodded, "Sounds good. When do we do this?"

Ian smiled, "Whenever you are ready."

"Next week?"

Mickey and Ian looked at each other, "Sounds good."

 _ **October 21st 2018**_

A month later, Mandy was in the bathroom of the apartment and Mickey and Ian were nervously sitting on the couch, waiting to hear if their impregnation of Mandy had been successful.

Mickey clutched onto Ian's hand nervously and sat on the edge of the couch. They had dropped Yevgeny off at Fiona's an hour ago so that they could have some time to themselves.

"Mandy. Why are you takin' so fuckin' long?!" Mickey shouted.

Mandy shouted from behind the closed door, "Shut up, asswipe. It takes the stick a while to test the pee."

They sat there for a moment until finally Mandy walked out of the bathroom solemnly.

"It's okay, Mands. We can try again." Ian said as he let go of Mickey's hand and got up off the couch.

"We're fuckin' pregnant!" Mandy shouted as she jumped in the air, a smile crossing her face as she leapt into Ian's arms.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey said as he got up off the couch.

Ian squeezed Mandy, "Let me see! Let me see!"

She produced the stick which had two very clear lines, "False positives are really rare." She smiled as Ian let go of her to check the stick and Mickey wrapped his arms around his partners waist from behind.

"Mick, we're pregnant. We're actually fuckin' pregnant." Ian said as he smiled at the little miracle stick. He turned around in Mickey's arms and pressed his face into Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey pressed his face into Ian's shoulder as they both started crying.

Mickey was hiding the fact that he was crying, but Ian could hear him. He rubbed Mickey's back, "We're gonna have another baby, Mick. A little Milkovich."

 ** _February 21st 2019_**

Three months later, Ian, Mickey, and Yev were at the Gallagher's house dropping Yev off so that Ian, Mickey, and Mandy could go to the OB-GYN to get an ultrasound. This was the big ultrasound, the one that was going to tell them whether their baby was a little girl or a little boy.

There was a board in the kitchen of the Gallagher house that was labelled with everyone's names and whether they thought that it was a girl or a boy. On team girl were: Ian, Mandy, Fiona, V, Debbie, and Yev. On team boy was: Carl, Kev, Mickey, Lip, and Liam. On team gay was: Frank (he had made it abundantly clear one night when he was drunk [when was he ever not drunk] that the child would not be a girl or a boy but a gay. So he wrote another section on the board for 'gay'. It did bug Ian and Mickey, but it was Frank).

Fiona took Yev into her arms as Yev squealed, "Aunt F-fi!"

"Yevgeny. Indoor voice. Please." Mickey said as Fiona bounced Yev in her arms.

Yev looked at the floor, "I'm s-sorry daddy."

"Not to me. To Aunt Fi." Mickey said as he dropped the diaper bag on the coffee table.

"I'm s-sorry Aunt F-fi." Yev stuttered as he wrapped his arms around Fiona's neck.

Fiona stroked his hair and squeezed him, "It's okay."

Ian finally returned from using the bathroom, "Thanks for watching him, Fi."

"It's no problem. I love watching him. I hope things go well at the doctors." Fiona said with a smile as she put Yev down.

Yev went running into the kitchen and Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist and pulled him close, "It will. We should get going, Mick. We gotta pick up Mandy."

At the OB-GYN, Mandy was put on the ultrasound table and Mickey and Ian clutched hands as the nurse set to work on taking pictures. The nurse allowed a picture of the baby's face to come up on the screen, "There's your baby."

Ian looked at Mickey who was getting emotional. He rubbed his husband's back with his free hand.

"The baby looks like you, Mick." Ian said as tears came to his eyes. "He or she has your nose."

Mandy smiled at the two of them and patted their hands.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked as she started moving the wand on Mandy's belly.

"Yeah." Mickey said as he wrapped his arm around Ian's waist and squeezed.

The nurse smiled at them, "It's a girl."

Ian broke at that point- letting go of Mandy's hand and wrapping his arms around Mickey's neck, "Mick, it's a girl!"

They kissed passionately and hugged and then hugged Mandy who was also crying at this point.

The nurse continued the scan and finally when she went to go print out the images for the family, they all had a freak out session.

"Mickey's gonna spoil her so badly, Ian. She's gonna have her daddys wrapped around her little finger." Mandy said with a smile.

That night they announced the fact that the baby was a little girl and the family erupted in cheering and shouting for joy.

 ** _June 13 2019_**

Ian woke up in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Mandy was having yet another contraction. Mickey was gone, supposedly to the bathroom, and so Ian sat on the edge of the bed and held Mandy's hand. Mandy had been in labor for almost ten hours by now.

"Hey, Mands. It's okay." Ian said.

Mandy looked up at Ian, "Get this thing out of my vagina! Why on earth did I agree to help you and Mickey? I should have known the kid would inherit her father's huge fucking head!"

Ian tried to keep his cool knowing Mandy was in unbearable pain. He hurriedly grabbed a cold wet wash cloth and pressed it to Mandy's forehead, "The doctor said that it's almost time, Mandy. She'll be out soon."

Mandy grabbed the collar of Ian's tee shirt and pulled him close to her face as Mickey came back from the restroom, "Don't tell me what the doctor said Ian or I will fucking kill you!"

"Whoa there, Mands. No one's killin' anyone here." Mickey said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"I'll go get the doctor."

"You do that, Gallagher!" Mandy shouted.

"I'm a Milkovich!" Ian shouted as he left the room.

"Fuckin' bitchy queen!" Mandy said as she arched her back- another contraction.

Mickey sat in the chair next to her bed, "Breathe, Mandy. Just breathe."

Mandy tried to breathe, but Ian then came in with the doctor, "Alright, Mandy. I'm gonna check how dilated you are." Mandy put her legs up and the doctor ducked under her sheets. A moment later he came back up, "Well, that explains the pain. You're at ten centimeters. Congratulations, it's time to push. I'm gonna go get my team." And with that the doctor left the room to organize the small army of people that would help deliver the baby.

"Mandy! Did you hear that?! It's time to push! Only like another hour or so." Ian said excitedly.

Mandy groaned.

When the doctor came back he and the nurses put gowns on and Ian and Mickey stood by Mandy's side as they put her legs up in stirrups.

"Alright, Mandy, so when I tell you to push I want you to push and hold it there for ten seconds, okay."Mandy nodded and Ian and Mickey each took one of her hands. They waited a moment for the next contraction, "Alright, Mandy. Push."

Mandy brought her chest to her knees squeezing Ian and Mickey's hands as she pulled herself up, "Come on out you little fucker! Get out of my vagina! Vacate!" She yelled.

When the ten seconds were over Mandy took a break for a moment in between the contractions.

Another contraction, "Push, Mands!" Ian said as he squeezed her hand tightly.

Mandy gripped onto their hands hoisting herself up as she screamed in agony with tears streaming down her face.

"She's crowning! Only a little while longer!" The doctor said as Mandy laid back to relax for a moment.

Ian patted the wet washcloth to Mandy's forehead, "Only a little while longer, okay?"

Another contraction came and Mandy was told to push and that if she gave a few more really hard ones, the baby would be out very very soon.

Mandy screamed as she pushed the baby's head out.

"Head's out! Just the shoulders now! You're doing great, Mandy!" The doctor shouted.

Another quick break and Mandy was pushing again and screaming bloody murder.

A few seconds and there was a loud cry, "It's a girl!" The doctor said as he handed the nurse the screaming child. Mandy sobbed as Ian and Mickey started crying. "Alright, who's cutting the cord?"

Ian raised his hand and went up to where the nurse was drying off the newest member of the Milkovich family. The doctor handed him scissors and then went to work on helping Mandy with the afterbirth.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist as Ian sliced through the umbilical cord- his hands were shaking as the nurse asked, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Ian nodded abruptly and Mickey and him stripped off their shirts for skin-to-skin,

The nurse handed the little girl to Ian, whose tears were only falling more heavily. Mickey pressed a kiss to the back of his husband's heads, "She's gorgeous. She looks just like us."

Ian nodded as he looked down at the tiny baby resting in his arms.

Mickey ran his hand over the baby's head that was covered with a little red hair.

A nurse led them down the hall so that the doctor could clean Mandy up.

They were led into a small room with a little bed, "You can continue your skin-to-skin here." The nurse said as she smiled at them, "If you need anything just press the intercom button on the wall." The nurse then left them alone with their daughter.

"Mickey? Want to hold her?"

Mickey looked nervous for a moment and then nodded and took her in his arms. They sat on the edge of the bed with Mickey clutching their daughter to his chest, "She has your hair, E."

"Don't get your hopes up. The color may change." Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist, "but she has your nose." Ian said as he touched the tip of her nose, "Hi, princess. Welcome to the world." He sighed. "This feels so surreal, Mickey."

"I know." Mickey's gaze hadn't shifted from his daughter for even a moment.

"She's already a daddy's girl." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek. "She's got you around her little finger already?"

The tiny girl grasped onto Mickey's fading "K" finger, "Oh yeah."

Ian smiled, "I'm going to go tell the family."

"No. Wait. She should eat. Let's hold her until Mandy's ready to feed her,"

After Mandy had been cleaned up, Ian and Mickey brought the baby in to nurse.

"Thank you so much, Mandy." Ian said as the little girl latched, "We can never thank you enough."

"No problem. Just go tell everyone the good news." Mandy said with a smile.

Ian and Mickey left the room and headed down the hallways to the family waiting room.

"Ready?" Mickey asked as Ian put his hand on the door.

"Yeah. I'm so ready." Ian pressed the door and all of the family stood up as they entered the waiting room, "Do you want to tell them?"

Mickey smiled as the family waited patiently, "It's a girl!"

Everyone cheered joyfully and took Ian and Mickey into their arms in celebration.

"So what's her name?" Debbie asked as the cuddle-fest ended.

Ian smiled, "Her name is Viktoriya Amanda Milkovich."

"Who does she look like?" Someone asked.

Mickey smiled, "She has my nose and Ian's hair. She's most definitely ours."

Yevgeny came up to his parents, "D-daddies!" He shouted as he flung himself around Mickey's legs.

Mickey picked their son up in his arms, "You're a big brother, kiddo. You gotta protect your little sister now." He pressed a kiss to Yevgeny's head.

"How's Mandy?" Fiona and Lip asked.

Ian took Yev from Mickey and held him close, "She's good. Recovering and feeding Tori. A little exhausted."

"Can I go see her?" Lip asked as he ran his finger's through his hair.

"I guess one visitor wouldn't hurt. We should ask first."

Fiona took Yev saying that they would be back later to introduce the siblings.

Ian and Mickey took Lip back with them. Lip waited outside of the room while they asked if he could go in. Mandy agreed.

Lip sat next to Mandy's bedside as Ian and Mickey went downstairs to get food and Tori was brought to the nursery for a bath.

Ian and Mickey ate bland hospital food and then returned up to the Maternity ward.

Lip sat on Mandy's bed still, they were holding hands.

Viktoriya was soon returned to the room and Ian and Mickey were once again all over her as Lip sat and watched Mandy rest.

Viktoriya now had that lovely newborn scent that Mickey was now becoming addicted to. He picked up the tiny girl and held her in his arms, "Hi, sweet girl." He pressed a kiss to Viktoriya's sweet smelling head. He loved his little princess. He loved his boys and now he also loved his sweet little girl.


	8. Gallagher

_One Shot #7_

 _ **August 19th 2014**_

Gallagher sat on his bunk awaiting the trumpet to sound signaling that it was First Call, that it was four thirty, and it was time for everybody to start getting ready for the long day ahead.

He sat there thinking of a boy who was a long ways away, who had captured his heart. A boy with dark hair, beautiful light blue eyes, and extremely expressive eyebrows.

He had been away at "Basic" for one month. One month since he had fled his home city of Chicago in effort to get away of his relationship with said boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

He ran his fingers through his closely cropped carrot-colored hair and sighed as he envisioned that boy. He could swear that he had almost felt like he had been there that morning when he had woken up, that the boy had his arms around him like he had so many nights before Gallagher had left for Basic. Thinking of those eyes that always told Gallagher that the boy's mind was ticking away at the next plan for chaos or the next revenge scheme. He wished that he had taken a photograph with him that could serve as evidence that such a boy really did exist, and that he was even more attractive in real life.

The sound of a trumpet woke him from his thoughts and he urgently scrambled to get dressed in his uniform: camouflage pants, a brown tee shirt that so elegantly showed his six pack, tan hot weather boots, and his camouflage cap. He checked himself over in the 5-by-5 inch mirror that hung on the wall, making sure that his orange hair was completely covered by the camouflage patrol cap- thus fitting within army standards of the, 'If you can hid it under your cap and won't get in your eyes, you can keep it. Everything below must be cropped short, tapered off, and kept neat with horizontally cut sideburns.' motto. His hair had been the object of much discussion as it was so orange as the AR 670 -1 policy states that orange could be considered a distracting color. While the majority of the recruits attending "basic" at Fort Leonard Wood were busy getting their heads shaved into regulation styles during Reception Battalion (RECBN), Gallagher had been smart enough to do so before hand, thus getting to deal with officers harassing him about his hair color instead. Gallagher had since had many conversations with higher ranking officials who simply thought that his hair color was not natural. Eventually they realized that it was indeed his natural hair color and they did not make him dye it to fit within regulations so long as he kept it under his cap and no senior officers complained about it. Today he was in luck, he wouldn't have to fix his hair to fit within standards. Unlike the majority of the recruits, Gallagher was intent on fixing his own hair, and so long as it fit regulation he was allowed to do so. It wouldn't be an uncommon thing to every once and awhile find him in front of the 5-by-5 mirror clippering his hair down the way that looked best and also fit within regulation. He was incredibly vain when it came to his hair, so he would not put it in the hands of someone else.

His hand brushed against the short hairs on the back of his head, sending a little chill up his spine. He didn't like it so short all the time, and he knew that the boy with piercing blue eyes, his Mickey, wouldn't quite like it either. Too short for him to grab onto while they fucked. Mickey for sure wouldn't like it, but he wasn't there.

Gallagher grabbed his backpack that was tossed into the corner of the room and withdrew a small photograph. A photograph of Mickey, the boy with the blue eyes, who he missed very much. He thumbed the edge of the photograph, looking into the blue eyes that he had looked into many times before. His beautiful Mickey. Mickey Milkovich. He wondered what had happened to him, he had left in such a fit last time they had seen each other that it was a blur, and he hated that. Before he had left all he wanted to do was leave Mickey and go away to the Army and now he wanted the complete opposite. He would do anything for another moment in Mickey's bed, in his arms, being able to inhale his scent just one more time.

"Gallagher! Let's go!" The drill sergeant yelled from outside.

Ian Gallagher groaned and muttered, "I'm fuckin' coming." He stuffed the photograph into his pocket, flung open the door, and approached the platoon.

"Gallagher! You're late!" The drill sergeant yelled as he got close to the redheads face, spit hitting Ian's cheeks as the drill sergeant continued, "Why in God's name are you late recruit!?"

Ian straightened his back and looked the drill sergeant in the eye, "I had trouble getting ready, sir!"

"I'm not your mother! I will not wake you up every goddamn morning, recruit!" The drill sergeant yelled, spit flying. "Didn't your mother teach you to get ready!?"

"No, sir! She was absent from my life, sir!" Ian said as he tried to pretend like there was a rod in his back keeping him straight up.

The drill sergeant got even closer to Ian's face, so that their noses were nearly touching, "I didn't ask, recruit! I don't want to know your goddamn life story!" The drill sergeant turned to the group, "200 push ups! You can thank recruit Gallagher!"

Ian and the platoon got down on the floor and got into pushup position and started as the drill sergeant barked out the numbers.

By the time that that task was complete it was nearly five o'clock and time for Physical Training.

The drill sergeant led the platoon out to the training facilities and left them there to start their morning exercises of calisthenics and running the track.

Ian was one of the best runners in his platoon and so it was relatively easy for him to stay with the pace of the rest of the platoon. When the drill sergeant wasn't looking however he snuck away into the attached bathroom.

He found a window wide open and proceeded to climb the bathroom wall and climb through the open window.

Once outside of the training facility, Ian headed over to where the basic training choppers were kept. He didn't know why or even how but at some point he realized that he was sitting in the chopper, hot wiring it, "Shit." He said to himself as he burned his hand on a loose wire.

Within a moment he got the rotors going and he was lifting the chopper off the ground.

 _'Time to go find Mickey.'_ He thought as he touched the piece of paper in his pocket and reached approximately 40 feet in the air.

He really had no idea what he was doing and so it wasn't at all surprising that the chopper did not get very far up in the air and he ended up tipping it over, "Fuck!" Ian said as he woke up on his side completely stunned by the fact that he had done such a bad job flying the chopper.

He scampered out of the chopper and realized that he needed to run and he needed to do it fast, before anyone noticed that he was gone. And just like that he started running off base, leaping over all the fencing that he needed to in order to get to his ultimate goal. Mickey Milkovich, who at the present time was probably still sleeping in Chicago.

 _'I'm comin' for ya, Mick.'_ Ian thought as he ran.

He kept that thought in his mind as he continued running. Running for Mickey. To get home to Mickey. Until he finally made it off base and away from basic, away from where Army officials would go looking for him. By a road, waiting to hitchhike if he was lucky, and he was. A group of teenagers picked him up and drove him all the way to a train station that would help him start getting home. Home to Mickey.

 **I thought of this when I was sitting on the beach and saw Army choppers flying above my head. All I could think about was Ian's chopper accident. :P**


	9. Cake!

One shot #8

February 10 2016

It was a big day in the Milkovich household. Balloons were tied to chairs and there were streamers hanging from the walls and ceiling, and in the kitchen was a birthday cake with a candle in the shape of a number 1. Yevgeny Alexei Milkovich was turning the big one.

Mickey and Ian sat on the bed with their son. Ian watched as his husband played a game of Peek-a-boo with Yev.

"Peek-a-boo!" Mickey covered his eyes and then uncovered them, "Peek-a-boo, Yev!"

Yev's chubby hands came up to his face and he covered his eyes and giggled, "Dada!"

Ian ran his hand over the little boy's head smoothing his hair, "Yeah. That's dada."

Mickey smiled at the little brown haired boy, "Where's daddy Ian? Where's daddy?" Yev turned his head and pointed a chubby finger at the red haired man who sat next to him. "That's right! Good job, Yevy!"

Yev started to crawl over to Ian and eventually sat in Ian's lap, "Hi, big boy!"

"Don't remind me." Mickey said as he fell back on the bed. "He can't be one yet."

Ian pressed a kiss to Yev's head, "He's a big boy now." Yev kicked his feet and giggled. "Aren't you, buddy. Go give dada a hug."

Yev crawled out of Ian's lap and crawled to Mickey, and then promptly collapsed on his chest.

Mickey sat up once more and pulled the infant into his lap, "You're still my little boy." He hugged Yev close to his chest and Yev pulled himself up to standing by Mickey's shoulders. He wobbled a bit as he tried to maintain a solid stance on the soft mattress. Yev babbled as Mickey pressed a kiss to his tummy, "Little man, you're growing up way too fast."

Mickey sighed as the kid used his shoulder to support himself and bounce up and down.

"When's everybody coming over?" Mickey asked as he pulled the little boy into his arms.

"Hopefully soon," Ian said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He had been awake since six in the morning getting the party ready. Now it was finally ten in the morning and people were supposed to be arriving soon for a mid-day party.

Yev drooled and stuck his tongue out.

Mickey grabbed the burp cloth, which had been repurposed for cleaning drool, and wiped Yev's mouth, "Jesus kid, you can really drool."

Yev giggled and clapped his hands together.

Ian got out of the bed and picked Yev up and put him on the floor. He took Yev's hands and helped him walk into the kitchen. Little chubby feet smacking against the ground as Yev smiled his baby grin, "You're getting so big, buddy!"

Mickey trailed behind them, "Ian. Fuckin' stop. I told you not to bring it up. Our baby's not growing up."

Ian walked the little boy into the kitchen as Mickey walked slowly behind them. Ian led Yevgeny over to the high hair and he settled him into it, placing a bowl of fruit, that had been ignored during breakfast, in front of him.

Yev sat happily and snacked with his hands.

"Ian, can he just not grow up?"

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist, "Unfortunately no. He's gonna continue growing."

Mickey pressed a kiss in Yev's hair, "Please stop growing." He sighed, "Daddy said please."

Yev giggled.

"Tell daddy no. You can't stop growing."

Yev shook his head at Mickey, "No."

Mickey sighed in response and pressed a kiss to Ian's forehead, "I miss him being small."

Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek, "Enjoy him being this small for as long as you can."

There was a knock at the door and Ian went to go answer it.

Yevgeny whined as Ian left him, so Mickey lifted him out of the high chair and held his hands and walked him to the door.

Fiona, Lip, Carl, Debbie, and Liam were at the door.

"Happy birthday, little man!" Debbie said as she got down to Yevgeny's eye level.

Yev giggled and Debbie took his hands and walked him over to the living area.

Debbie was one of Ian and Mickey's favorite babysitters. She was always so hands on with Yevgeny, which was needed as he increased in age.

Fiona wrapped her arms around her brother, "He's one!"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately."

Fiona wrapped her arms around him next, "He's growing up. There's nothing you can do to stop them from growing. It sucks. But he'll be going off to college in what seems like a week."

Mickey nodded, "He's just not our little boy anymore."

Ian took over the hug, "He's always going to be our little boy, Mick. Always. Even when he's thirty, he will still be our little boy."

Mickey smiled, "I guess." He sniffled to try to keep his emotions at bay.

Lip patted Mickey on the back, "Good to see you, Milkovich."

Mickey nodded, "Nice to see you, Lip."

Mickey had grown comfortable with the Gallagher's over time. He loved them and they had accepted him as one of them. They accepted him as him, not as a false version of him that he projected to look tough.

Lip went over to the fridge and stuck a box of beers in there as Liam roared around being chased by Carl.

They all went over to the living area, where Debbie was trying to get Yevgeny to take his first steps.

Ian and Mickey watched in awe as their son pulled himself up from sitting and then proceeded to stand on his own.

Mickey opened his arms and sat on the floor, "Buddy, come here. Come to daddy."

Yevgeny was only a few steps away from him and he was starting to get a little wobbly.

Ian watched as Yevgeny took a very small step, "Mick! Did you see that?! Did you fuckin' see what our baby just did?!"

Yev took two more steps and then fell into his father's arms laughing.

"Oh my god! Ian! He just walked! He just fuckin' walked!" Mickey shouted in excitement as he picked Yevgeny up and hugged him tightly. "Good job, Yev. Good job!"

Ian's eyes were watering and he went over to his son to show just how proud he was. He picked the kid up and swung him around as the Gallagher's clapped in praise.

Ian rested the kid against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the little boy's head, "You're growing up so fast, buddy."

Yev smiled and babbled something as Mickey pressed a kiss into Yevgeny's hair and then one to Ian's lips.

Yev reached his arms out and made grabby hands towards Mickey, "Da! Da!"

"Wanna go see Daddy Mickey."

Yev nodded and Ian promptly handed the kid of to his husband, who had a million watt smile beaming across his face.

As soon as Yev was in his arms he ran his free hand's thumb over his lips and turned off said smile, "Good job, buddy."

Yev smiled and rested his head against Mickey's shoulder.

The party headed into the kitchen where Lip and Ian started prepping hot dogs and hamburgers for the crowd as Mickey held Yev and chatted with Fiona.

"So... Is Mandy coming?"

"Yeah, she'll be here soon. She had to go pick some stuff up for Mick. Why?"

"No reason."

Ian wanted to laugh as there was always a reason with Lip. It wouldn't be a far stretch for Ian to be practically convinced that Lip and Mandy would end up banging after the party.

Ian chuckled, "There's always a reason with you, dude. Just do us all a favor and don't bang here. That's something my eyes would rather not see. I would have to bleach my eyes and even then it might not take the image away."

Lip slugged his brother in the shoulder, "We're not going to fuck."

"Sure. Sure. You always say that and you two always end up banging each other. And careful with the F word please. The last thing that Mick and I need is a child who's one saying fuck. Maybe when he's four, but that's three years off."

"He'll hear it a lot more than once in this house."

Ian laughed, "But we want to keep it to a minimum."

"Sure, man. I'll, uh, try."

They headed out to the grill and started grilling as Mickey and Debbie sat in the living room building a house out of blocks with Yev.

"So, uh, Mick really loves the kid, huh?" Lip asked as he slapped five hamburgers on the grill.

Ian laughed, "Why wouldn't he? He's a good dad, Lip. Maybe we have different parenting methods than the majority of parents, but that doesn't mean that we are bad parents."

"Never said you were. Just I never thought we would see Mickey actually enjoying being a dad."

"Well, we have all been a little surprised then. Haven't we?" Ian said as he put hot dogs on the grill.

Mandy appeared at the door that led inside the apartment, "Hey. I brought ketchup and everything. I left in on the counter." She saw Lip standing near the grill with Ian, making eye contact with her, "Hey, Lip."

"Hey, Mandy."

Mandy bit her lower lip, "Ian, I'm gonna go help Debbie in the kitchen. You know that Carl has already almost set the house on fire more than once."

Yev squealed as Mickey and him appeared at the door, Mickey holding the little guy's hands.

"Hey, little monkey." Mandy got down on her knees, "What's up, buddy?"

Yev squealed and babbled as Mickey walked him over.

"This little guy took his first steps by himself."

"Really?!"

Yev squealed in response.

Mickey slowly let go of the kid's hands, "Show Aunt Mandy what you can do, Yev!"

Yev took a few shaky steps and then stumbled and landed on his butt laughing.

Mandy smiled at the little kid, "Yea! Good job!"

After the lunch had been eaten, Ian and Mickey placed a cupcake in front of Yev on his highchair's plastic table.

Mandy stood holding a camera filming the event as Yev smashed his hands into the cupcake and brought a handful up to his mouth as his family cheered, "Happy Birthday Yevgeny!"

Mickey felt at peace at the moment, he knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent the kid from growing, so he might as well enjoy making new memories. Making the best memories for their son possible.

 **Thank you to Sherry for requesting that we see Yevgeny's first birthday and his first steps with Ian and Mickey having different emotions relating to the event.**

 ** _Wrote this while listening to the Gallavich theme- Love is a Battlefield and while listening to the Ian and Yevgeny groove song from the car trip- Tongues by Joywave_**


	10. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Thank you so much to maryellen590 for suggesting that a fight goes down between Ian and Mickey. I hope that this is okay!**

 _One Shot #9_

 _ **November 13 2014**_

It all started on November thirteenth 2014 at 6 o'clock at night. Shit started hitting the fan once more at the Milkovich household.

"Ian?! Who the fuck is this?!" Mickey had picked up Ian's cell and found it had been spammed by some guy named Sean.

Upon further inspection, Mickey saw hundreds of messages between Ian and this Sean guy. Paragraphs of text of this man professing his love to Ian, and Ian saying nothing in return.

He scrolled past another one, _'Hey. I'm thinking about you'_  
"Ian?! What the fuck?!"

Ian came jogging into the room, "What, babe?"

"Who the fuck is Sean?!" Mickey asked his voice as sharp as nails.  
Ian chuckled, "Oh, it's just some guy at work who's in love with me."  
"Jesus, Ian! You need to tell him to fucking stop." The red head took a step back. "Since when do I suddenly share you with another fuckin' man?!"

"Mickey." Ian tried to wrap his arms around Mickey's waist.  
"Get the fuck away from me." Mickey said as he stepped away from Ian and put his hand out in between them signaling that he needed space.

"Mickey, it's nothing. Seriously."

"It's nothing?! Ian! Come on! I can't do this shit anymore! There's a fuckin' baby on the way. A fuckin' baby that's my responsibility, and I can't be dealing with this shit and that shit at once."

Ian's face hardened, "Mickey."

"I don't want to fuckin' share you. Can you understand that?!"

Ian's face turned red with anger, "I'm not cheating. And how the fuck do you think I feel? I don't want to share you either. All you care about now his this fuckin' baby. Not me. Not anyone else. It's all baby this and baby that."

"I'm fuckin' done with this shit, man. I'm about to become a dad, I'm supposed to be concerned for my own fuckin' kid."

Ian scoffed, "Fine. I'm going to see other people then. I'm done."

"Good."

"Good." Ian picked up his jacket that was draped over one of the kitchen chairs and then stormed out of the Milkovich house.

Mickey shoved a chair, knocking it over, in anger, "Fuck!" He pounded his fist against a wall, "Goddamnit!"

Ian walked the streets of Chicago for a little bit and typed a message to Sean, ' _Can you pick me up?_ '

It only took a few seconds for him to get a response, unlike with Mickey where it would take approximately ten minutes, ' _Yeah. Where are you?'_

Ian sent his address and sat on the curb, "Fuckin' stupid, Ian. Fuckin' stupid." He muttered.

Within ten minutes he was in a warm car.

The brown haired man of around 35 sat in the driver's seat, "So, who's house?"

"Just a friend. Well, we're no longer friends I guess,"

"Sorry about that. Well, always I've got a bottle of champagne with our names on it at my place if you would like to come over."

"Sounds fuckin' great," Ian forced a smile. To him it didn't seem fuckin' great, but he needed something to take the edge off right now.

The drive to Sean's house was filled with them chatting mostly about work and surprisingly it made Ian feel even more shitty.

At 8 o'clock, Mandy came home to find Mickey on the couch alone, "Where's Ian?"

"I don't fuckin' know. Probably off fuckin' that guy,".

Mandy tilted her head, "What?" She sat next to her obviously upset brother.

"You heard me. He's gone." Mickey wiped his finger along his lips.

"What happened?" Mandy seemed genuinely concerned.

"He was texting some other guy. Or the guy was just texting him. I don't know. Some really rich sucker from the fuckin' White Swallow or some shit."

"Fuck." Mandy said with a sigh.

Mickey got off the couch and headed to his room, not wanting to cry or get emotional in the presence of Mandy. He fell onto his bed, then realized that it was tainted with Ian's DNA, his dead skin cells. Their dead skin cells. So, he slid off the bed and laid on the floor reaching for his iPod as he went down.

Mickey turned on his awkward feel good song, one that no one knew was his guilty pleasure- _Pocket Full of Sunshine_ \- and let his emotions flow.

Ian stood in the restroom trying to tell himself that he needed to do this.

It was a very nice restroom. It had this weird small toilet thing that Ian had never seen before, and it kinda grossed Ian out a little. He never really liked the weird things that rich people just randomly have in their house.

When he stepped out into the master bedroom he was greeted by Sean lying on the bed naked, "Coming to bed?"

Ian hesitated and Sean took his pants off revealing a average cock, "I can't do this."

"What's wrong, baby."

"This. All this is wrong. I need to go. I'm sorry."

Sean sighed, "Fine. Get the fuck out."

Ian grabbed his things and left in just his underwear, and he finished getting dressed in the hallway.

"Mickey! Open the fucking door!" Mandy shouted as she pounded on the door. Mickey ignored her, "Mickey!"

Mickey rolled his eyes and started screeching, "I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine! I got a love that I know is all mine! Oh, oh whoa! Do what you want but you're never gonna break me! Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me! Oh, oh whoa! Take me away!"

"Mickey, what the actual fuck! Shut the fuck up!" Mandy said as the door collapsed, nearly hitting Mickey as it went down.

"Jesus! You tryin' to kill me, bitch!?"

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Get off the fuckin' floor."

"I'll do what I want thank you very fuckin' much!"

Mandy sighed, "Fuckin' whatever, Mick. The last thing I need is my brother singing fuckin' _Pocketful of_ Fuckin' _Sunshine_! Not only is it a weird fuckin' song, but you gotta at least take a bat to that guys fuckin' head. Stop fuckin' moping around."

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine! I gotta love that's all mine. Oh, oh whoa!"

"Bye, fuckin' weirdo."

Mickey sighed as the doorbell rang.

"Mick! Fuck! Mick! Mick, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean it." Ian said as he came running in.

Mickey sighed as Ian sat next to him on the floor, "Babe. Please, listen to me. I'm so fucking sorry. I overreacted. I should have blocked him. I have blocked him. I'm so sorry, Mick. I know why you are angry, and you should be. I shouldn't make you feel like shit about the baby and everything. Fuck, Mickey. All I fuckin' want is you. I've been so tense and I am worried about the baby. And it's just taken a toll. And that's no excuse, but I don't want to leave you. I can't fuckin' leave you. I can't. Please, Mickey. I'll never talk to him again. I'll find a new fuckin' job. I'll give it all up. Everything, but you."

Mickey sat up, "Ian. You really fuckin' hurt me. This baby wasn't my choice, but now we have to deal with him 'cause that's what parents do. I love you, but Ian, I just want commitment with this baby coming."

Ian smiled, "I do to. I don't know why I've been running from it, but now all I want is- Hold on." Ian left the room and Mickey stayed on the floor. Ian rushed back into the room after a few minutes, "Mickey, I need you to, uh, stand up, please." Mickey got on his feet as Ian kneeled, "Mickey, fuck, I know that I'm shitty a lot of the time. Really shitty. But of all the things I know. I know that I fuckin' love you. Today has just proven it. Mickey, I love you." Ian presented a little piece of wire that he had wrapped into a small circle, "Mickey Milkovich, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Mickey sighed, "Yes. But don't do that every again. Please."

"I won't, baby. I won't. I promise."

"Then yes,"

Mandy appeared at the door way, jumping, "It's about fuckin' time boys!"

Mickey pressed his lips to Ian's, "Yes. Yes. Yes I'll fuckin' marry you Ian."

 **The song that's featured is obviously Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield… I really like this song actually.**


	11. Buzz

_One shot #10_

 ** _July 20 2014_**

Mickey sat on his bed contemplating life without Ian. The man whom he loved unlike every single girl he had ever thought he was in love with. He had and still did love that boy. He hadn't even loved his ex-wife the woman who was staying in the room next door, pregnant with their demon spawn. A child made from rape and hate.

There were times where he wished he could just murder the bitch, but it was against his morals to hurt that child. The child who had made the love of his life run away, the child that had caused his sham of a marriage to take place.

He felt like breaking everything around him and getting rid of everything that Ian had touched. But it hurt to much. There was a schism of him wanting to get rid of everything, which would make him sad as he would be getting rid of pieces of Ian, and then not getting rid of everything, which would also make him sad as he would be surrounded by Ian.

Mickey tossed a ball against the wall, enjoying the satisfying slap that it made when it connected with the wall.

The door to the house opened.

"Mandy? Can you make me some fuckin' toast or somethin'?" There was no response. "Mandy. I'm fuckin' serious." Still no response. He got off the bed, grabbing a pistol from his dresser drawer. He then approached the door to the hallway and opened it very slowly. "Mandy? Bitch is that you?" Mickey raised the gun as he entered the hallway. He crept around the corner slowly. A show was cast on the wall of the living room. "Mandy?" He asked once more before entering the room. He found a familiar person in the room. "Ian?" He stepped closer, blinking to see if this was really happening or if it was his lonely mind playing tricks on him.

The man's short red hair was soon illuminated by light from the lamp in the room, "Hey, Mickey."

Mickey practically ran over to Ian, almost crashing into the coffee table on the way to the man.

He wrapped his arms around Ian's army attired waist. "Fuck, Ian." He buried his face in Ian's army jacket inhaling the man's scent that was so familiar.

"I'm home, Mick."

Mickey's fingers wandered up the back of Ian's head, happy tears forming in his eyes and starting to stream down his face, he laughed as he said, "Ian, what the fuck did you do to your hair?" He looked at Ian's face, which gave off the appearance that Ian was tired.

A smile spread across Ian's face, "The army- well basic- happened to it I guess." He nervously brushed his hand over the back of his head and chuckled.

"Come here, you piece of shit." Mickey said pulling Ian close and running his hands over the short hairs at Ian's nape, "I can't believe that you're back." He smiled as Ian brushed tears of his face. "Don't leave me again. Not like that. I was so worried." Mickey nuzzled his face into Ian's shoulder.

"I won't. I won't." Ian said burying his face in Mickey's dark hair. He picked his face up a moment later, "Can I take a nap here? I'm so tired. I haven't slept in days."

Mickey nodded, "Of course you can." He took Ian's hand and walked him to the bedroom and went to the drawer. He pulled out a set of pajamas.

"No. No pajamas. Just you and me– no clothes. I just want to feel you. I need to feel." Ian said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Mickey nodded, "Sounds good to me." He sat on the edge of the bed, "Ian. Fuck, Ian. I love you. Please don't leave again. Svetlana and I obviously didn't work- we're going to get divorced We're legally separated now."

Ian reclined on the bed, "Really?"

"Yeah. But the kid, well, he's going to be my responsibility. Mine and Svetlana's responsibility. But we'll no longer be married."

Ian nodded and grabbed the back of Mickey's shirt pulling his close, "Come here."

Mickey laid next to Ian and Ian moved Mickey's head so that it was resting on his chest.

Ian played with Mickey's hair, "Mickey?"

"Yeah, Red? Or should I say Buzz? 'Cause hell your hair is barely red anymore." Mickey asked as he relaxed.

Ian's fingers ruffled through Mickey's black hair, "I missed you. I even sneaked in a photograph of you-" Ian pulled the wrinkled photo out of his pocket and showed it to Mickey, "See?"

Mickey opened his eyes and then shut them again, "That's an awful photo. I hope that you didn't show anyone."

"Oh I did. All my gay roomies." Mickey cringed, "I'm joking. I kept it in my pocket. My own guilty pleasure."

Mickey started to crack a grin, "You're a cheesy mother-fucking bastard."

"Yes. Yes I am." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey's forehead. Ian's fingers massaged Mickey's scalp, "God. I've missed you so very much."

Mickey moaned a little, "You seriously know how to cure a month long migraine."

The door opened and high heels were making a loud clacking noise.

"Who's that?" Ian asked worriedly as he sat up.

"Just Svetlana." Mickey said calmly.

"Mickey! She's gonna fucking kill me!"

Mickey patted Ian's chest, "Lie back down. She won't kill you."

A tall brown haired woman appeared at the door, "Oh. Piece of shit ex-husband's boyfriend is back. Hello Howdy Doody. You fuck him?"

Ian shook his head nervously.

"Sad. Piece of shit ex-husband wants it." She then left.

Ian looked at Mickey, "What the fuck was that about?" He burst out laughing.

"Oh. Just Lana. She's a lesbian you know?"

"No. Suddenly things make sense."

Mickey nodded and grabbed a cigarette from the bedside table, placing it between his lips, and lighting it. He inhaled sharply and then passed it over to Ian. "She's a bitch, but she's having the kid, so I have to deal with her. She'll grow on you. Kinda like a fungus."

Ian nodded and took a quick drag of the cigarette, "As long as she leaves us alone."

"She will, Buzz. She will."


	12. Where's Her Mommy

_One Shot #12_

 ** _August 12 2019_**

Ian sat his desk watching his daughter's swing go back and forth and back and forth.

He had no idea what to write for the next chapter of his novel, so he just sat there and watched her swing as he tried to conjure up some ideas. Ian had quit his job as an EMT three months before Viktoriya was born, so that he could stay home with the kids. Mickey had a stable job at a funeral home, which was making him significant money, and allowed Ian to stay home and hold down the fort and pursue his other passion which happened to be writing. One of the books he was currently writing a book about his life and how Mickey and him came to be in the place they were after coming from the south side. The other novel, which he was trying to write, was about a military boot camp where two men meet and fall in love.

"Tori. What's daddy going to write about in the next chapter?" Ian said as he left his desk and went over to the swing.

Tori cracked a small smile and giggled.

"Well, that wasn't very helpful, princess, now was it? Now was it?" Ian said in his high pitched voice reserved for Tori. He picked Tori up out of the swing, "Do you want to go on a walk?"

He put her on his shoulder and took her out to the kitchen where the stroller was and carefully put her in and strapped her in. He got his wallet from the kitchen's counter and then headed out on a walk.

Ian pushed the stroller and as they walked through the town on the warm day.

Eventually Ian got too hot and decided that he was going to stop at a local coffee shop and get himself a cup of that delicious coffee.

People always told Ian that he had a beautiful daughter and that he was very lucky and today was no different when Ian waited for his cup of coffee.

Ian sat at a table outside and looked at his daughter who was getting agitated. He placed his hand on his daughter's stomach which calmed her a bit and then a his was reaching into the diaper bag to get her pacifier a woman came up to him.

"Oh. She probably just wants her mommy. Where is she? Is she at home?"

Ian's face got red, he hated it when people just assumed that his daughter had a mother and not two perfectly capable fathers, "She doesn't have a mother."

"Oh. Is she dead?"

This woman was really pressing on it and Ian hated it, "She doesn't have a mother. She never has had one."

"Oh..."

"She has two fathers. I'm one of them. Her other father is at work. If there was anyone she wanted it would be him."

The woman stepped back, "You are a sick person. Depriving your child of a mother. How dare you. She doesn't have a choice you know."

Ian looked at the woman like she was dumb and proceeded to pick up the baby and press her to his chest, she calmed down as another woman came over.

This woman was younger, "I think that you should leave, miss. She's being taken care of by her dad."

The woman scoffed and then turned on her heel and left.

"Jesus. You would think people would be more tolerant nowadays." She then smiled at Ian, her blonde hair flicking around in the light air, "I'm Stacy." She stretched out her hand.

"Ian and this is my daughter Viktoriya. Thank you for that."

The woman smiled and waved at Viktoriya, "It's no problem. I have a wife and a little boy so I fully understand what it feels like."

Ian nodded, "Thank you. I don't know what I can do to thank you."

"Well, how about we meet up for dinner sometime. Us and our partner's and kids. My wife and I just moved here, and we don't really know anyone." She pulled out her phone.

Ian smiled, "That would be nice." He punched his number into her phone. "Call anytime."

"Wonderful."

They both departed and Ian headed home.

Viktoriya took a nap until Mickey came home with Yevgeny.

"Hey, babe. We're home." Mickey said as he opened the front door.

Yevgeny came running into the house and plopped himself in front of his toys in the living room.

Ian came out of the office, "Hey."

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

Mickey's smile dropped, "You sure about that?"

Ian sighed and then sat on the couch, "Someone was just rude to me and Viktoriya earlier and it's been bugging me."

Mickey put his hand on Ian's shoulder and squeezed it, "Sorry about that. Who do I need to go beat up?"

"Some random lady at the coffee shop," Ian said as he ruffled Yevgeny's hair. "She just said that it was disgusting that Tori doesn't have a mom. Normally it wouldn't bug me, but she really got under my skin."

Mickey pressed a kiss in Ian's hair, "Sorry, babe. You know that she'll be fine with two dads as parents. Maybe we're not the perfect parents, but we are her parents. She loves us. Just like Yevgeny loves us. The fact that he doesn't have Svetlana in his life does not affect him as much as we think. He's okay with having two parents who happen to be men. What matters is we love them."

Yevgeny got up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Ian, "I-I love you, d-daddy Ian. I- don't want a mommy. I-I love my daddies."

"Thank you, buddy," Ian said as he pressed a kiss into Yevgeny's hair.


	13. What Do You Do?

One shot #11

October 11 2020

"Ian, I don't think that this is a good idea." Mickey said as Ian tightened Mickey's tie.

Ian pulled Mickey close by his tie, "Mickey, it'll be fine. All we are doing is speaking to his school friends. I don't think that it'll be a big issue." He rested his hands on the side of Mickey's face.

"If I fuck it up, don't blame me. This wasn't my idea." Mickey said as he looked at the floor.

Ian rubbed his thumb against Mickey's cheek, "Honey, you're not going to fuck it up. But, before we go you need to cover your finger tattoos. We don't wanna have other kids seeing them and having their parents complain."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be good." He said as Ian put on his paramedics jacket.

Mickey nodded and headed into the bathroom to cover his 'Fuck U-Up tattoos' as Ian went into Yevgeny's room.

"Yev. We gotta get ready." Ian said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Yevgeny rolled over and opened his eyes a little.

Ian brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Come on, bud. Daddy and I are coming to school with you today for career day."

Yevgeny nearly lept out of his bed, "R-really daddy?!"

"Yeah, kiddo. We just need to get you and Tori dressed and then we can go."

Yevgeny crawled out of his bed sheets and got out of bed, taking Ian's hand and pulling him towards the dresser.

"What do you want to wear today?" Ian asked as he opened the top drawer of the dresser.

"S-special shirt." Yev said as he jumped.

Ian reached into the drawer and pulled out a camouflage shirt and then a pair of khaki pants.

Yev took his clothes off and then put his clothes on.

Ian ruffled Yev's hair, "We gotta comb your hair, buddy." He laughed as Yev's jet black hair stood up.

Yev looked down at his clothes and smiled, "I-I look just like you, daddy!"

Ian smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Yev's hair, "Yes, buddy. You look just like me and daddy Mick."

Yev had recently been obsessed with the photos of Ian from basic training. He still had the idea of the military being a cool thing to do in his head and he loved dressing in his 'army attire', being his camouflage shirt and khakis. He liked to dress as Ian had dressed when he was a teenager and involved with ROTC. He thought that it was so cool that his dad had been 'in the military'.

Yev pulled on Ian's pants and Ian picked him up and sat him on his shoulders, "Let's go little officer." He said with a laugh.

They went into Tori's bedroom where the little one year old was sitting in her crib.

"Good morning, Tori!" Ian said as he approached the crib.

She was standing up and bouncing up and down holding onto the crib bars.

"Hi T-tori."

Viktoriya bounced up and down with her orange hair flopping up and down as she did so.

Mickey entered the room and helped get her out of the crib. She went tottering around the room for a minute as her dads and her brother chased her around until finally Ian said that it was time for breakfast and that they needed to get the show on the road.

They had a breakfast of cereal and toast and at eight o'clock they headed out for school.

Ian and Mickey drove to the school and parked in the back and then went into the school with Mickey carrying Tori.

When they arrived at the classroom, all the kindergarteners were sitting on the colored mat in their assigned spots.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Milkovich!" Yev's school teacher said as she approached them.

"Hi!" Ian said as Yev went to go hang his coat up in his cubby. "Sorry that we had to bring Tori, we couldn't get anyone to watch her for us."

The teacher smiled and waved at Tori, "Oh, it's no problem."

Mickey looked at Tori, "Tori? Can you say hi?"

"Hi." She waved her hand and smiled.

"Hi, Tori." The teacher said as he gave Viktoriya a high five. "Alright, I guess that you can go one at a time. Just stand in the front of the room and I'll introduce you." Ian nodded and the teacher stood in front of the class, "Alright, guys. These are Yevgeny's dads. Can you all say hi?"

All the kids said hello and waved.

Ian decided to go first and Mickey sat on the carpet next to Yev with Viktoriya in his lap.

"Hi, guys. I'm one of Yevgeny's dads. You can call me Ian. So, I'm here to tell you about my job today." Ian said as he sat on a small chair in front of the kids. "I used to work as a paramedic. So when anyone got hurt, I'd come in my ambulance and help them by taking them to the hospital. But, now I stay at home with Yevgeny's little sister and write books."

A small boy raised his hand and then said, "Have you ever seen someone die?"

Ian swallowed and cast a glance at Mickey and then responded, "Yes. I have."

A girl then raised her hand and said, "What did they die from?"

"They were sick." Ian said, keeping it short and to the point, not lying about what could happen.

Yevgeny then shouted, "He was also in the army!"

The kids looked at him with a look of awe, "Yes. I was in the army for a while."

"Did you shoot anyone?" A boy asked.

"No." Ian said getting uncomfortable.

The teacher then butted in, "Alright. Alright. Class we don't ask questions like that. Now say you're sorry to Yevgeny's dad."

"Sorry, Yev's dad." The kids said in unison.

"It's okay."

Ian went back and sat on the carpet and took over holding Viktoriya as Mickey went up to the front of the room.

He sat down on the tiny chair uncomfortably, "Hi. I'm Yevgeny's other dad. You can call me Mickey. I work at place where I take care of dead people." The classes faces fell. "I make sure that they look good. And I plan parties to celebrate their lives."

A girl raised her hand, "Do you touch dead people?"

"Yes. I do. But I wear special gloves."

A boy raised his hand, "Do you kill people?"

Mickey chuckled, "No. I do not kill people. They are already dead when I see them."

There were several more questions and finally Ian and Mickey grabbed Viktoriya and left the school.

"See Mickey, I told you you wouldn't fuck up." Ian said as he drove Mickey to work.

Mickey nodded, "It wasn't all that bad."


	14. The Cop and The Criminal

_One shot #13_

 ** _October 31 2015_**

"Mickey! We gotta go!" Ian said as he banged his knuckles against the bathroom door.

There was some shuffling from behind the door, "I'm not fuckin' coming out, Ian. I look ridiculous."

Ian tried to not laugh, "Babe. Come on. Fiona wants us to come to the house for the Halloween party. She invited us."

Mickey opened the door a crack, "Why was **this** your fuckin' idea."

"Babe. You look fine." He sighed, "I'll handcuff you tonight if you come out." Ian said as he swung the handcuffs around his index finger.

The door opened and revealed Mickey sitting on the toilet with his hair half gelled back and dressed in an orange top and bottoms, "This is fuckin' weird."

"This is what families do," Ian said as he removed his costumes policeman hat from his head revealing his orange hair and placed it on the counter.

Mickey ran his finger along his lip, "Not what Terry and all us did."

"Since when have you ever wanted to be like Terry?" Ian said as he ran his fingers through Mickey's hair, causing the gelled part to stick up in the air.

"You know what I mean. If he saw me like this he would kick the fuckin' crap outta both of us. I wasn't raised doing this shit. To me, it's just weird."

"Well. Do you want our son missing out on it like you did just because his father hates all holidays?" Ian asked already knowing Mickey's answer.

Mickey stood up from the closed toilet seat and looked at himself in the mirror, "Why did you have to fuck my hair up, Red?"

"Want me to fix it?" Ian asked as he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist.

Mickey nodded and sighed, "Yes."

Ian put his fingers to work fixing Mickey's hair so that it was all gelled back.

He took a step back when he was finished and smiled, "There's my sexy prison thug." He snickered a little.

Mickey scoffed and rubbed his thumb against his lip, "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Ian pressed a kiss to the shorter man's forehead, "We gotta go." He hustled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where their little judge was sitting in his swing.

Mickey stood near the bed as Ian picked up Yevgeny, "See Mickey! Look how adorable he is!"

Ian had decided that they were doing a family costume group for their first official Halloween together, and he said that it would be hilarious if Mickey and him dressed as a criminal and a police officer. Mickey had hated the idea of wearing the orange get up again after he had been free from that outfit for forever. However, Ian wasn't going to dress as anything other than a police officer, and in all honesty, Mickey wanted him to dress up as a cop. Then it was just a matter of dressing the eight-month-old as a judge.

Ian and Mickey walked over to the Gallagher house with Yevgeny in his stroller and were bombarded by kids swarming the Gallagher house.

The Gallagher's were renowned for the best Halloween party in their area, however, it was highly exclusive and pretty much closed off to their family and the Balls. However, that didn't prevent kids from trying to get into the house to drink booze.

The door to the house opened and Fiona appeared laughing at the door, "Oh my god! Haha! That's such a great costume idea!" Fiona wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and brought him in for a hug.

"Thanks," Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Fiona's cheek.

"And look at that handsome criminal! And the little guy!" She wrapped her arms around Mickey, "You guys are adorable! Come on inside!"

Fiona was dressed in a knee-length skirt with her hair clipped back from her face and a pink sweater. It didn't look much like what you would expect with your typical Halloween costume, however, for Fiona, it was a pretty drastic change.

They went into the house and were greeted by the family, who started cracking up at the sight of them.

"Those are the cutest costumes, E!" V said as she put her liquor down and took Gemma into her arms.

Mickey winced at the word cute, "Blame, Ian."

Debbie then came darting down the wooden hill, "Ian! Mickey! Yevgeny!" Her red hair bounced as she peered at Yevgeny. "He's so cute! Can I take him out?"

"Yeah! Sure, Debs. I like your costume." Ian said. His youngest sister was dressed in a maids costume and her hair had been teased, "What is it of exactly?"

Debbie lifted Yevgeny out of the stroller, "Magenta from Rocky Horror. See, Fi's dressed as Janet, Carl's Riff-Raff, Lip was going to be Dr. Frank-n-Furter... but he bailed... anyways... Frank's doctor Scott, but... well... he's not here. Um... Liam's the narrator. Jimmy is Brad...and ugh... we don't have a Rocky..."

"Very creative," Ian said as he put the stroller under the stairs.

Debbie took Yev upstairs, giving Mickey and Ian some time to chat with their family and friends.

V was dressed as Queen Iduna and Kev as King Agnarr, with Gemma as Anna and Amy as Elsa.

"Great costumes, Kev. I see that you are frozen." Ian said with a chuckle.

"Haha. Very funny. It was the wife's choice."

Mickey gently punched Ian's arm and directed the following comment at Kev, "I see that we are in the same boat."

Ian gently slugged Mickey in the arm and laughed, "Sure are."

The party commenced with everyone at the allowed drinking age getting rip roaring drunk. However, Ian and Mickey remained sober, drinking their non-alcoholic beer.

Pizza was passed around after Lip arrived, not in costume.

Ian and Mickey sat on the couch eating their pizza and watching as Debbie played with Yevgeny in the living room. Lip plopped down next to them, "Great costumes." He smirked.

Mickey scoffed, "Yeah. Yeah."

Yevgeny cooed away on the floor and crawled around eventually ending up at Mickey's legs and he pulled himself up with a "da, da."

Mickey picked him up and sat him on his lap and ran his fingers through his son's soft brown hair.

Lip held out his hand for a high five.

"Buddy, give Uncle Lip a high five," Mickey said as he picked up the chubby hand.

Yevgeny gently placed his hand against Lip's large hand.

Lip smiled and then tickled Yevgeny's stomach, "Cute kid."

Ian nodded, "He sure is!"

Yevgeny cooed and Mickey put him on his shoulder, "I'm gonna go change him."

Mickey left the living room and came back and everyone suddenly was in the kitchen playing random games that they had found or created over the years, such as find the knife (a game where you have to find a very specific knife that Fiona had hidden), get the oreo off your face and into your mouth without using your hands (which Mickey was the best at), battle shot (battleship but with shots), and bobbing for apples (however apples had been all sold out at the store, so they bobbed for oranges instead).

Yevgeny slept in his stroller as Mickey and Ian participated in the games.

Mickey won the oreo contest for the second year in a row and Ian won at battleshots (with the vodka being his non-alcoholic beer in the cups that he had to drink).

Within an hour everyone was even drunker and as Liam went to bed, they pulled out their collection of bongs and went to work on getting high.

Ian and Mickey put the sleeping Yevgeny in the pack-and-play that was stored upstairs for when he stayed the night, and they sat next to each other on the couch with a bong in between them.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Mickey asked as he picked up the bong and rolled the glass tube in his hands.

Ian nodded, "I fucking need this."

Mickey sighed and handed the bong over to Ian. Ian placed his lips in the mouthpiece and created suction, he then took the lighter and lit the weed in the bowl, inhaling.

"Is it good, babe?" Mickey asked as Ian removed his lips from the bong and exhaled.

Ian giggled, "It's fucking great." He handed the bong over to Mickey.

Mickey prepped the same and then Ian lit the bowl for Mickey. Mickey inhaled as Ian straddled his lap.

They heard Fiona laugh from the corner of the room where her, Jimmy, and Lip were smoking up. "Now boys do not get all intimate on my carpet. No sex on it." She laughed and smiled at them, "But you two are fuckin' cute."

Bong hits took Mickey a little longer than Ian to feel the effects, but when he did get into a high state, it was a super high.

Within ten minutes they were all laughing and Mickey's head was lying on Ian's chest, "I fuckin' love you, Ian."

Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey's forehead, "I love you too, sexy. You sexy fuckin' criminal. Just wait until we get home and I'm gonna fuck you." He laughed and lifted Mickey's shirt up, tracing his fingers along his husband's chest.

"Mmmmm, I'm ready, sir. Fuckin', love you in that cop outfit. " Mickey said he shut his eyes and smiled. "Fuckin' love havin' you in me."

Ian smiled and pressed a kiss to Mickey's head.

They ended up spending the night passed out on the floor with Fiona, Jimmy, and Lip and woke up altogether had a huge breakfast and then headed home, with Mickey still looking like a criminal in his orange jumpsuit.


	15. Disney World: Part 1

Unfinishedbusinessss (Tumblr): OMG FINALLY FOUND AND FOLLOWED YOU ON TUMBLR! Amazing job on all your work you have done recently! So I was thinking for a very vague prompt (super sorry and bad at giving them) but I think you should do where either just Mickey and Ian go to Disneyworld for a celebration/anniversary, or they take Yevvie for a birthday, orrrr like everyone (the Gallagher, Gallagher-Milkovich, and Balls) goes because they won a huge trip of some sort...something along the lines of that please... I love disney and would just love to see Mickey there being a little embarrassed with all the other Mickey stuff around hehe

This is only part one.

 **Chapter Text**

One Shot #14

 **April 21st 2019**

"Ian, you gotta be fuckin' kidding me. We are not going to fuckin' Disney World. You're out of your goddamn mind." Mickey said as he poured his coffee.

Ian scoffed and Yevgeny looked at his father, "D-daddy Mick. You-you need to put 50 cents into the bad word jar!"

Ian gave Mickey a look that said 'really, really, are you fuckin' kiddin' me.' and then said, "Mickey. We are going. It's a special trip for us before we have the new baby."

Yevgeny ran into his bedroom to go play with his toys and Ian wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, "Babe, we need to take this trip for Yev. This will be one of the last moments that he will not have a sibling. It's important."

Mickey exhaled, "Fine. But don't you fuckin' dare make me cover my tats or anything."

The following day, Mickey and Ian and Yevgeny were scheduled to be on an airplane.

Both of them had never been on a plane before and Mickey was having a hard time, he was practically shaking.

"I don't wanna fuckin' go, Ian." Mickey said as he curled up against the window that looked out onto the airfield. He felt like he was about to scream.

"Mickey, we'll be fine. People fly all the time. Mandy and Lip are already down there. They survived the plane ride. You'll be okay. I promise." He was trying to coax Mickey down from his anxiety and it was magically starting to work.

Mickey rubbed his finger against his tattoos on his other hand nervously and then started chewing his fingernails. He had almost stopped shaking which was a good sign.

"D-daddy." Yev curled up into Mickey's lap and pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek, "I-I love you."

Mickey pressed a shaky kiss to Yevgeny's head, "I love you too, buddy."

"You-you can sit next to me." Yevgeny offered.

Mickey forced a smile, "Okay, bud. We can all sit together."

Ian smiled as the plane attendant announced that they were allowed to start boarding.

Mickey, Ian, and Yevgeny got to board first because Yevgeny was young enough. They all sat together, Mickey at the window, Yevgeny in the middle, and Ian in the aisle seat.

Ian grasped Mickey and Yev's hand as the plane took off.

They arrived at Orlando National Airport around 3 in the afternoon.

Mickey had to carry Yevgeny off the plane because he had fallen asleep. "He's so tired." Mickey said as he rubbed Yevgeny's back as Ian got the stroller ready.

"Of course he is. It's good that he gets a nap." Ian said as he finished reassembling the stroller.

Mickey nestled Yevgeny into the stroller and then he rubbed his face with his hands, "I'm so tired."

Ian rested his hand on Mickey's shoulder as Mickey started pulling a light blanket over Yevgeny's little legs so they wouldn't get sunburned, "I know. But this is a good break from Chicago. He's only been on one vacation ever and it's going to get even more difficult to travel once we have the baby."

Mickey nodded, "Yeah. Yeah." He started pushing the stroller towards the exit of the airport.

They grabbed their bags and were on their way to Disney.

Ian, Mickey and Yevgeny were going to met up for dinner with Lip and Mandy.

"Hey!" Ian said as they approached the dinner table.

Mandy smiled at them and rested her hand on her belly, "Hi."

"How are you feelin'?" Ian asked as he settled Yevgeny on the seat in between his and Mickey.

"Good. A little nauseous though. How's the little guy?"

Ian looked at Yevgeny who was currently coloring in some of his husband's table paper drawings, "How are you, Yevgeny?"

"Good. Daddy's coloring with me." He smiled a gigantic smile as he picked up his purple crayon.

Lip chuckled as Mandy kicked him in the leg, "Don't laugh at them, asshole."

Mickey gave Lip a look that clearly said, 'Don't fuck with me in front of my kid' and Lip apologized, surprisingly.

It was obvious to Mickey that Lip was really trying to get on Mandy's good side lately. Hell, he had even come on this trip with them, and he wasn't complaining as usual.

Yevgeny looked up from coloring in a Mickey Mouse doodle that Mickey had almost magically drawn and said, "D-daddy. W-why do you have the same name as Mickey Mouse?"

Mickey cringed, the last thing that he wanted to be named for was Mickey Mouse, "Terry, my biological dad, really liked the character, so he named me after him."

That was a true statement, it was a little different, but he wasn't about to tell his son that Terry had gotten Mickey's mother pregnant while watching a Mickey Mouse cartoon and hence the name.

Ian couldn't help but cringe a little as well, he knew that Mickey didn't like bringing up Terry in conversation. And recently Mickey had taken to calling Terry his biological father. Which was completely fair as Mickey did not want to bring up Terry and his influences on his family, and how Yevgeny came to be, to light yet.

But Mickey seemed to be taking the conversation rather well. Ian knew that Mickey had been preparing child-friendly answers for their son since the day that he was born. The old Mickey would have simply told it as it was, no matter the child's age, but now that he was a dad, he saw the fact that sometimes children needed to be shielded from certain information for their own safety and sanity, and that when the time came, they would have a formal discussion about it.

"That's c-cool, daddy Mick. But Mickey Mouse isn't my favorite." Yevgeny said as he colored away on the paper tablecover.

Mickey raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"'C-cause I already have a M-mickey. I ca-can't have both. I-I like daddy better." He nodded a matter-of-factly and took a green crayon from the pile.

Ian's heart swelled to ginormous proportions when he heard that, it was the sweetest thing that had ever come out of the cheery four year old, and he said a lot of sweet things, but nothing topping this.

"M-my favorite is Pe-Peter Pan and C-c-captain H-hook." Yevgeny said as he drew stick figures on the paper. "'C-cause daddy Ian looks like him and d-daddy Mick looks like C-c-captain H-hook." He smiled and doodled out a drawing of Ian, Mickey, and himself.

Mickey nodded, "That's true."

A waiter dressed as what looked to Mickey to be a chipmunk of some sort took their orders and Ian took Yevgeny to go potty, leaving Mickey alone with his sister and her potential boyfriend.

"So, uhhhh, you're named after the mouse?" Lip asked with a laugh.

Mickey gave him a stern look, "Yes. Maybe not in the appropriate way that I told him, but yes, asshole."

Lip laughed louder as a Mickey Mouse suited actor came to the table and in a high pitched voice said, "Please refrain from using foul language here. This needs to be a safe environment for kids."

Mickey could tell that Mandy was so close to giving the character the finger, however, she refrained from doing so because she did not want to be the reason that they were kicked out of the parks.

"Uh. Mickey Mouse, did you uh, know that that guy across from me was named after you?" Lip asked evilly.

Mickey gave him a sharp glare as the mouse responded, "Oh, really," in a less than thrilled voice.

He then stomped off and Mandy slugged Lip in the arm just as Ian and Yevgeny were returning.

"What did we miss?"

Mickey smirked, "Just your brother being hideous." He then turned to Lip, "Don't test me Lip. Do not even try."

Ian chuckled lightly with Mandy as he settled Yevgeny into his chair and took a seat.

They had a fairly nice dinner and then they all returned to their respective hotel rooms.

"So, what exactly did Lip say when I was gone?" Ian asked as they rolled back the covers to their bed after just putting Yevgeny to sleep for the night.

Mickey chuckled, "Just a lot of nonsense. Sometimes the guy can be real fuckin' nice, but other times he's a real douche, you know."

Ian crawled under the covers and watched his husband undress, "Yeah, he's definitely Frank's kid. He's got an ego the size of the globe and it is ever expanding. I don't understand how your sister puts up with it."

Mickey got into bed and was quickly spooned by Ian, "They are both fuckin' awful at times." He reached his head back and pressed a little kiss to Ian's shoulder, "I guess this place isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be."

Ian smiled, "I told you that it wasn't too bad. Just wait till tomorrow."


	16. Disney World: Part 2

_**Unfinishedbusinessss (Tumblr): OMG FINALLY FOUND AND FOLLOWED YOU ON TUMBLR! Amazing job on all your work you have done recently! So I was thinking for a very vague prompt (super sorry and bad at giving them) but I think you should do where either just Mickey and Ian go to Disneyworld for a celebration/anniversary, or they take Yevvie for a birthday, orrrr like everyone (the Gallagher, Gallagher-Milkovich, and Balls) goes because they won a huge trip of some sort...something along the lines of that please... I love disney and would just love to see Mickey there being a little embarrassed with all the other Mickey stuff around hehe**_

The next morning, Ian woke to Yevgeny jumping on the bed shouting, "Let's go! Let's go! I wanna go!"

Ian sighed, "Buddy, it's-" he rolled over to check the clock which read six A.M. "- six A.M."

Mickey was still, surprisingly, passed out in the bed, sleeping as soundly as a baby. "See. Look, Daddy's still asleep. And you should be too." He looked at the kid, whose lip was starting to quiver, "Come here, monkey boy." Ian patted the small amount of space between him and Mickey

Yevgeny crawled his way in between his dads and curled up next to Mickey.

Ian rubbed the kid's back and pressed a kiss to his hair, "Let's try to go back to bed."

Yevgeny nodded and then went back to curling up in Mickey's arms.

Until finally at 8 o'clock, Yevgeny woke his dads up and he sat on Mickey's chest, "Really, we're sitting on my chest?" Mickey asked.

It wasn't particularly bothersome to Mickey that his son was perched on his chest, but it wasn't exactly the most comfortable position.

Yevgeny nodded and Mickey smiled at him, "Good morning, Yev. What're we gonna do today?"

Yev thought to himself and then rolled next to Mickey and Ian, "I-I don't know."

They got ready for the day ahead and grabbed some breakfast from their hotel rooms fridge, which they had jammed full with groceries from the store that was a couple miles away by bus from the day before.

Ian packed a backpack full with snacks and water and even made little lunches for them and then Mickey got Yevgeny into his stroller and they headed off for the day.

They took a bus to the main park and met Lip and Mandy at the gate.

"Hey!" Mandy said as she waved to Ian, Mickey, and Yevgeny as they approached them.

"Hi!" Yevgeny shouted as he waved.

Mandy pressed a kiss to the top of Yev's head, "Are we gonna have some fun today?"

"Yeah!"

Ian and Mickey couldn't help but smile at each other as Yevgeny got out of his stroller and pulled on Mickey's shorts.

"What do you want, kiddo?" Mickey asked as his thumb rubbed against his lower lip.

Yevgeny continued pulling them as he announced that he wanted to sit atop Mickey's shoulders.

Mickey couldn't say 'no' not in the supposed happiest place on Earth. So, he picked Yevgeny up and placed him on his shoulders and Yevgeny wrapped his legs around Mickey's neck and then held onto handfuls of Mickey's hair.

Ian was amused and he pressed a short kiss to Mickey's lips, not wanting to over do the PDA.

They all decided that they would start at Tomorrow Land and so they all headed over to the Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. Yevgeny sat with his dads and Mandy and Lip rode together and they rode through shooting all the space aliens, which even Mickey found relatively fun. After that they were all fairly nauseous and so they decided to head over to Fantasy Land where they went on The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride and then Peter Pan's flight, and that was the end of their day at the park.

It was a little too over stimulating for Yevgeny and he got very stressed out after only a few rides, so they walked around eating ice cream while Lip and Mandy went off to conquer some of the other rides.

Ian stopped in a gift shop of some sort and he purchased a very expensive water and then found a hat. It was a Mickey Mouse eared hat and he immediately purchased it.

He met Yevgeny and Mickey outside of the store and placed the hat on Mickey's head.

"You gotta be kiddin' me, Red."

"Come on, Mick. Wear it. This is the happiest place on earth."

Mickey sighed and wore it and Yevgeny couldn't stop laughing like crazy.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure, kid." He said as he pushed the stroller.

They got back on a bus and Yevgeny went down for a nap, and Ian and Mickey had some time to themselves.

Mickey laid himself out on the bed and moaned, "I fuckin' hate it here. I think that the kid doesn't like it much either."

"I think it's too much for him. Well, now we know that this was a flop, and we'll never come here again."

Mickey nodded, he was so ready to go home.

So when they went home a few days later, he happily hung his Mickey Mouse hat on a hook in his office and placed the pictures in a book for later.

The fact that the trip had been kind of a flop had been proof that their family was not ordinary, and that things were different for them, and quite frankly he was happy they weren't normal. But he would always have the memories of his son being overwhelmed on vacation and enjoying very little of it, but the good moments were really good moments and he wanted to hang onto those.


	17. Yevgeny Has a Stutter and Two Dads

_One Shot #15_

 _ **December 15th 2021**_

Ian sat in his study getting ready to go pick up Yevgeny from first grade.

Normally, Mickey would pick Yevgeny up after work and bring him home, but today Mickey had to work later than normal and so, Ian was doing it.

He checked what Tori was doing on the floor and she was smacking blocks against each other. Ian had also picked Tori up from her nursery school earlier that afternoon.

He settled Tori into her carseat and then was ready to leave as his cellphone rang.

Ian put the carseat on top of the kitchen table and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Ian Milkovich."

A woman's voice came through the phone, "Hi, Mr. Milkovich. It's Ms. Davis from Welcrest Elementary school."

"Hi, Ms. Davis. Is something wrong with Yevgeny? I was just about to come and pick him up." Ian said as he nervously fiddled with his keys.

The woman on the other end of the line sighed, "Yevgeny was in an altercation at school." Ian sighed and closed his eyes, it didn't sound like his son at all, "He had been talking to a friend and a kid from his class made fun of you and your husband, and your son defended himself through his words which was good, but the kid burst out and punched your son in the face. Your husband has already been called and he's coming here as soon as possible. The kid who punched your son is now in the social worker's office, so that Yevgeny can feel safe being here. He's okay, he's got a bruise, but he is more upset than anything."

"I'll be right over." Ian said as he grabbed the carseat and started running out of the house.

"Thank you for being so flexible. And we are so sorry that this occurred."

Ian said 'thank you' and then he hung up as he approached the car.

He put Tori in the backseat and then got in the passenger's seat and drove to the school which was only ten blocks away.

When he arrived at the school, he found Mickey in the parking lot, getting his thug face on to confront anyone who said his kid deserved it.

"Mick?" Ian said as he approached him.

Mickey sighed a sigh of utter relief, "How did this happen? To our kid?"

"Mick, stuff like this happens. He'll be okay once we talk through it and the school deals with it." Ian said as he checked down at the sleeping Tori. Ian ran his hand through his hair, "I debated calling Fi, but I thought it would take too long."

Mickey shuffled his feet and then Ian pulled him to the building.

When they went inside, they swiped their fingers over the finger-print locking device and got into the school where they were then lead to the nurse's office.

They both took a deep breath and then entered the office.

"Daddys!" Yevgeny shouted as he opened his arms from the cot that he was sitting on.

His face was swollen and he had a very dark black eye forming and he had very clearly been crying.

The nurse smiled as Ian embraced his son, "Hey, Yevy."

Yevgeny sobbed into Ian's shoulder, "H-h-he made fun of me, d-daddy."

Ian picked his son up and rubbed his back, "What'd he say, baby?"

Mickey looked at Ian, he was biting his lower lip nervously, scared to approach the scene.

"H-h-he c-c-called me re-retarded a-and s-said my s-s-stu-tt-tter was w-w-weird a-a-and then h-h-he s-said that y-you and d-daddy a-are f-f-fags."

Ian felt so angry. Yevgeny had formed a stutter soon after he had started being able to use more words, and the speech therapist said that it got aggravated with stress and anxiety. It was not something that should cause another child to hit his son in the face, but it happened so they were here.

A look of pure fury came over Mickey, "What'd you tell him?"

"T-t-that m-my d-daddys a-are t-the b-best a-and to n-n-n-n-not t-talk l-like t-that." Yevgeny said as he picked his face up from Ian's shoulder.

Mickey took Yev from Ian and just held him tightly as his son cried his eyes out and as Ian signed Yevgeny out of school.

They had a brief discussion with the principal, who told them that the child was not going to be allowed to come to school the next few days and that he would be receiving psychological assistance, but that tomorrow, Ian and Mickey would have to meet the kid's parents. Ian and Mickey agreed on the term that Yevgeny would not go to school the next day.

They returned home and Ian sat Yevgeny on the counter and took a good look at the bruise.

"Hey, buddy that's a nice bruise you got there. Let's put some ice on that." Ian said as he pressed his lips to Yevgeny's forehead.

"You've officially turned into a Milkovich man, buddy." Mickey said as he gave his son a high five, "Your first black eye is a big deal. But, don't go thinking that you should let people push you around. The fact that he did punch you was wrong, 'kay."

Yevgeny nodded, "'kay, daddy." He smiled at Mickey and Ian pressed an ice pack to his son's eye.

"How about I call Aunt Fi and we'll have her take Tori for the night and then we can have some time with you? Does that sound good?" Ian suggested as he pulled the ice pack back briefly and noticed his son was bleeding, "Oh, bud. You're bleedin'." He turned to Mick, "Get some gauze and medical tape please?"

Mickey nodded and went into the bathroom to the medical kit.

Yevgeny's lip quivered, "I-I-I don't want to bleed."

Ian wrapped his arms around his son, "It's okay. It'll stop soon, buddy. As soon as I put a bandage on it. And why would that be?"

"B-b-because d-daddy has m-m-m-magic m-m-medical h-hands." Yevgeny said as he sniffed.

Mickey returned into the kitchen with the roll of medical tape and the gauze as Ian said, "That's right, kiddo. Daddy's got the magic medical training."

Mickey laughed and slapped Ian's ass, "You sure do, Red."

Ian rolled up some gauze and had Mickey hold it up to Yevgeny's eye as he taped it down, "Hey, but at least you look like a pirate now." Ian said as he finished taping the gauze down.

Mickey picked Yevgeny up off the counter and Ian went to go phone Fiona to ask if she could come pick Tori up.

Mickey carried the kid up the master bedroom and put him on the bed, "What do you wanna watch, kiddo?" He sat on the bed next to his son and pulled him into his lap.

"D-d-d-d-dr. Ph-ph-phil."

Mickey nodded and turned on the television and they cuddled together watching Dr. Phil.

Ian was in the kitchen watching Tori, who was going to be picked up by Fiona soon.

He picked her up and held her close to his chest, "You're gonna go see Aunt Fi, 'cause daddys have to deal with your brother. But you'll come home tomorrow, I promise."

Tori clapped her hands and reached up and pulled Ian's hair.

"No." Ian untangled her hands from his hair and brought her into the bedroom until Fiona came.

When Fiona did come to pick up Tori, she got all the information about what had happened and was utterly shocked.

"Holy shit. So, someone just decked him for havin' two dads and havin' a stutter. Fuckin' hell." Fiona said as she grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen sink.

"Yeah. He punched him in the eye. Kid's got a huge black eye, and a few scrapes on his face, which is why he has a bandage."

Fiona nodded as Ian rested Tori in the car seat and handed it to Fiona.

"I mean his stutter isn't just going to go away, right?"

Ian shook his head, "No, we've been trying a speech therapist, but due to the fact that he's made very little progress, and his age when it started, it's gonna be around for a while. We also don't want him to just stop talking due to being embarrassed about it. But, we do know that it bothers him. For us it's not a problem, Mick and I are used to it, just the kids at his school aren't."

Fiona nodded in response, "Well, kids are tricky. Bullying is so difficult." She then looked down at the carseat, "When do you want the princess back? If you don't tell me I might have to steal her."

"How about 12 tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good."

Fiona then left and Ian returned to spend time with his son and his husband.


	18. Baby Feet

One Shot #16

 **August 13th, 2019**

Mickey left work at five and arrived home at five fifteen that evening. His side hurt like a bitch and he was ready to go lie down and spend time with his family.

He opened the door to the house and walked into the house in pain, trying not to show the fact that he was in pain.

"Hey, babe. How was work?" Ian asked as he approached Mickey.

Mickey smiled, "Good. Busy. Lots of dead people to embalm and cremate. Always fun."

He winced a bit as Ian wrapped his arms around his waist, "You okay, Mick. I saw that wince, so don't pretend like it didn't happen."

Mickey shrugged, which hurt, "I bruised my rib at work. Anyways, I'm going to, uh, go shower."

"You sure that everything is okay?" Ian asked as Mickey turned to head upstairs.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mickey said as he got to the top of the stairs.

He went into the bathroom, took off his shirt, and looked at the bandage on the left side of his torso. Mickey fingered the medical tape and slowly pulled the bandage off revealing his new tattoos. He was used to nursing his new tattoos, even though he hadn't gotten any since the last time he made modifications to his 'Ian Galeger' tattoo (the guy who had done the tattoo originally messed it up severely, it had not been Mickey's fault), which now read, 'Ian Gallagher' after getting some laser treatments and then tattooing over the cleared skin, his gift to himself after he had gotten his job. Mickey gently dabbed the new tattoos with lukewarm water and antimicrobial soap. He dabbed it dry and then covered the new tattoos with a light layer of A+D Ointment, before heading downstairs.

Ian was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen, and he noticed his husband not wearing his shirt with a ton of redness on his side.

"Hey, babe. Can you check this for me?" Mickey asked, this was how he decided to reveal the new tattoo that Ian had no idea about.

Ian nodded, "Yeah. I'll be right over." Ian said as he continued stirring the pot. He took the pot off the stove after a few more minutes and then went to Mickey to check out this 'bruised rib'.

Mickey shielded Ian from it for a moment and then finally showed Ian.

"Mickey."

Mickey smiled, "Yes, Ian."

Ian's hand rested on Mickey's hip, "You got another tattoo."

Mickey nodded, "Look more closely at what it's of-"

Ian looked closer, "Feet?"

"They, uh, they are the footprints of Yevgeny and Tori."

Ian took a sharp inhale and his face turned red and then his eyes became rimmed with red, he was about to cry, "It's beautiful."

The feet were baby feet, one of each child from when they were born, they were placed so that they looked like footsteps, it looked as if they were ink pressed onto his skin with beautiful shading. Ian could see all the wrinkles of the feet and even the small swirls of toe prints on each foot that would identify them as each child's.

"I plan to get their names in their handwriting when Tori turns Yev's age. I already have a sample of Yevgeny's handwriting." Ian's eyes were red and wet and Mickey picked up Ian's face and then pressed a kiss to his lips. "After the names, I promise, no more tattoos."

"If you wanted more, I wouldn't mind."

"I don't."

Ian smiled, "I actually think that, uh, if you don't mind... maybe, uh, could I, uh, get the same thing somewhere else?"

Mickey smiled, "Why not, firecrotch. Where were you thinkin'?" His finger trailed down Ian's chest.

"Maybe my upper inner arm?" Ian suggested as he brushed his finger against his left arm in the spot that he liked.

Mickey nodded, "If you wanna do it, I'll call my tattooist."

Ian nodded, "I think that that would be good. I, uh, like his work, but I love his canvas even more."

A very tiny smile crossed Mickey's lips and he had a light blush to his cheeks, "Well, I, uh, met the guy in prison. He was not the guy who did the" he motioned towards where the 'Ian Galeger' tattoo had once been "but he was the one who fixed it. He's a nice guy,"

Ian gulped and then asked, "Does he know?"

"Yeah. He does. He's supportive of my being gay, he's dated a few men."

The red head nodded, "Sounds good," he then looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, "Mick, could you, uh, come with me?"

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, slightly stretching his tattoo, which was painful, but he ignored it, "Sure, firecrotch."

Two weeks later, Ian picked up Mickey from work and they headed towards the tattoo parlor.

"Did you drop the kid's off at Fi's?" Mickey asked as he pulled the footprints out of his briefcase.

Ian shook his head as he turned onto the highway, "No, she came over to the house. She thought that it might be easier." He tapped his fingers on the wheel nervously.

Mickey nodded and pulled some paperwork out of his briefcase, death certificates that he was in charge of checking before cremation and or burial, "Stupid paperwork."

"Paperwork's part of the job. How was work?"

"Good. I had some massive restorations that I had to do, and, uh, I was asked to become a partner."

Ian looked at Mickey for a brief second with a slack jaw, "Holy shit, Mickey! That's fuckin' great! This is exactly what you wanted!"

Mickey nodded, "Yeah. It's great. Especially since we have set up money for buying my share. So, from now on, I'll be getting half the profits, instead of just getting paid by Jack. I'll also have say in expansion and anything relating to the business."

"That's so great, babe."

They got off the highway and soon were pulling into the tattoo parlors parking.

Mickey walked beside Ian as they approached the shop and they sat checked in and then sat in the waiting area.

Ian fingered the papers in Mickey's hands and Mickey took his hand, "You'll be fine. You can say no at any time."

"Nope. Nope. I want to do this. Don't give me a way out."

Mickey chuckled and then under his breathe said, "well, if you're a good boy, then I'll reward you later tonight."

A man with rather large biceps and blonde hair appeared near the counter, "Aye! It's the Milkovich meister!"

"Hey, Jonah." Mickey said as he stood up and they shook hands.

Jonah looked at Ian and then back at Mickey, "This him?"

Mickey nodded, "Yeah. This is Ian."

Ian stood up and shook Jonah's hand as Jonah introduced himself.

Jonah sucker punched Mickey in the arm, "Dude, you got a nice one. And here I thought you were dating some sort of prison junkie. But, man, this dude's hot. Nice work."

"Dude, he's hardcore. He's been to military prison." Mickey said as he wrapped his arm around Ian's waist.

"No shit? Couldn't tell you were military. What branch?"

Ian cringed as they walked to Jonah's table, "Army. Well, kinda. Dishonorable discharge at Basic."

Jonah laughed a little, "Okay, you gotta tell me the story now, man." He smiled at him as he wiped down the table for the second time, Mickey had told Ian that Jonah was a little bit of a clean freak.

"Well, uh, I'm bipolar. So, uh, that didn't go well. I, uh, didn't know at the time and I had one of my batshit moments. I stole a helicopter, broke it, stole my brother's identity to join since I was underage, and then stole army issued boxer briefs. They did not get those back." He laughed at the last part.

"Dude, that's like, epic. So, like, how did they find you?"

Ian cringed, "Well, my half siblings half sister from their dad reported me to the MP's after my half brother, Carl, incarcerated her son by stashing drugs onto him, he was eleven at the time. So, Sammi, the half sister of my half siblings, who is thankfully not related to me, was furious and she found out that I had run away from the army and she reported me to get back at my half sister. It's just a long story. And now she's in jail for trying to kill Mickey."

Jonah looked stunned, "Wow." and then he brought out a tray of ink. "Can you, uh, take your shirt off? It'll give me better access."

Ian nodded and slipped off his shirt, revealing his side tattoo of the eagle riding the rifle.

"Cool ink. That from the military?"

Ian nodded briskly and laid on the table, "Yeah."

"Sweet." He then turned to Mickey, "Mick, if you want to you can, you know, sit down." Jonah said as he gestured towards the seat next to the head of the table.

Ian draped his right arm off the side of the table as Mickey sat down and grabbed his hand.

"So, you two have kids, right?"

Mickey nodded, "Yeah. Those are who the feet belong to. One of each of theirs."

"Boys or girls?"

Ian smiled at Mickey as Jonah wiped his arm with alcohol, sanitizing the skin, "both. One boy and one girl. The boy's four and the girl is two months."

Jonah nodded as he placed the stencil that had been used for Mickey on the inner portion of Ian's left upper arm.

As the tattoo machine pricked ink into Ian's arm, he squeezed Mickey's hand, trying not to scream out in pain. He could be a total wuss when it came to pain. But, he got through it and eventually, they were standing in front of the mirror with Ian's arm out to the side admiring it.

"It's beautiful." Ian said. "Thank you so much."

"Nothing I wouldn't do for my buddy's husband."

Ian and Mickey paid and Mickey took Ian home to nurse the new tattoo on Ian's body.


	19. When Babies Talk

Maryellen590 (AO3): You know what it be cool to have a chapter in lil yevgeny mind as baby see what he thinks of his parents Its just a thought that struck me with this chapter. We always wonder what baby thinks haha just a thought. Thank you for this update.

 **February 11th 2015**

"Alright, so now what I'm going to want you two to do is get him in the carseat and I'll test it out and make sure that it's okay for him to go home in."

Ian carefully placed the baby in the carseat and Mickey did the buckles exclaiming, "He sure is a tiny little fucker, isn't he."

'I sure fuckin' am and I fuckin' hate it', the baby thought to himself.

The nurse looked appalled for a moment and then started checking the carseat and writing notes down until finally she declared that the carseat was indeed safe and that Ian and Mickey could go home.

Mickey filled out what was left of the paperwork and they left their hospital room.

A nurse was behind them pushing a cart of their stuff, Ian's family and co-workers had brought lots of gifts and cards all which were currently on the cart.

Ian sat in a wheelchair carefully cradling their son's car seat to his chest as Mickey pushed the chair down the hallway, "Did you make sure that Mandy was coming back with the car?" Ian asked as he rested his hand on his son's belly and let the infant's fingers curl around his finger in a fist.

"Yeah. I made sure. She said that she's out there already."

The baby yawned and Ian almost went crazy, "Did you see that, Mick?" He was completely lovestruck. He had been since he had first laid eyes on the child. It didn't matter that he wasn't Ian's flesh and blood, all that mattered was that Ian loved the kid already.

"Yeah, Red, I saw." Mickey said as he yawned.

'Does this guy hate me already? I'm a goddamn baby, how could he hate me. This other guy fuckin' adores me... This shit doesn't make sense.' The kid thought.

Mickey had barely gotten any sleep the night before, he had been up all night watching this child, that just so happened to share his DNA, wriggle about and cry, because Ian wouldn't allow the kid to go back to the nursery for the night.

"He looks so much like you, Mick. He's got your nose." Ian stroked his thumb against the baby's soft cheek as they arrived at the pickup area.

'Really? I look like him. Oh, wait, right, apparently I'm that guy's kid and not Carrotboy's kid? That's what his name is right?'

Mandy had indeed shown up and she was parked right out front. The nurse helped Mandy get all the things from the cart into the trunk as Ian and Mickey got the car seat into the car and made sure that it was completely secure, so that there would be no baby flying through the front window at anytime. Ian sat next to the carseat in the back and kept his eyes on the infant as Mickey went up to the front to sit.

Ian knew that Mickey was having a hard time adjusting to the idea that now he had to share Ian with another life form.

'So, uh, boys, I'm wet. I think I pissed myself. Clean me! I'm gonna cry! I will fuckin' cry if I need to to get changed."

The baby cried and Ian rested his hand on the baby's stomach, "Mick, I think that he wet himself."

"Well, he's gonna have to fuckin' wait until we get home. It's too dangerous to change him in the car."

Ian sighed and eventually stuck his pinkie in the kid's mouth, "shhh Yev. I'll change you once we get home."

'Okay. There's a finger in my mouth. I can deal with this.'

When they got home, Ian went to the bedroom and Mickey took the baby into the bathroom and laid him on the floor and took the kids diaper off, "Alright, buddy, let's get you changed."

'Okay, maybe this guys not bad after all. I mean apparently he's my dad. So, uh, dad's not too bad. He's changing me, so that's a plus.'

"We gotta stay quiet now. Your daddy is trying to sleep."

'Wait. So, I have like two dads?'

Mickey put the clean diaper on the baby and watched him move and blink slowly, "You gonna take a nap, kiddo?"

'Yeah. I guess.' Yevgeny thought as his eyelids became heavy.

Mickey picked the kid up and held him against his chest and carried him into his bedroom where Ian was lying down. He climbed into bed next to Ian and laid down, resting the infant on his chest, so that he was soothed by his father's heartbeat.

'Okay. This dad's okay too.' Yevgeny thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	20. Grief and Longing

**What happened to Mickey's mom? Who was she?**

 **This is a continuation from the chapter from Gallavich in The Sheets called Safe.A lot of people in the community hate that Mickey's mom is never there or explained so...**

 **There's reference to rape and there is talk of murder.**

 **November 17th 2014**

Mickey hadn't gotten out of bed since the night before when he had gone into full panic attack mode, and Ian was getting increasingly concerned. The older man was awake, but he was wrapped up in the bed sheets, with them pulled up to his face, so that Ian could only see the top of his head.

Ian had called in sick that morning, saying that he needed the day off, because his partner was very sick. Since it was his first family emergency, his boss had given him an easy time taking the day off. So now, Ian was sitting on the edge of the bed nervously watching his partner just lie there and do nothing.

"Hey, Mick? Wanna go do something?" Ian asked as he placed his hand in Mickey's hair. "We can go shooting if you want?" He stroked Mickey's hair, "Or we could take another bath?" He sighed, "That seemed to help yesterday. You wanna do that?" There was no response. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Mickey used a shaky hand to pull Ian close, "Want me to come in?" Mickey nodded and so Ian slipped under the covers and Mickey backed himself into Ian and Ian spooned Mickey's body, wrapping his arms around his partner. Ian pressed a kiss to the back of Ian's neck.

"I hate my dad." Mickey muttered under his breath as he drew circles on Ian's arm with his finger.

Ian pulled him even closer and stroked his hair, "I know. I know, Mickey."

Mickey sighed, "Sometimes, I really miss my mom, you know?"

Ian held onto Mickey's hand, "I know."

Mickey ran his fingers along Ian's hand, "I told her about you, before she died."

Ian picked up his head for a moment, "What?"

"I told her about you. About us. She was happy that I had found someone, even tried to get me to admit it to myself that I was in love with you. Ma said that it didn't matter if I was gay, and that she had known all along. Even told me about how when I was little, I used to get embarrassed around you." Mickey's breath hitched. "She tried to protect me, E. She tried so hard. I just, I fuckin' can't, believe that she's gone. How could my dad have done that to her? How could he kill her, and like he did?"

Ian sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know."

"I just remember it so well. She had come home from her corner and gotten a beer out of the fridge, she tried to hide her money, but dad, dad got angry 'cause she wouldn't give up the cash. It was money for me to get out, Ian. For me and you to get out with Mandy and my brothers. Money to move away, but, he found it. Beat her hard, and then killed her using drugs. He made her OD on heroin. He cut her up and then took her body to dump her. Said that if I told anyone that he would kill me and my siblings, plus there's no evidence. He knows his way around evidence." Mickey curled in the fetal position.

"I know, baby. I know."

Mickey closed his eyes, "She knew that dad was raping me as a kid, but there was nothing she could do. Ma tried to get me help, but he just fuckin' kept doing it. Every fuckin' day, until he thought that it was making him look gay. Then, he just turned to Mandy, and I don't think that I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that. She may be a real bitch, but she's been through a lot because of me."

"Mickey, that's not fair. None of this is your fault. It's all Terry's fault. Viktoriya tried her hardest to protect you, even she knew that it was all Terry's fault. It was never your fault and it never will be, ever."

Mickey sighed, "I just wish that she could be at the wedding. See me getting married to you. She would have loved that."

Ian nodded, "I know. She would have been so proud of you. So fuckin' proud of you."

Notes:

Yes, Mickey's mom was a prostitute (I like to think that this is why he became a pimp- so that he was protecting his girls from the other pimps) and yes she was brutally murdered in front of her children. The killing happened place between seasons 1 and 2.


	21. Three Milkovich Kids

**March 21st 2022**

Mickey hurriedly scrambled eggs in the pan and took a sip of his coffee, "Ian, will you get the kids out here. I'm makin' eggs. They gotta eat before they go to school." Mickey said as he glanced at the oven. The bacon was not burning, all was good.

Ian appeared with Tori in his arms and Yevgeny at his side, "I'm superman. Aren't I?"

Mickey snickered and took the eggs off the stove and then pressed a kiss to Ian's lips, "Yes, you are." He ran his fingers through Ian's hair. "You're my super man."

"Ewwwww." Tori squealed as her father's shared another kiss.

Mickey smiled as Ian and him broke the kiss, "Aw, can't your daddies show each other some love." He looked at his daughter and took her from Ian, "Can't we, baby girl? Hmmm?"

She giggled as rested her head on Mickey's shoulder as Ian smiled at them and then ushered Yevgeny to the table.

He went to the cabinets and pulled out two mugs, and started filling them with coffee as Mickey settled his daughter into a chair at the table, pressing a kiss in her hair.

Mickey assembled the plates of food and brought them over to the kids, "Here we go, breakfast of champions." He kissed the heads of both his kids and then pressed a kiss to Ian's forehead, "Eat up. We gotta get going soon."

There was a knock at the door and Ian said, "I'll get it. You guys start. I'll be right there. It's probably the mail guy."

He left the kitchen and went to go answer the door as Mickey spooned soft cereal into Viktoriya's mouth saying, "ah" every time his daughter ate from the spoon, "That yummy?"

"Mick? It's your sister."

"Hey, Mands, you know that you have a key. You can use it." Mickey said as he wiped some excess food from the corner of Viktoriya's mouth.

"No, uh, Mick. It's the other one."

Mickey dropped the spoon into the plate and got up from the table, "Molly?" Ian brought a girl, of around 16 over, she had dark brown hair and was about Mickey's height, "Shit. Well, uh. I guess I can make some more breakfast. Come sit down." He then looked at Ian, "Can you finish feedin' Tori?"

Ian nodded and closed the door behind Molly, "So, uh, why are you here exactly?"

"Mom... I couldn't do it anymore."

Mickey nodded as Molly took a seat at the table and as he heated up the stove once more, "So, uh, how did you find us?" He said as he pointed the spatula at Molly.

"Mick, put it down." Ian said as he finished spooning the food into Viktoriya's mouth. "Uh, I gotta go change her." Ian said as he picked up his daughter.

Yevgeny scarfed down his eggs, "D-dad. More."

"What about a please?" Mickey asked.

"P-p-please."

Mickey gave him a thumbs up, "Will do, kiddo. Go get your hair combed while I cook 'em." Yev got up and went running upstairs. And Mickey turned his attention to Molly, "So, uh you didn't answer my question."

Molly nodded, "Right. I asked around. Figured it out. I'm resourceful."

"Easy enough for dad to figure out?"

"Nah. Probably not. Speaking of, where is he?"

Mickey shook his head, "The fuck should I know. Probably jail, seeing as he hasn't come after me or my partner yet."

Molly tilted her head, "Business partner?"

Mickey laughed as he transferred the eggs onto a plate, "No. My husband. Ian's my husband." Mickey flashed her a quick view of his ring. "Married. Not just ghetto married. Real married. Legal and all that shit, and we can thank the goddamn state of Illi-fuckin'-nois. Those two are our kids."

The girl smiled as her brother slid her a plate of eggs and bacon, "So, you're gay?"

"Big 'ol fuckin' mo." Mickey said as Yevgeny came zipping back into the room. "Whoa whoa whoa. Slow it down kid. You're gonna ram yourself into a wall." He put a plate in front of Yevgeny's chair. "Now, sit down and finish before Pa's gotta take you to school."

Molly dug into her eggs as Ian came back, "She's clean, Mick." The little girl was deposited into Mickey's waiting arms.

"Good." Mickey said as he held his daughter against his hip. "E, I made you lunch. It's in the fridge. So, if you get hungry and I can't come up, it's in there. Did you take your meds?"

Ian nodded, "Yes." He wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and pressed a kiss to Mickey's lips. "Thank you for the lunch." He then turned his attention to Molly, "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"If that's okay?" Molly asked, "I can help around the house."

Ian shook his head, "No, we're family. You're good. You can stay in the guest room until you're ready to leave. All you gotta do is get enrolled in highschool. Have you ever been to school?" Molly shook her head, "Okay. Then I guess we'll take a trip to the local highschool and get you enrolled."

Mickey sighed, "When I get downstairs, I'll call Mands. She needs to be in on this."

Ian nodded, "So, uh, Molly, you're going to stay with me for the day, 'cause, uh, Mickey's gotta work."

"Where does he work?"

"He works here. Downstairs as an embalmer. This is a funeral home."

Molly thought about that for a moment, "Cool. Couldn't I just work here?"

Mickey shook his head, "No. You would have to be licensed. School's better. You can work here if you go to Mortuary school."

"So, uh, why then do you guys live here? In a funeral home?"

Mickey took a bit of toast, "Cheaper and I'm a lot easier to reach in time of crisis for whoever needs assistance. My business partner didn't want it, so we decided to move in. It has nice space."

Molly nodded, "That's cool."

Ian nodded in response, he enjoyed their alternative lifestyle. He was an embalmer and funeral director's husband and he had even started helping around the funeral home. He was in charge of the flowers and making sure that things were in order and that the downstairs portion of the house looked decent.

Mickey grabbed his briefcase and pressed a kiss to the side of Ian's head, "I gotta go to work now. See you guys later." He pressed a kiss to Viktoriya and Yev's heads and then headed down to the basement.

"So, he really does work with dead people?" Molly asked as Ian picked Viktoriya up from where Mickey had put her down.

"Yeah. It's a family business. If one of the kids wants it, they can get certified and own it. Recently, Mickey's partner has decided that next year, he's gonna retire. He's giving us the option to buy him out and Mickey and I are saving for it. The house is just one of the perks. His partner though, he's a good man. It'll be a shame to see him go. But since Mickey joined, we've had excellent business. We're one of the top funeral homes in Chicago. In only a year, it'll be the Milkovich Funeral Home and Crematorium." Ian said with a smile.

Yevgeny grabbed his backpack and tugged on Ian's hand, "We gotta go, daddy."

"I know." He smiled at Molly, "Let's go. You can come with me when I drop the kids off. Then we can stop at the highschool."

That night, Mickey came back early and so they had a large sit down meal. All five of them.

"So, how did the highschool search go?" Mickey asked as he spoon fed Tori.

Ian swallowed the food in his mouth, "It went well. Molly tested into freshman year, which is great considering she's never been to school before. She starts tomorrow."

"Good." Mickey said as he put the spoon in his daughter's mouth, "Very good." He looked at his son who was picking at his food with his fork, "You gonna eat, buddy, or not?"

Yev nodded and started eating.

"So, Mick, how was work?" Ian asked as he cut up his steak.

Mickey sighed, "Pretty good. Mandy's comin' over tomorrow. We gotta discuss the whole Terry thing, and how we are going to ever get him to agree to sign guardianship of you over to us. Just so that we can be at school meetings and so you don't need to deal with Terry. That okay?"

Molly nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright. Well, I can't believe that we've forgotten to tell Yev, we were just so busy this morning." Ian said as he smiled at Yev.

"W-w-w-w-what?" Yevgeny asked as he looked up from his food.

Ian smiled at the kid, "You know who this is right?" He said as he pointed to Molly.

"Y-y-yes, that's a-a-aunt M-m-m-molly."

Molly smiled, "How does he know that?"

Mickey smiled and scoffed, "I guess that Ian's photo albums really worked." He sighed, "He's been working on these photo albums forever, and we had one photo of you and it was put in in the Milkovich siblings section. So, uh, whenever he goes through the book he amazing that I have so many siblings."

"Really?"

Ian nodded, "It's true. It's been so important to us that they know their family or at least know of... well everyone but Terry. We leave him out."

"D-d-daddys. I-I-I'm done e-eating. C-c-can aunt M-m-m-molly c-c-come p-play w-w-w-w-with m-m-me?"

Mickey watched as his son got up from his seat and then went to go clean his plate and put it in the dishwasher, "You should ask Molly."

Yevgeny put his dish in the dishwasher and then stood by Molly's side, "W-w-w-will y-you p-play w-w-w-w-with me?"

Molly nodded and cleared her plate and then went off to play with Yevgeny in the playroom.

"Well, I think that this is gonna work nicely." Ian said as he picked up his glass of water.

Mickey nodded, "It's good. I think that she really needs some actual family. I'm okay with her crashing here. Are you?"

"Yeah. Totally. I think it'll be a good thing."


	22. Thunderstorm of Fear

**Anon (tumblr): Omg how about mickey being really scared of thunderstorms and he's in bed while ian's still watching tv so he goes to Ian and cuddles up to him because he's scared. And Ian finding it super cute and comforting him awh**

The room shook and Mickey yelped, "Fuckin' shit." Mickey double checked that Yevgeny was safe and asleep in his crib. Which he was indeed.

The room shook again and the lights flickered and then went out, "Fuck! Fuck! Where's the power box?" He had no idea.

He sat up in bed and curled up into a ball, "Ian! The power's out!"

"Mickey, I know. I can see that. Where are you?" Ian asked as he felt along the walls.

Mickey was literally shaking, "I'm fuckin' flippin' out, Ian."

Ian sighed as the room shook and the lightening flashed, "Where are you?"

"Bedroom." Mickey said as he pulled the sheet up and tried to control his shaking.

Ian made his way to the bedroom, "It's just a power outage, Mick. It'll come back on soon."

Mickey was ready to nearly piss his pants, he hated thunder, it was just too loud and it freaked him out.

He tried to curl up tighter as Ian entered the bedroom and found Mickey in bed, "hi." he said softly.

"Fuckin' get in bed now." Mickey said as another roll of thunder boomed.

Ian chuckled and slipped under the sheets of the bed and wrapped himself around Mickey, "It's okay. It's just thunder."

Mickey nodded, but pressed his face into Ian's chest and pulled him super close, "Shhh, tough guy, I got you. We just gotta wait until the power comes back on, and then we'll have light again."

Mickey nodded and held Ian close, "Don't let go. Please, don't let go."

It was adorable to Ian just how sometimes Mickey really did have a huge craving for physical attention and that Mickey really did have phobias. His main phobias consisted of fireworks, thunderstorms, and spiders. Put him in a situation when he had to deal with them, and he really lost it.

The brown haired man sighed as he pressed a kiss to Ian's pale clavicle.

"I won't leave you, don't worry, Mick. I'll stay here until you calm down and go to sleep."

Mickey nodded and then inhaled Ian's sweet scent, there was no earthly way to describe it, he smelled like heaven.

Ian pressed his nose into Mickey's hair, he loved Mickey's smell. He smelled like his Old Spice deodorant and a tad of his sweat. That was the scent of love for Ian, nothing else.

"Want me to give you a back rub?"

Mickey nodded and Ian went to the bathroom to get massage oil, a lavender scented product that he had purchased at the local pharmacy for times like this. He brought the bottle into the bedroom and found Mickey lying on his stomach, "I'm fuckin' ready."

Ian snickered and sat on the edge of the bed, he poured oil onto Mickey's back and slowly started massaging Mickey's back, working out all the knots that had formed in the days since his last massage from Ian.

"You're really tight, babe."

Mickey chuckled, "Fuck yeah, I am."

Ian stuck out his tongue at his partner, "Not in that way." Ian said as he worked his fingers through a tough knot.

The red head set to work massaging Mickey until finally over thirty minutes later, he was asleep.

Ian managed to tuck him in and then he crawled into his side of the bed, lightly spooning his partner as he too drifted off.


	23. There's No Fun in Funerals

**Death is in this chapter.**

Recruit Gallagher was studying at the breakrooms table. He had finished his physical training for the day and was now in the throws of studying for his exam on military terminology and also for a test on emergency medical care.

"Yo! Gallagher? You wanna go play some ball with us in the courtyard?" Recruit Sander asked as he threw on his jacket, getting ready to go out in the rain.

"No, Sanders. I have stuff to study for." Gallagher said with a wave of his hand as he flipped the pages of his notes. "Next time."

There never was a next time.

There was a knock on the apartment door and Ian got up from his desk and went to go answer it.

"Coming!" Ian shouted as he hurried towards the door.

He flung the door open only to see a Lieutenant standing at his door, "Ian Gallagher?" The Lieutenant said with a serious tone.

Ian ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, "Yeah. That's me."

"I have been asked to inform you that your friend has been reported dead in Kabul, Afghanistan at 1400 on May 3, 2015. He was killed by gunshot. On the behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you and his family my deepest sympathy in your great loss."

Ian couldn't speak and finally he found the words, "He didn't have f-family." He said as he rubbed his lip nervously with his thumb.

The Lieutenant handed over a packet of information and then left Ian reeling in the doorway, "fuck,' Ian said as he slammed the door and then sauntered over to his desk chair where he collapsed and then tossed the packet of information onto the table.

"Ian, I'm home. Why is the baby crying?" Mickey asked as he entered the apartment. He found Ian sitting in his office, just staring at the wall, "Ian?"

All he could hear was Ian muttering, "He's dead. He's dead," over and over again.

"Who's dead?" Mickey asked as he kneeled in front of Ian, trying to look Ian in the eyes.

Ian looked away, "Kyle."

"Who is Kyle?" Mickey asked as he put his hand on Ian's knee.

Ian shook his head, "My friend. Army. Dead. Dead. He's fuckin' dead."

Mickey stood up and enveloped Ian into his arms, "What do you need me to do?"

"Read the packet. Tell me if I have to organize anything." Ian said as he held on tightly to Mickey.

They agreed to go upstairs to talk about what had happened and so that Mickey could tell Ian what he had to do in order to prepare for a funeral.

Mickey sat on the bed and Ian sat in his lap, clutching onto Mickey's arm for dear life as Mickey opened the manilla folder, pulling out a list.

"His funeral has already been planned. It's going to be in Chicago. It's going to be a military funeral. They have already given the options, and he had written up a will with all the information in there. He also prepaid for embalming and pre-prepared all his funeral requests. It says that he wishes to be buried with a casket draped with the American flag, pallbearers, he then requested that his casket be pulled by riderless horses, which apparently symbolizes that he is a fallen leader, that Taps plays in the distance, and that finally a three volley salute is shot will be performed by 7 servicemen." Ian nodded, "His body is already at the funeral home he selected and they know what he asked for. He'll be buried on Monday at Rosehill Cemetery."

Ian nodded, "Fuck. I can't believe that he's dead. It just doesn't make any sense."

Mickey nodded and held him closer, "I know. I know." He said, trying to soothe his partner.

On Monday,

Ian was getting dressed in his military formals, he wasn't ready for the funeral of one of his best combat friends. They had been so close, and all he could do was remember that final day that he didn't go play basketball with the guys. That next morning, Ian had ran away. It had taken a few months before Ian could even write a letter to him. He thought that a letter would be more heartfelt. They had sent each other letters over the past few months, just catching up, and now one year and six months later, his friend was dead, and he was never going to see him again.

"Ian." Mickey said as he took the beret that Ian was clutching in his hands from him, "You gotta finish getting ready."

Ian had been staring at a wall for a full five minutes now, it was like he was in a dream world, he shook himself out of it, "Yeah." His throat felt dry with the response and Mickey put the beret onto Ian's head making sure that the top of Ian's hair was completely covered. The day before, Ian had let Mickey cut his hair so that it fit army regulations once more, Mickey had actually done a very good job and Ian was fairly satisfied with it.

Mickey's hands grazed the back of Ian's neck for a moment and he looked him in the eyes, "You're gonna be okay, tough guy." Ian nodded and tugged on Mickey's tie as Mickey's fingers ran along Ian's name plate, "Gallagher." He couldn't help but smile as he said it.

A tiny smile crossed Ian's face and then he took Mickey's hand, "I'm ready."

"Good." Mickey said as he squeezed his husband's cold hand, "You look good."

Ian nodded a thank you and then they left.

Ian could barely hold it together on the ride there and when they did get to the cemetery, he had an even harder time as he watched his friend being lowered into the ground as his partner held him close.

He was quiet through the rest of the day, affected by what he saw. Sad that he missed out on a lot of opportunities with the army, but if he had stayed with the army, he didn't know if he would still have Mickey, and Mickey was so much more important to him.

That night as they sat in bed talking about the events of the day, Mickey held Ian close, squeezing his hand for comfort, "I think that I want to become a funeral director."


	24. Sicky Mickey

"Mick. Hey, Mick. You gotta get up to work on that project for Steven." Ian said as he pulled the sheet off his partner. Mickey moaned and rolled over in bed and clutched a pillow to his stomach, "I'm serious."

Mickey shook his head, "No. Sick." He said as he tried to pull the sheets from Ian's grasp.

Ian sighed, "Okay. I'll call him and tell him that you can't do it."

Mickey nodded and rolled, "Thanks."

Ian pressed the back of his hand to Mickey's forehead, feeling warmth coming off of it he pulled his hand back, "You're running a fever. I'll go get a wet washcloth."

Ian left and returned to the bedroom with a glass of water, a tablet of Ibuprofen, and a wet washcloth.

"I don't need help." Mickey said as he moaned in pain.

Ian scoffed, "Yes, yes, you do. You're sick, Mick. You're gonna have to let the tough guy act go. You're sick. I'm taking care of you, that's that." Ian's red hair flopped in his face.

"You have work fuckhead."

Ian shook his head, "No. I said that I wasn't going to come in, and that I had someone that I needed to take care of."

Mickey groaned, "I hate you." He said with no venom.

"I hate you too." Ian said as he stuck his tongue out at his partner and handed the tablet to Mickey. "Here you go. Take that, it'll bring your fever down."

Mickey swallowed the pill dry, which made Ian cringe, but then he started blotting the wet cloth against his boyfriend's heated forehead.

"Thanks, E." Mickey said as he closed his eyes.

Ian noticed that Mickey was actually sweating, "Maybe, we should put you in a bath? See if that takes your temp down?" Mickey nodded. "You want that baby?"

Mickey nodded, "a bath would be nice."

Ian took his boyfriend's arm and helped him up, "Let's get you a bath. That might help you feel better. Do you feel nauseous?"

Mickey nodded and slowly waddled next to Ian, "Yeah. I feel like shit."

They made their way into the bathroom and Mickey then sat on the toilet seat as Ian started filling the tub with warm water.

"Hopefully, this will help you get your fever down."

As the water filled the tub Ian stood in front of Mickey, Mickey's head rested on his abdomen and his fingers gently scratching his lover's head as Mickey moaned lightly.

"I'm so cold." Mickey said as he sighed, Ian's fingers folding through his hair.

The tub was half-full and Ian's fingers scratched a little harder, "The tub's almost full, babe."

Mickey listened to the gentle inhales and exhales before he responded, "It's taking too long."

A shiver came up his back, "I wanna be fuckin' warm."

Ian wrapped his free arm around Mickey's waist, "You'll be warm soon. We just gotta get you into the tub." Mickey groaned as Ian turned his head to check the bath, "it's full. Let's get you in."

Ian helped Mickey over to the tub and then helped him get in, "Are you gonna come in?" Mickey asked as he sank into the warm water, immediately warming up.

"No. I want you to be able to relax, but I'll sit out here next to you."

Mickey nodded and leaned back against the back of the tub, "Thank you for doing this."

Ian nodded, "No problem. We gotta get you better though. Lots of rest for you."

"Is that why you won't come in?" Mickey asked as he closed his eyes and tried to relax a little.

Ian shook his head, "I don't want you to get a boner that I'll have to fix. The last thing you need right now is sex."

"Come on. I always need sex."

"Not until you are better." Ian said as he stroked his fingers against Mickey's hand.

Mickey scoffed and his head lolled a little, eyes still closed, "Is that supposed to be incentive for me to get better? Just so that you can fuck me?"

Ian nodded, "Yeah. That's the only reason."

Mickey sighed, "Sounds good. I'll try."

The redhead took a cup from the counter and filled it with water and then poured it lightly over Mickey's head, "Let's get you clean, you dirty fucker."

The brunette laughed, "Okay."

Ian squirted shampoo into the palm of his hand and then wiped it onto Mickey's hair and then started a very slow massage, causing Mickey to moan, "I fuckin' love you."

Ian nodded, "I know."

As the shampoo turned into foam, Ian filled up the glass with clean water with his free hand. He then slowly started to pour it over Mickey's hair, getting all the shampoo out of his lover's hair and causing Mickey to grin, "Warm. Mmmm."

"Feelin' better?" Ian asked as he then put the glass on the counter and then rested his hands on the lip of the bathtub.

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, much better."

Ian smiled, "Good." He helped Mickey out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel and then pulled the stopper on the tub, allowing it to drain as he helped Mickey into the bedroom. "I'll get you some warm pajamas and you can just veg out here."

Mickey nodded, " Mmmm, sounds nice." they reached the edge of the bed and Ian helped Mickey get in.

He then went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of his army sweatpants and his large army shirt and a pair of underwear, "Let's get ya toasty." He brought the clothes over to Mickey and then helped pull the clothing onto Mickey.

Once in the pajamas, Ian pulled the sheets up to Mickey's chest and slipped in next to him, "We should get some rest."

Mickey nodded and closed his eyes and drifted off and Ian pulled him into his arms.


	25. Some Support

**fiafaust (AO3) suggested that I have Iggy and the other Milkovich brothers being supportive of Mickey's being gay.**

 **I am so sorry that this took so long. I wanted to make sure that I got it right. I hope that you enjoy it! :)**

Mickey held his new purple tie in his hand, not a hundred percent sure what tomorrow was hold. He was getting married the next day, and his anxiety was mounting.

Someone knocked on his door and then opened it when he never responded, "Dude? Did you hear me? Dinner's ready." His brother, Iggy, said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Mickey exhaled slowly with a quiver of nervousness in it, "Yeah. I'll be right there."

"You nervous?" Iggy asked, for once actually making the fact that he did care known.

Mickey nodded briskly, "I'm fuckin' freakin' out. What if Terry comes?"

"He won't come. He's in jail and even if he made it out, your bro's have got your back. We won't let him in."

Mickey gulped, knowing that this was a serious statement, he didn't know what to say until the awkward, "thanks," came out. He turned the purple tie over in his hands repeatedly. It was the color that Ian had chosen for their wedding color.

"You know that none of us care that you're gay." Iggy said as he patted Mickey on the back, "We all got your back."

Mickey rubbed his hands together with the tie between them, "I'm fuckin' nervous. What if we get up there and he leaves. What if he decides he doesn't want to get married?"

Iggy scoffed, "He's not gonna do that, and you fuckin' know it. He's like head-over-heals with you." Iggy said as he took the tie from his brother and draped it over the doorknob, "by tomorrow night, you'll be a married man, Mick. Nothing to be scared of. Where's the other groom speaking of which?"

"At his house. He's prepping his suit and everything other there since he's going over there in the morning... something about it being bad luck seeing him getting dressed. Not like I've never seen it before... but he'll be back soon hopefully."

Iggy slapped Mickey on the back, "Go eat, kid."

Mickey smacked his brother's arm, "Fuck you. I'm not a kid."

"You're short and you're my little bro, therefore you are a kid."

Mickey got up and went into the kitchen just as Ian was arriving home, "heyo."

"In the kitchen!" Mickey shouted as he drew circles on the table with his finger.

Ian sauntered his way into the kitchen, "I'm back." He stole a piece of bacon and pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek, "how are you, soon-to-be hubby?"

"Fine. It was fine." Mickey said as he picked up the remaining piece of bacon. "Why did you steal my bacon, bitch?"

"I believe the term is hot bitch who fucks me." Ian said as he brought the delicious fatty bacon to his mouth.

Mickey snickered and pointed to the chair and with his mouth half full said, "You gonna sit?"

Ian sat down and tapped his finger on the table, "Did you make sure that everything fits?"

Mickey nodded, "Yeah. Everything fits well. What about you?"

"Yeah. Everything fits. Does it feel kinda weird that tomorrow we're getting married?" Ian asked as his fingers slowly found Mickey's hand and stroked the top of it.

The brunet sighed, "It's hard to believe that we haven't gotten married already. I feel like we have been married for a long time."

Ian nodded and Mickey cast his gaze to the table as Ian said, "Yeah. I agree. But tomorrow, it's gonna be real, Mick. We're going to be married after tomorrow."

A small grin crossed Mickey's face and he brought his other hand on top of Ian's, "I love you."


	26. Mickey The Embalmer

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER FEATURES VERY EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS OF EMBALMING DEAD PEOPLE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH.**

Mickey sat in his office checking out death certificates as Yevgeny sat on the floor playing on his father's iPad.

"Buddy, I gotta go work on someone. You gotta stay here. I want you to behave while I am gone. Can you do that?" Mickey asked his four year old son.

Yevgeny looked up at his Dad and nodded at his dad, "Okay, daddy."

Mickey patted the boy's head and then headed to his embalming room.

Today his last 'patient' was a Ms. Katherine Suen. She was thirty and had died from cancer a day ago. She was fairly intact and her family wished for her to be embalmed.

Her face was framed by short brown hair and she didn't smell as bad as some of his other corpses of the day. He had already filled out a detailed log of what she had been wearing and all the bruises that she had had prior to embalming, this helps to make sure that no law suits could be filed due to what had happened before she had been embalmed.

He suited up in his surgical gown, put his goggles on, a mask, a hair net, and then snapped on his gloves with a, "Let's do this."

Mickey had left the radio on from his earlier jobs and currently it was playing some classical music, it was almost like a drug when he listened to it, it calmed him and it made him feel like he could do his job.

The clothes had been taken off the body already, and towels had been laid across the woman's lap and breasts.

His hands slowly started to almost methodically start massaging the rigor mortis out of the muscles, so that they were slightly easier to move, allowing him to get her into a good supine position. Then he took the disinfectant and poured it on the body, sterilizing the skin, and cleaning it of external bacteria. He used a sponge to then rub it downwards to the lower orifices of the body, sanitizing those as well. Mickey hummed as he cleaned the body, this was the easy part.

When he had finished sterilizing the body, he took a razor from his kit and slowly started removing the peach fuzz from the woman's face. His telephone rang and it immediately answered and sent the message to speaker phone.

"Hello, Richardson Funeral Home. This is Mickey."

A voice chuckled, "Hey hot stuff, what are you up to?"

Mickey smiled as he heard his husband's voice over the speakerphone, "Oh you know... The usual prepping of the dead body."

Ian laughed, "Is Yevgeny in your office?"

"Yeah. You gonna come and get him?" Mickey asked as he finished removing the peach fuzz and he rubbed stay creme on the eye caps and slide them into place, closing the eyes as he went along and then grabbing a tiny container of super glue and gluing them shut so that they wouldn't pop open.

"Yeah. I was planning on coming to get him now. Are you gonna be late tonight?"

"Yeah. I got a body that needs to be finished for a viewing tomorrow." Mickey grabbed his mouth former and slid it into the woman's mouth and then grabbed his suture kit and sutured the mouth shut. Applying stay creme to the lips to keep them moist.

He could practically hear Ian nod, "Alright. So, do you want me to bring you dinner?"

"Nah, babe. I'll eat when I get home." Mickey said as he went over to his embalming machine and started mixing his chemicals.

He was using his favorite, one with a lanolin base that provided some extra color for the tissues.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

They said their 'I love you's' and then they hung up.

Mickey used his scalpel to open the carotid artery and then inserted his cannula, that was connected to the embalming machine, into the artery. He then flipped on the switch to the embalming machine and started flushing the body, watching the body turn the pinkish color that he expected.

It wasn't long until he pulled out the cannula and stitched up the jugular just as Ian poked his head in the door, "Hello." Mickey said as he started massaging the dead woman's feet.

"Hi." Ian remained in the doorway. He was used to his husband's job and it didn't gross him out or anything, just he wanted to help Mickey maintain a sterile working field. "She's starting to look good."

Mickey started a cavity treatment, aspirating the organs, and then inserting cavity fluid into the organs.

Then came time for him to wash the hair of the woman and her body once more, he did this carefully as Ian went to go check on Yevgeny.

Finally, he took his makeup and started bringing her face back to life, giving her colors that made her look very alive and like she was simply sleeping deeply. He trimmed her fingernails and then plugged her up with an AV plug for safety against anal leakage during her funeral.

Then he transferred her to the clean gurney and dressed her in the red dress that her family wished for her to be buried in. He then put her in the freezer and went to go find Ian who was sitting in his office playing with Yevgeny.

"I'm ready to go home."

Ian smiled and they all left the funeral home together.


	27. He's Back

There was a creek.

Mickey knew that something was off, perhaps it was what could have potentially caused the creek that prevented him from being able to return to sleep.

He checked that Ian was next to him- he was right there sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. Easy breaths going in and out of his body.

Maybe it was Molly, he doubted it, but he grabbed the gun in the closet just to be safe, and a pack of bullets from the upper drawer of his dresser.

Yevgeny and Tori were fast asleep in their beds. It couldn't have been them. He made his way from Tori's room down to the other end of the hall and checked Molly's bed. She was there.

He wiped his lip with his thumb nervously. There was definitely someone in the house.

Mickey went down the stairs, checking the surrounding rooms as he walked towards the kitchen.

A shadow was cast on the wall. He raised the gun and put his finger on the safety, getting ready to take the safety off the gun at any moment. He heard a grumble, and he swallowed, turning the corner into the kitchen.

"Hello, faggot son of mine." The figure said as he turned to face Mickey. It was his worst nightmare come to life with light blue eyes and blonde hair.

"So, you're finally outta jail, huh- Terry?"

The older man got up from his seat, causing the gun to shake in Mickey's hand.

"Nice house you got. Beautiful kids." He examined the picture frame that he held in his hand.

A frame with a photo of a smiling Mickey, Ian, Yevgeny, and Tori- their Christmas card from the previous year.

"Don't you fuckin' dare." Mickey warned.

"Would be a damn shame if something happened to their father- their daddy-"

Mickey fingered the safety, "Get out now or else I'll shoot. You're violating your parole, Terry."

A glint of metal shone from Terry's pocket, "How about I do a five for one deal? Five throats slit? Five blood pools?"

"IAN!" Mickey shouted as Terry ran at him-knife drawn.

Mickey's hand had frozen, he couldn't shoot. The knife had slipped into Mickey's arm as Ian came running down the stairs.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelped.

Ian lunged at Terry and brought him to the ground.

Molly appeared at the telephone as she called the police.

Mickey held onto his arm as blood seeped out of it.

Ian sat on top of Terry's chest and punched him square in the face, "Don't you fuckin' hurt my family, you fuckin' prick! Don't you dare hurt my fuckin' husband! Don't you fuckin' dare!"

The police started announcing themselves with their sirens, getting closer and closer.

Terry shoved Ian off his chest with all his might as Mickey collapsed on the ground.

Terry opened the backdoor screaming that he would be back to kill them soon as he ran out of the house, he wasn't going to let the cops get him.

They could now see the lights flashing outside through their windows.

Ian took his sleep shirt off and tore it into a long strip, wrapping it around Mickey's arm and tying it tightly to stop the bleeding. Mickey provided pressure until he passed out due to blood loss.

He remained out cold until he was getting lifted into an ambulance.

Mickey coughed and felt a hand on his arm, "Ian. Fuck. IAN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

A hand squeezed his hand and Ian's face appeared, "I'm right here, Mick. I'm right here."

"T-t-terry's going to c-come back."

Ian shook his head abruptly, "No. He's gone. I promise that he won't come back. He's dead, babe, he's dead. He's gone."

"H-how?"

Ian squeezed his husband's hand, "He ran, the police shot him. You're gonna be fine. Molly's with the kids. They woke up, but didn't come downstairs. Mandy and Lip are coming over to watch them. He's dead. Your dad's dead. You're okay."

And with that Mickey passed out again.


	28. Pranks From The Embalming Table

"DADDYYYYYYYY!" Viktoriya flung herself on top of Mickey in bed, landing on his side.

Mickey moaned and reluctantly opened his eyes, "What do you want baby?" He said as he helped her lie between Ian and him.

Tori cuddled into his side, "It's Saturday, Daddy! You said that we could decorate the house!"

Mickey sighed and checked the clock, "Baby, it's only six a.m." He pressed a kiss in her hair and as she nuzzled her face into her father's side. "And you gotta be quieter sweet pea, Daddy Ian is sleeping."

"But you promised, Daddy." Viktoriya's eyes filled with tears.

Mickey sighed, "Alright, Tori. We'll decorate once Daddy Ian is up and once your brother wakes up."

Tori got up and stood on the bed and lept off it, "Then I'm going to go wake him up."

"No. No, Tori. You can't go wake him up. He's sleepin'. Come back up here." Mickey said as he patted the bed.

Tori climbed back onto the bed and sat on Mickey's chest, "Can I see the dead people today?"

"No." Mickey said sternly as he closed his eyes and pulled her close.

She stuck her thumb in her mouth, "But daddy, they live here too."

Mickey brushed her red hair out of her face, "I know, bean. But they are scary."

"Please, Daddy. I like the dead people."

Mickey sighed, "No. Maybe when you're older."

"Daddy?"

Mickey stroked his daughter's hair, the long red strands flowing through his fingers. Mickey had banned Ian from ever cutting it, it still had it's baby softness and it smelled sweet, it was of the vibrant color that Ian had. But if it had been up to Ian, it would have been shorter, so that it wouldn't tangle so easily, but Mickey would have flipped a shit if it was cut. The red hair fluttered down her back and Tori pressed a kiss to her dad's forehead, "Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?" Mickey's fingers ran through his hair.

She nuzzled her face into Mickey's side again, "Can you braid my hair, dada?"

Mickey nodded, "Sure, baby girl. Go get the brush."

Tori nodded and jumped off the bed and ran off at lightening speed. She returned with a brush as Mickey sat up. She sat in his lap and Mickey pressed his nose into her hair, smelling Ian's shampoo in her hair as he took the brush from her. He ran the brush through Viktoriya's hair, gently removing the tangles from her hair.

"You don't pull my hair when you brush it like Daddy Ian."

Mickey smiled as he raked his fingers through her hair and then took on side of her hair and separated it into three sections. He braided as Ian slowly started to wake up.

"Good morning." Ian said his voice cracking as he woke up.

Mickey tied off the one braid with a black ribbon, "Good morning, Ian." He started the other side as Ian sat up and pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek. He then pressed a kiss into Tori's hair with a, "Good morning, baby girl."

"Daddy, Daddy Mickey is better at brushing my hair." Viktoriya said as Mickey braided her hair.

Ian chuckled, "Is he really?"

Viktoriya nodded and Mickey chuckled as he tied off braid with another black ribbon.

"Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey is going to help me decorate the house."

Mickey pressed a kiss to her head and then Tori went and cuddled with Ian.

Ian held her close, "Mick, I'm serious. We need to at least trim her hair."

"No, Ian. Not gonna happen."

Ian sighed and then pressed another kiss to his daughter's head, "Why don't you guys wake up Yev and I'll make waffles while you guys start hanging up the decorations."

The little girl squealed and leapt off the bed, running out of the room and into Yevgeny's room.

Ian turned to Mickey, "Please, just a tiny little bit. An inch maybe a little more."

Mickey shook his head, "No. Not gonna happen." He said as he cupped Ian's face with his hands.

"Mickey, we're going to have to cut it at some point." Ian's arms wrapped around his husband's waist.

Mickey shook his head again, "Not for a long time."

Ian sighed, dropping the subject, and ran his fingers through Mickey's hair, "I love you."

Mickey pulled Ian's face closer and let their lips touch, slowly playing with each other and their tongues meeting and toying with each other until they heard their kids running towards the bedroom and so they pulled apart, enjoying the last few seconds of their intimacy.

"Daddy!" Viktoriya squealed as she came running into the room, her brother trailing behind her.

Yevgeny wiped the sleep out of his eyes, "G-g-good m-m-morning, D-dads."

"Morning, Buddy." Ian said as he smiled at his son.

They both climbed on the bed and Mickey pulled his son into his arms, kissing his son's cheek, "Hi, kiddo."

"Eww, d-d-dad!"

Mickey scoffed and pressed another kiss to his son's cheek and then one in his hair, "I'm allowed to kiss my son."

Tori and her dads then tackled the boy kissing his cheeks and forehead as they tickled him. When they stopped, Ian said, "You gonna let us kiss you now?"

Yevgeny nodded and then hugged Ian tightly and then Mickey pressed one last kiss on Yevgeny's head.

Tori sat in Mickey's lap playing with his fingers, "Can we go hang up the decorations now?"

"Sure, baby girl. Is Molly still sleepin'?" Tori and Yevgeny nodded and then Mickey picked up Tori and got out of bed, "Let's go then."

They all headed down the hall and Ian went to the kitchen while Mickey took the kids down to the basement.

Mickey pulled the boxes of decorations out of the closet and they started hanging up cobwebs in the basement and then brought all the stuff up to their house and hung up the rest of the decorations.

On Halloween, they threw a huge party with their family.

The doorbell rang and Ian and the kids came running downstairs, "Daddy who's that?" Tori asked as Ian started opening the door.

"I don't know, sweetpea. Let's see." Ian opened the door and saw Lip and Mandy at the door, "Hey!" Ian said as he hugged Mandy and then hugged his brother.

"Uncle Lip! Uncle Lip!" Tori shouted as she flung herself into her uncle's arm.

Lip picked her up and hugged her tightly, "Hi, Tori."

Yevgeny shuffled his feet and Ian put his hand on his son's back, "Say hi, bud."

"H-hi." Yev said, he then ran and hid behind Ian's legs.

"Hi little dude." Lip said as he waved at Yevgeny.

Mandy smiled as Lip put Tori on the ground, "So where's my idiot brother?"

Ian picked Tori up, "He's in the embalming room."

Mandy nodded, "I'm gonna go see him."

"Feel free." Ian said as he and Lip took the kids upstairs to the house.

Within five minutes they heard a shriek from the basement and Ian burst out laughing.

"D-d-d-daddy. We scared Aunt Mandy!" Yevgeny said as he jumped up and down laughing.

Ian smiled, "We did!"

Lip chuckled and sipped his beer, "What did you do?"

"Mickey went and lied on the embalming table under a sheet with skeleton makeup on."

Lip laughed, "That's genius."

"That's payback." Ian said as Mandy and Mickey came trudging upstairs.


	29. First Well Baby Appointment

Ian pressed his face against Mickey's chest trying to wake up his sleeping husband, "Babe, we gotta get up. It's Monday and we have to take Yevgeny to his first well baby appointment. We gotta get him ready."

Mickey groaned and rolled over and pressed a kiss to Ian's forehead, "Good morning."

"Mornin', Mick."

Mickey sat up and twisted his back, "He slept partially through the night."

Ian nodded and pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek, "Yes, he did. We fed him at three and then he slept through the night. I think that he's still asleep."

"That's good. We're getting somewhere with his sleep schedule." Mickey said as he got out of bed and threw on one of his tank tops, then rubbing deodorant on and then taking a tube of gel from the dresser drawer. He carefully gelled his hair up and back from his face, and then left the room to go into the nursery.

Yevgeny was awake and staring at the ceiling, getting ready to cry out for his father's.

"Morin' little man." Mickey said as he flicked on the nursery light. Yevgeny started to sniffle, "No. No, Yevy. I'm comin' little guy. I'm gonna get you." Mickey went over to the crib and reached over the bars picking up the two week old baby. He cradled the little boy in the crook of his arm and found the pacifier in the crib and stuck it in his son's mouth. "Let's get you changed, buddy." He rested his son on the changing table and carefully started changing him, making sure to clean him up really well. Yevgeny squirmed as Mickey finished attaching the stickies to the side of the diaper, "I'm almost done, buddy. Just a few more minutes." He finally picked Yevgeny up and pressed him to his shoulder and went over to the pile of clothes that needed to go in the dresser. He picked out a striped longsleeve shirt, a pair of baby jeans, and socks.

Mickey spread a blanket out on the floor and then laid the kid on it and gently started pulling the clothes onto the kid.

Ian came into the room and pressed a kiss to Mickey's head just as he was pulling the little socks on the little baby feet. He sat next to Mickey on the ground and he pressed a kiss to Yevgeny's forehead, "Mornin' little man."

Ian brought the baby up to his chest and him and Mickey went into the kitchen and made a bottle for the kiddo. Ian sat at the kitchen table holding Yevgeny in his arms as Mickey warmed the bottle.

Mickey came over as he waited for the bottle to warm up and pressed a kiss to Ian's head, "I love you."

Ian smiled up at his partner, "I love you too." Yevgeny started crying and Ian started to jostle him, "Buddy, Daddy's warming your bottle up. Just a few more seconds."

The microwave beeped a few seconds later and Mickey grabbed the bottle, tested the warmth and then handed it to Ian. Then he went back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Yevgeny ate rather quickly and Ian stroked the baby's hair as he ate, "Does that help Yevy? You're so hungry." Yevgeny started to drift off as he finished off the bottle. "Little bit of a milk coma, huh, buddy?"

The toaster dinged and Mickey pulled the toast out of the toaster and started spreading jelly on the bread, "So, what are we supposed to do at this appointment?"

"Well, he'll be weighed and they will complete a full physical, and then there's the hep-B shot."

Mickey brought the toast to the table and sat down next to Ian, "Well, we're going to have a little screaming baby then."

"Hopefully it won't be too bad." Ian said as he brought the toast up to his mouth.

"So, how's Yevgeny been doing?" Dr. John asked as she rested the one month old on the examination table.

Mickey sat down next to Ian and twiddled his thumbs, "He's been well."

The doctor nodded, "Is he eating well again?"

Ian nodded and held onto Mickey's hand, "Yes, he's doing a lot better with his eating. He's eating at least 28 ounces of formula a day now."

"Is he sleeping well?"

Mickey nodded, "Yes. He's almost sleeping through the night. He wakes up once a night for a quick feeding, but then he'll go right back to sleep."

The doctor smiled at them, "That's a really good thing. That means he's on a schedule." She checked the baby over, "Is he circumcised?"

Mickey nodded, "Yes. He is."

"Alright. I'm going to check that place too. Just to make sure everything is healing well." She checked and then smiled, "He's healed and it all looks good. He has a little bit of cradle cap. That's fairly normal. However, what I suggest is to rub some olive oil on his scalp, leave it there for fifteen minutes and then brush his scalp with a soft brush to break up the flakes from the scalp and then wash his hair with a gentle shampoo. Don't leave the oil on there though or it will cause the flakes to stick. I'll write this all down in his post-appointment information for you."

"Are we doing something wrong?" Mickey asked nervously.

The doctor shook her head, "No, no, no. It happens quite frequently, we don't know what it's caused by, but it's relatively normal. However, if his scalp starts to bleed or look worse, call the office and we'll try a cortisone cream. But for now, let's weigh him, and then we'll have to give him his second hepatitis B vaccine." She picked Yevgeny up and placed him on a scale, "He's gained weight, he's at six pounds and eleven ounces."

Mickey smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. Keep up a nice feeding schedule and we should see a progressive weight gain." She smiled at them and then she said goodbye and then handed them their after visit summary and left.

Ian went over to the baby and dressed him in his pants once more, "He's doing well, Mick. We're going a good job."

Mickey pressed a kiss to Ian's cheek and then wrapped his arms around his husbands waist, "We are."

"We gotta wait, 'cause he's got to get his shot." Ian said as he picked up the baby and pressed his son to his shoulder.

Mickey pressed a kiss to his son's head as a nurse came in with a tray.

"Is this Yevgeny Milkovich?"

Ian nodded, "Yes."

"I'm here to give him his Hep-B vaccine." She placed the tray on the examination table. "If you want to hold him that is okay." She said as she gestured towards the chairs lined against the wall.

Ian nodded and then sat down and Mickey stood next to him as the nurse prepped the needle.

The nurse swabbed the skin and then quickly jabbed the needle into the baby's arm.

Yevgeny screamed as she pulled the needle out of his arm and then covered it with a bandaid.

"Thank you." She said.

She left the room and Ian pressed Yevgeny to his shoulder, "Sorry little guy. It's alright. Your daddies have you. You're alright. Shhhhh."

Mickey rubbed his son's back and then offered a pacifier to his son who eagerly took it, "Shhh, buddy. You're alright. Daddy and I are here."


	30. The Baby Whisperer

**August 18th 2023**

Mickey was sleeping on the hospital bed in the room.

Ian came back from the bathroom and spooned his small husband, pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck and gazing at the bassinet next to the bed. As he smiled at the baby in the bassinet, Mickey woke.

"Ian. What are you doing?"

Ian shook himself out of his thoughts, "I just wanted to hold you. You looked so peaceful."

"Well, we're not going to be getting much sleep again." Mickey said with a laugh as he joined Ian in looking at the bassinet where little fingers curled and uncurled over and over again. His hand traveled to the little hand that was only the size of his palm.

A faint cry emitted from the baby's mouth and Mickey got up from the bed and then went over to the bassinet, "Sh shhhh... Daddy's here. Your daddy's are here." He picked the small bundle up from the bassinet and pressed a kiss to the child's forehead, "Sweet Adam, Daddy's got you. Your daddy's have got you." He brought the small bundle onto the bed and held him close. The small boy in his arms wiggled, "I've forgotten how small they are at this age." Mickey said with a chuckle as Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist.

"Well, he's even tinier than either Yevgeny or Tori, 'cause he was so anxious to meet us."

Mickey nodded as the tiny baby accepted Mickey's finger in his mouth and began to suck on it, "He just almost seems unreal."

"I know." Ian said as he rested his chin on Mickey's shoulder. "It'll become more real when we have Yev and Tori back from Fi. Then it'll be three kids to deal with, plus Molly. It's going to be real then."

Mickey ran his fingers over their son's soft brown hair, "He looks a bit like Mands."

"Really?" Ian cocked his head to the side, "I thought that he looked a lot like you. He's got your nose." The baby suckled eagerly at his father's finger as Ian's hand ran over the soft hair, "Hi, sweet boy."

Mickey held him close to his chest, "Our third fuckin' kid, Ian. No more."

Adam's fingers wrapped around Ian's index finger, "No more. I'm happy with just three and Molly."

Mickey smiled, "Good."

"Mandy's getting some rest in the other room. She's exhausted and Lip's just wanting some alone time with her."

The older man nodded, "Good for them. She's worked hard, she deserves a well-deserved break." Adam started to nod off in Mickey's arms, "He's falling asleep, E."

"You're the baby whisperer." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek.

Screaming came from across the room, Adam was awake.

"Mick. Mick. Mick!" Ian said as he rolled over and poked Mickey's arm, "It's your turn. I've gotten up five times already." Mickey was unresponsive, "Mickey! Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich! Get out of this bed right now and deal with Adam."

Mickey groaned, "but I'm so fuckin' tired."

"It's your turn you piece of shit," Ian said as he rolled back over.

Mickey sighed and sat up, he then reached over to the side sleeper attached to the side of their bed, and got Adam out. Pressing Adam to his chest, he got up from the bed and took him into the kitchen.

He was half asleep as he grabbed a bottle from the fridge, poured the breast milk into a microwave safe container and then put it in the microwave to heat it up.

Adam whined as Mickey tried to jostle him to calm him down, "The food is almost ready, little guy."

The microwave dinged and Mickey hurried to get the breast milk, he tested it against his wrist and then poured it into a bottle.

Adam took it fairly well and Mickey took him into the master bedroom. Ian had fallen back asleep and Mickey didn't want to wake him so he sat in the rocking chair. He gently rocked himself and his son and held the bottle in place so that Adam was able to continue to suckle on the nipple.

"Yeah. Is that better?" Mickey whispered as he brushed his fingers through the little boy's hair. "You feelin' better sweet boy?" His fingers touched the baby's soft cheek, "Yeah. You're so hungry. Good thing daddy made you a bottle, huh?"

Adam started to nod off once more as he suckled away. Once he finished the bottle, Mickey rested him into the side bassinet and put a pacifier in his mouth. "Let's get some rest little man."


	31. He's Our Kid

**June 14th 2024**

"So. How's Adam been doing?" Dr. John asked as she took the ten month old from Mickey.

Adam started sobbing immediately after beginning removed from his father's arms.

"He still hasn't been making eye contact, and he is not responsive to people other than me and Ian. He finally smiled for the first time last week. He's starting to crawl."

The doctor nodded, "First words yet?"

Ian nodded briskly, "His first word was solar system. I think he picked it up while I was reading a book to his sister."

"Any daddy or dadda yet?"

Ian shook his head, "Not yet. Our other kids were saying dadda early, but this little guy just goes for the big words first."

The doctor nodded, "Now I have mentioned this, and I think that we need to now take this route. I think that we might be looking at Aspergers. His oxygen was cut off when he was born, correct?"

"Yes. Only for a few seconds. What's the possibility of him having Aspergers?" Ian asked nervously as the doctor started a routine physical.

"Normally, I wouldn't tell parents much... but I do think that he he should be evaluated. Please realize though that this diagnosis doesn't mean that you two did anything wrong. It also doesn't mean that he's broken if he is diagnosed.- he just does things a little differently than average. Some of the most incredible people to walk this planet had Aspergers. He'll need more assistance with certain things if this is what we are dealing with, some extra support."

Ian nodded, "When can we get him tested?"

Ian and Mickey sat in the office of the child-development doctor.

Adam was playing with Mickey's fingers as his father's awaited the doctor. Yevgeny and Tori were with Molly at home doing some crafts that Mickey had set up for them.

Mickey stared at the painting on the wall- a child in a field with his mother and father.

"Adam Milkovich?" The doctor asked as he opened the door to the office.

Ian and Mickey stood up and Mickey held on to his son tightly. They followed Dr. Stevens into his office.

He was a tall, dark haired man and as he sat in his chair it creaked. The doctor gestured for them to sit down and they did so.

"Adam's testing has come back and this little guy is very smart."

Mickey smiled, "So he doesn't have Aspergers?"

"No. He's extremely intelligence. However, he does have Aspergers. This is what has been delaying some of his milestones, however if we get him into a occupational therapist we might be able to help him start making progress. He's a very smart boy, though. He just needs a little help in some areas."

"What can we do to help him?" Mickey asked as Adam put his father's fingers into his mouth.

The doctor smiled, "I would get him on a fairly strict routine and try to get him to become comfortable around other people. You might need to slowly introduce that though, cause otherwise he might feel too overwhelmed. It's good that we caught this early on, it helps us get to assisting him earlier. This is a good thing."

Mickey nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, "He'll be okay, right?"

"Yes. If he gets the right type of assistance, he'll be okay."

Ian held onto Mickey's hand, "Just how did this happen though?"

"Most likely it was due to the fact that his oxygen was cut off when he was born."

Ian and Mickey nodded.

The doctor gave them a list of reputable occupational therapists and then Mickey and Ian left.

Ian buckled Adam into the car seat in the back and then got into the passenger's seat.

"At least now we have an explanation for him being behind on his milestones. That's good. There's something that we can do about it. We can help him." Ian said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Mickey nodded, "And don't forget that the kiddo is really smart too."

Ian smiled and turned his head to look back at the ten month old in the back of the car, "He is."

The chatted on their way home as Adam fell asleep in the back seat. Once they got home, Ian got Adam out of the car and then brought him into the house.

They were surprised to find that Lip's car was in the driveway, "Why's Lip here?" Ian asked as they approached the front door.

Mickey opened the door and then they headed into the funeral home and then upstairs to their portion of the house.

Lip was in their kitchen, "Hey."

"Hi, why are you here?" Ian asked as he pressed the sleeping baby to his shoulder.

Lip pointed at a pan on the counter, "Mandy made too much dinner. So, I thought that I would bring some over for you guys. How's the kiddo? Any results?"

Mickey nodded and took Adam from Ian's arms, "Yeah. He does have Aspergers, like we thought."

"Oh." Lip said with a sigh.

Ian smiled, "He's just going to need some extra assistance with some things, but since he was diagnosed young, we can help him. He also has a high intelligence quotient."

"How could they test that at his age?" Lip asked.

Mickey put Adam in the baby swing, "They had him play with objects and do a few tasks."

Lip nodded, "Sounds interesting."

Mickey nodded, "That's our kiddo."

Lip left after a few minutes and Mickey put the food in the oven and then they started rounding up all the kids for dinner.

 _ **If the whole testing process is written wrong, I'm really sorry. As someone who was diagnosed with an ASD at an older age, I don't exactly know how the testing process for babies works.**_

 ** _Adam is named after a character from the movie Adam with Hugh Dancy in it. It's one of my favorite movies and I had this idea while watching the movie._**


	32. Mickey Saves Locks P1

This idea came about through a previous chapter where Mickey is putting up a fight about cutting Tori's hair and also from yesterday when I went to get my haircut and this little girl was getting one of her first haircuts and she was sitting on her dad's lap, and it just made me think of Ian and Mickey and their kids. And then it just turned into this...

 **February 9th, 2017**

Mickey balanced Yevgeny on his knee, "I don't want to do this, Ian."

Ian shook his head, "Mick, the kid's hair is in his eyes, and his birthday is tomorrow. It's been two years. It's time." Ian said as he pulled out the clippers from the drawer.

Yevgeny squirmed, "Let go. Let go." He kicked Mickey in the shins.

Ian shook his head and chuckled, "No. No, buddy. Don't kick your daddy. This will only take a minute and then you can watch TV."

"Ian, we should wait. He doesn't want to stay still." Mickey said as he started to let go of the little boy.

"Mickey. I swear to god, if you put that kid down, I will throw a fit."

Mickey held onto the kid again and nodded, "Okay. Okay."

Ian plugged the clippers into the wall socket and combed the little kid's hair into sections, "Alright, buddy." He turned the clippers on and then the kid shifted and rammed his head into Mickey's chest as he screamed.

"Ow! Jesus, kid!" Mickey said as the kid repeatedly slammed his head back.

"NO! NO! NO!" Yevgeny shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ian sighed, "Buddy, it'll just be a little bit. Daddy's just gonna trim your hair a little." Yevgeny shook his head, and Ian sighed again, "Want me to give daddy a haircut first?" Yevgeny nodded and Mickey sighed. "Daddy. Shirt off."

Mickey pulled his shirt off and Ian grabbed the clippers and started the process of cutting Mickey's hair. Gently gliding the clippers up the back of Mickey's head, cutting the hairs short.

"Does it hurt?" Yevgeny asked as he pointed to Mickey's head.

"No, baby. It doesn't hurt at all."

Yevgeny shook his head, "No, it hurts."

Ian shook his head, "No. It doesn't hurt Daddy at all."

The younger man set to work fading the back of his husband's hair as their baby watched. After he finished with the back he ran his fingers through the back of Mickey's hair, and Mickey nearly moaned, the feeling of his lover's fingers on his scalp was simply delectable, but he couldn't show any ounce of arousal. Not in front of his son. He knew that Ian was messing with him.

He flashed Ian a look that said, "don't you fuckin' dare" and Ian mouthed the words, "I'll do a better job later."

Mickey nodded and then Ian spoke, "Yevy. Want to feel the back of daddy's hair? It feels cool."

Yevy nodded and then petted the back of his dad's hair, "sowt."

Mickey smiled, "Yes, baby, soft."

Ian finished up Mickey's hair and then put the clippers aside for a moment, "Now it's your turn."

Yevgeny sat still in his father's grasp as Ian carefully parted his son's hair and then brought the clippers to his son's nape, "It's gonna tickle a little, but daddy needs you to stay as still as possible. If you do a good job, Daddy will give you a popsicle. Can you do that for daddy?"

The little boy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as to attempt to hold his breath.

Mickey chuckled, "Buddy, you don't have to hold your breath."

Yevgeny breathed once more and then opened his eyes just before Ian brought the clippers to the base of his head.

Ian slowly rolled the clippers back from the small head removing a long tuft of his son's hair as his son's eyes filled with tears. However, Yevgeny remained still as Ian continued clipping his hair down to a much shorter length, gradually getting a little longer towards the top, and leaving the very top alone for later.

It wasn't long until Ian turned the clippers off, "We're almost done, bud. Daddy promises."

Mickey held onto his son's little hand as Ian used shears to take quite a bit of length from the top of Yevgeny's hair.

"We're almost done." Mickey said reassuring his son that he was almost allowed to be let free once more.

The long curly hairs fell quickly as Ian worked on finishing up the top, and finally, once he did, he cleaned up around the side of the boy's ears and then used a comb to check everything. His hair was now a short crop on the sides with a longer top.

Ian wet his hands in the sink and then wet his son's hair into a little fauxhawk, "Okay. You're done."

Mickey ran his hand over the back of his son's hair, "You look good buddy. You look a little like daddy Ian."

Ian knelt down and wiped the tears off his son's face, "You did a good job, buddy. Want to go get your popsicle?"

Yevgeny nodded and sniffled and then hopped off Mickey's lap and flung himself into Ian's arms, "But I-I-I cried." Yevgeny's lower lip quivered and Ian picked the boy up into his arms, "That's alright, it was scary, but you stayed still, just like daddy asked, so you did a good job."

The little boy nuzzled into Ian's neck and held on tightly to his daddy as Ian smiled at Mickey, "Can you start cleaning up while I go get him his popsicle and get him calmed down?"

Mickey nodded, "Sure."

Ian left with the little kid in his arms and Mickey got up off the toilet and grabbed the trashcan from the corner of the bathroom.

He picked up a little curl of Yevgeny's hair and held it in his palm, it curled perfectly in his hand. He couldn't manage to put it in the trash, so he placed it aside on the counter and set to work cleaning up.

Once he was almost done cleaning, Ian came back into the bathroom and pulled him close, "Thank you for letting me do that. His hair was getting all tangled and he would always put up a fight about combing it."

Mickey nodded, "I guess it was time."

"I'm sorry, but he's growing up." Ian's hands found themselves in Mickey's short hair. Mickey's gaze shifted to the little curl on the counter and Ian followed his gaze, "You want to keep it?"

Mickey hesitated and then nodded, "Is that stupid?"

"No. Not at all." Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek, "I'm going to go get it a little baggie and then I'll clean up your hair." He ruffled his husband's hair and then let his hands drift to Mickey's neck. He stroked it ever so lovingly. "Daddy's deserve to be pampered too."


	33. Mickey Saves Locks P2

_**This idea came about through a previous chapter where Mickey is putting up a fight about cutting Tori's hair and also from yesterday when I went to get my haircut and this little girl was getting one of her first haircuts and she was sitting on her dad's lap, and it just made me think of Ian and Mickey and their kids. And then it just turned into this...**_

 **May 29th 2023**

Ian appeared at the door of the embalming room, knowing that he would find his husband there.

"Mickey?"

Mickey appeared from behind a stack of embalming fluid that had just been delivered, "What's up, E?"

Ian wringed his hands nervously, "We have a bit of a problem?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

Ian cleared his throat a few times and very quietly said, "Tori..."

"I don't know what you are trying to say, Ian. I can't hear you." Mickey was getting anxious, he felt like there was something really wrong.

Ian took a breath, "A few of Tori's classmates stuck gum in her hair. I can't get it out."

Mickey exhaled sharply and stared at the wall for a moment, "fuck. How the fuck did that happen, E?"

"Language, Mickey!" He took a breath, "They're kids, Mick, it happens. The parents were apologetic, but we gotta get it out before it get's worse."

Mickey stepped out from behind the embalming fluid, "So, what are you going to have to do?"

"More like we. Mick, we've put off cutting her hair for too long, and now we have to."

"Can't you just get it out?"

Ian shook his head reluctantly, "No. I've already tried everything, Mick. Ice, oil, vaseline, baking soda, hair mousse, toothpaste, alcohol, and you know we can't use peanut butter because she's allergic and I don't want to risk a reaction."

Mickey followed Ian upstairs to the kitchen where Viktoriya was sitting and crying.

"Hey, baby girl." Mickey said as he and Ian reached the kitchen.

Tori stood up and went running to her daddy and hugged him tightly.

Mickey didn't see the gum until his daughter was hugging him.

The pieces of gum were bright pink and blue covered in different solutions and they were tangled in a large chunk of the lower half of her hair.

"Look at what they did, Daddy." She said through sobs.

Mickey picked her up and held her close, "I'm sorry, princess. They're so mean." He stroked her hair, avoiding the parts with gum in it.

Ian sighed and watched as his husband tried to calm their daughter down, "Tori, we're going to have to cut it out."

Just when Mickey thought that their daughter couldn't get more upset, she did. Her eyes became wet almost instantaneously and his heart ached.

Mickey picked up her chin with his finger and looked her in the eyes, "It'll be alright. Daddies will fix it, or do you want Aunt Mandy to come and fix it?"

Tori shook her head, "NO!" She then looked down, "Daddies," as she pouted.

"Alright." Ian said as Mickey put the little girl down. "Daddy and I are going to be right back okay. Daddy has to change out of his work clothes and I need to get my scissors."

Viktoriya nodded nervously, "Can dada go first?" She rubbed her lower lip with her thumb, a habit from her father.

Mickey nodded, "I don't see why not." The little girl smiled through her tears and plopped herself down on one of the kitchen chairs as Mickey pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "We'll be right back."

Mickey followed Ian into the bedroom, the new place where Ian kept the shears, so that their children would be unable to reach them and get hurt by the sharp blades.

"So, once again we are in this position." Ian said as he pulled Mickey close. "Daddy goes first. Remember that I'll clean it up afterwards though. I'll finish it tonight when we have some alone time."

Mickey bit his lip, "Okay." He inhaled, "Jesus, I feel bad for the kid. Why would those fuckin' kids do that?"

"Mick, they're kids. They're mean. It happens. They were sorry." Ian said as he reached for the box on the top shelf of their closet.

He pulled it down and Mickey pulled him closer, "You're going to owe me you know."

"I know." Ian said as his fingers made their way up the back of Mickey's neck.

Mickey sighed, "Her hair's going to loose the curls and the softness, just like Yevy's." He sighed knowing it couldn't be helped.

"Potentially the curls. The softness, unfortunately yes. Those baby ends can't stay there forever, Mick. She's a growing girl."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me, firecrotch."

"I'll try to save a few for you. I know that it's important to you." Ian said as his hand stroked the back of Mickey's neck.

"Thanks."

Soon, Mickey was in his casual attire and he was in the kitchen on the stool that Ian used to cut Yevgeny's hair and occasionally Mickey's (when they weren't having the full affair in the nude).

Viktoriya sat on the floor in front of her fathers watching as Ian wet Mickey's hair and then sectioned it off and started lightly trimming away the ends to what he considered to be Mickey's regulation length.

"Does it hurt, dada?"

Mickey chuckled, "No, baby girl. Not at all."

She watched as the little black strands came falling down and in a matter of minutes Ian stopped, "Alright, dada's done. Your turn, Tori."

She shook her head a little and nervously looked at the floor.

Ian scooped her up in his arms, "Do you want to sit on Daddy's lap?"

Tori nodded and he placed her right on Mickey's thighs, Mickey held onto her as Ian fastened a little cape around her neck. Normally he would not use one and just invite his husband and his son to just go shirtless, but he thought it best to use a cape.

He used a little spray bottle to wet her hair and then watched as her red curls formed wet spirals. He got the scissors and then knelt in front of his daughter, "I need you to stay still, baby. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and Ian got up and his partner shot him a look that seemed to say, 'I'm not ready," and then he shrugged and Ian mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

He brought the blades up to the top end of the highest piece of gum, "Ready?"

Tori nodded a little and Mickey winced as Ian took the piece between his fingers and snipped it off.

The curl fell to the floor with a slight thunk and then Mickey breathed again as Ian continued cutting the pieces of gum out.

When he reached the section that had remained untouched by the sticky mess, Ian picked up one of the spirals and pointed at it mouthing "this one" to Mickey, who nodded in return.

He snipped off the long curl just below Viktoriya's shoulder and then placed it on the counter and watched it curl.

He continued cutting her hair to an even length just below her shoulders and then took the cape of her and allowed her to go play in her room.

Viktoriya joyfully got up off of Mickey's lap and turned to walk away, but then wrapped herself around Mickey's leg, "Don't be sad, dadda."

Mickey nodded and ran his fingers through her short hair, which was still slightly curly to his joy.

"I'm not baby girl. You're just getting so big." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then allowed the little girl to run off and play.

Ian picked up the little curl and placed it in Mickey's hands, "For you, dada. For being so brave." Ian pressed a kiss to the top of Mickey's head and Mickey chuckled.

"It wasn't too bad."

Ian shook his head, "Nope, and it'll be a lot easier to deal with in the morning." He then held onto Mickey's hand, "She's always going to be our little girl."


	34. Mickey Saves Locks P3

_**This idea came about through a previous chapter where Mickey is putting up a fight about cutting Tori's hair and also from yesterday when I went to get my haircut and this little girl was getting one of her first haircuts and she was sitting on her dad's lap, and it just made me think of Ian and Mickey and their kids. And then it just turned into this...**_

 **August 8th 2025**

Mickey ran his fingers through his hair, he was worried that he was going to start going grey soon. He was almost thirty one and not getting any younger. His partner still had his vibrant red hair that often changed styles, but Mickey's remained the same throughout the years, with very rare changes.

Ian bounced their almost two year old on his knee, quietly singing a random song that he had just composed in his head, "Adam. Adam. Adam Adam Adam. Adam. Ba bum bum bum. Adam. Adam. Adam Adam Adam. Adam. Ba bum bum bum."

"Ian, can you stop." Mickey asked as he covered his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Adam tried to get out of Ian's grasp, but Ian held him close, "Adam, let's sing a song."

"Paleontologist."

Mickey almost had to cover his ears, for he was hearing this song for the fifteenth time that day.

Ian nodded, "I love diggin' in the dirt with just a pick and brush. Finding fossils is my aim, so I'm never in a rush. 'Cause all the treasures that I seek are rare and ancient things like velociraptor's jaw or Archaeopteryx's wing. Now all the kids, who wanna see em, are lining up at our museum."

"We get it. You're a paleontologist." Mickey said as he stood up.

Adam perked up, "Da!" He raised his arms in the air and grabbed the air repeatedly.

Mickey scooped the kid up, "Hi, Adam."

Adam flapped his hands in the air and smiled a little as his greeting.

Mickey pressed a kiss to his son's head and then sighed, "When's Mandy going to be ready?"

"When am I what?" Mandy said as she walked out of the back of the salon.

Ian got up and hugged her, "Hey, Mands."

"Hi, guys." She said as she hugged Ian. Mandy almost immediately then turned to Adam, "Hi, bud!"

Adam hid his face in Mickey's shirt as Mandy rested her hand atop her swollen belly.

Ian pointed to her belly, "How's the little gal doing?"

Mandy sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, "She's kicking up a storm. Even more than Adam or even Tori, and damn she was a big time kicker." Ian pointed to Adam and Mandy covered her mouth, "Oh, shi-shoot. I forgot. I'm sorry."

Ian smiled and laughed, "It's okay. We just try to keep it to a minimum."

Mandy smiled and then laughed, "Oh sorry. I guess that I should take you guys back." They laughed and followed Mandy to the back of the salon, "I've been so forgetful recently. Lip's been making me write everything down so I don't forget to even like come to work. He's been trying to convince me to stop working until I have her or even like permanently... I mean he has a stable job at the university and everything, but I don't know."

Ian chuckled, "Sounds like my brother. Did I read the right name about that huge paper that he just published that everyone's freaking out about? Or was that someone else?"

"Nope. That was your brother, Philip Ronan Gallagher. Trust me, I heard him recite the thing over and over at night. I could probably get my PhD by simply reciting it, and I have no clue what any of it is actually about. I think one PhD is enough for our family."

"Right. I forgot. Dr. Philip Ronan Gallagher." Mickey said sarcastically. "I forgot that you are married to a doctor, not like I hear about it every time you come over, Mrs. Philip Gallagher"

Mandy slugged him in the ribs and laughed, "It's a big deal. People take his work in Physics and Mathematics super seriously. He's a big name. Especially because he's southside. I think he's doing one of those ED Talk things."

"TED Talks." Ian suggested. "And yeah, he's doing one. I follow his twitter."

Mandy smiled, "So, what can I do for my brother, his lover, and my nephew?"

Mickey hoisted Adam further up onto his hip, "This little guy needs a haircut."

"I know." Mandy said casting a small smile at her best friend.

Mickey raised one eyebrow, "You knew? We just decided today."

"Ian called me a week ago." She said it as if it was no sweat.

Mickey glared at Ian, "Really?"

Mandy laughed, "You two hid the fact that you were lovers from me for years while I was this one's beard," she pointed at Ian, "And so I think this is payback in spades."

Ian shrugged, "Sorry, Mick."

"We're going to get you all handsome for your daddy's birthday party, aren't we?" Mandy asked Adam.

Adam clapped his hands over his ears and hid his face.

Mickey rubbed the kid's back, "So, how are you going to do this exactly?"

"Mickey, I've dealt with this kind of stuff before. I'll be fast and it'll hopefully be rather painless." She then turned to look at Ian and then back at Mickey and then back at Ian and pointed to the two of them, "Which one is sacrificing yourself to me?"

Mickey was just about to say something when Ian raised his hand and said, "me."

He stood there aloof for a moment as Ian sat down in Mandy's chair.

"Buddy. Let's watch Daddy." Ian suggested.

The kid's gaze fell on his daddy as Mandy went to her drawer.

"As requested?"

Ian nodded, "As requested."

Mickey didn't know what to think as Mandy swiftly put a neck paper around Ian's neck. He felt like he should ask what was going on, but he couldn't find the words.

Mandy took out her clippers, "This will not only show what's going to happen, but it'll also test if the noise will be a problem. If so, I have a quick fix for that."

Ian smiled and Mandy's fingers played with his hair for a few seconds and then whispered, "Mick's gonna kill me."

"No, he won't."

Mickey stood there dumbfounded at what was going on. He was in complete shock.

Mandy "Ready?"

Ian smiled, "Yeah."

She turned the clippers on, brought them up to the nape of his neck and start cropping his hair as close to the skin as the unbladed closed clippers would let her, not rolling with the side of his head as to leave a weight line for later.

Adam had begun to squeal and he clapped his hands over his ears shouting, "hurt! Hurt!"

Mandy continued clippering Ian's hair down to the lowest setting on the back and sides and Adam was still shouting, "Hurt! Hurt!" As tears streamed down his face.

Ian shook his head as Mandy put the clippers down, "No, buddy. It doesn't hurt. Pass him here, Mick."

Mickey handed him over and tried to say something along the lines of 'why' but it didn't come out.

Adam sat on Ian's lap as Mandy waited until she could start again.

Ian took his son's chunky little hand and brushed it over the short hairs covering the back of his head.

Adam frowned, "Da hurt?"

"No. It doesn't hurt." Ian said as Mandy handed Ian a small set of spongy ear plugs, and Ian carefully put them into his son's ears.

Mickey then took Adam back and watched as Mandy brought her scissors and a comb over.

Mandy started to blend the weight line in with the shaved part.

Adam had stopped crying in his dad's arms as Mandy worked on the top section of Ian's hair, leaving about an inch at the top.

Mickey watched reluctantly as the hair that he had pulled just a few hours ago left Ian's scalp and fluttered to the ground. He was in shock. His husband's undercut was no longer there. There was nothing left to pull on.

Mandy worked fast and finally grabbed her trimmers and started working on tapering up all the lines and making sure everything was nice and faded. She put her scissors down on her counter and then took the neck strip off Ian's neck with an, "Alright, you've officially gone from your stripper days back to your military days"

Ian smiled. "It looks really great, Mands. Thank you." He brushed his hand over his hair, remembering the feeling of when he had gotten his first high and tight at age seventeen. It made him feel young again.

"No problem. Anything for my brother's husband. Now, do you think you're lap would be best?"

Ian nodded and Mickey handed the kid over, "Alright, little man. Aunt Mandy's gonna cut your hair."

Adam tried to his hide his face in Ian's cape but Ian got him to sit straight and Mandy took her clipper and attached the longest guard, "What are we going for?"

"The shortest we can manage that isn't a buzzcut."

"Did you guys bring an extra set of clothes?"

Ian nodded, he knew that the cape would frustrate his son, so they were just going to change him afterwards.

Mandy turned on the clippers and brought them to Adam's head slowly and removed a section of hair, Adam screamed and tears streamed down his face. When he started slapping his head with his hands repeatedly, Mickey snapped out of his shock. He crouched down in front of his husband and son and held onto Adam's little hands, "Come on, buddy. Be a big boy for daddy. I know you don't like this. I'm sorry."

Mandy worked quickly as the kid started screaming louder and kicking his father in the shins, screaming "Ouch! Ouch!"

Mickey maintained his composure on the outside, but in the inside he was screaming and wanting to protect his son, "Buddy, it's alright. Aunt Mandy is almost done. It doesn't hurt baby, it's just scary."

Mandy finished with the clippers and then gave Adam a little break to calm down.

"That parts over. Good job, buddy."

Adam whined as he tried to reach for Mickey.

"In a little bit, Buddy. Aunt Mandy's gotta finish."

Mandy used shears to finish off removing quite a bit of the length in the back and sides as Adam screamed and fussed.

She trimmed the top so that it all managed to be short, still be able to loosely curl as normal, and not fall into the kid's eyes. She worked as fast as she could as the kid screamed until Mickey thought he was gonna pass out.

Once she finished, Mickey took his son into his arms and pressed him against his shoulder and rubbed his back as the kid sobbed into his shoulder, "I got you, kiddo. You're alright. That wasn't too bad." He grabbed the change of clothes and pointed to the restroom to tell Ian he was going to change the kid.

He took Adam into the bathroom and changed him quickly and soon, Adam stopped crying.

The little boy sniffled and rubbed his face into his daddy's shoulder as Mickey folded up the dirty clothes and they left the restroom.

Mickey found Ian in Mandy's area talking about their approach for next time, apparently, according to Mandy, she had seen worse. Mickey couldn't think of anything worse than his son smacking his own head, but he let that idea pass.

Mickey removed the earplugs from his son's ears and tossed them out in the bin near Mandy's station, "We should get going. He's exhausted."

Ian nodded and hugged Mandy, "Thank you. I know that wasn't easy, but thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Really, Ian? I'm your sister-in-law. I do this for free. You're family." She said as she punched him in the arm.

Mickey nodded, "Thanks, sis."

They said their goodbyes and agreed that they were all meeting up on the 10th for Mickey's birthday and then they left.

Ian buckled Adam into his carseat and put his pacifier in his mouth and then entered the passenger's side.

Mickey stared at him for a moment, taking in the new hairstyle, and gulping, "why?"

"I wanted to show the kid that it isn't scary. I also wanted a change. Sometimes I miss my regulation hair."

Mickey nodded in response, "It doesn't look half bad."

"Come on. I look like I did that time that you got out of jail and you found me under the bleachers."

Mickey grinned as he recalled the memory, "Yeah. You do, Army." He pressed a kiss to Ian's forehead and then they started the drive home.

That night Ian waited for Mickey to come to bed.

Mickey exited the bathroom and entered his side of the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest and reaching for his husband.

Ian looked at his husband, "I forgot to give you something."

Mickey looked at him funny, "What?"

Ian reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small box and presented it to Mickey, "I thought you might want it."

Mickey opened the box and found a small bundle of Adam's wavy hair, "I completely forgot." He exhaled sharply, "It was so chaotic that I forgot, and I thought that I was too late when I realized that I had forgotten." His finger touched the soft little bundle and his eyes watered a little, he sniffed and held his tears back, "Thank you."

Ian smiled, "And now check under the cushion."

Mickey lifted the cushion in the box and found a rather long small section of bright red hair under it.

"I can't always keep my hair long, but this is a promise that I'll keep it this red until it grays or falls out. I knew how disappointed you would be when I cut it, so Mandy saved a small piece. Use it for what you wish. Maybe one day you can clone me. I don't care. Just remember that I love you."

Mickey went in for a kiss and Ian's lips meshed with his perfectly as Mickey said, "I love you."

 _ **Locks of hair used to be a token of affection. Which I think is pretty damn cool. I love the idea really. People even made jewelry out of their loved ones hair. I thought that this would be an important thing for Mickey, to have a keep sake of his children and his husband. Since the man has never really had anything like that, I thought it was important that he did. We all have important things, Mickey should too.**_

 _ **The song Ian singings to Adam after the Adam song is 'I'm A Paleontologist' by They Might Be Giants.**_


	35. The Past

Ian couldn't stop staring at the kid sitting in front of him, his eyes were an icy blue and his hair was jet black.

He should have been paying attention in class, however he couldn't keep his eyes off this guy, supposedly he was 16, but he had been held back and to the fourteen year old, he was extremely hot.

Everyone knew of Mickey Milkovich, the teachers referred to him as "the knife-wielding punk", but to Ian he was "that hot guy that sit's in front of me in Biology class", and Ian wanted him in front of him in a different way. He knew the Milkovich kid's reputation, juvie multiple times, and he had beaten up several kids on the playground and in the streets since elementary school.

He had heard through the few friends that he had that the Milkovich kid might be gay, but no one was willing to test that theory. No one dared to do it, otherwise they would get an ass pummeling.

The class let out and Ian threw his bag over his shoulder and then left the classroom watching the black haired boy leave the room.

School was over and Ian walked behind Mickey, several feet behind him, gaze directed at his ass. He wanted to do things to that ass. But soon he had to turn onto his block and leave his task of following Mickey, but he enjoyed the last few seconds, watching the boy walk away smoking his cigarette and kicking rocks as he walked along.

When he got home, he flung himself on the bed upstairs and thought of that boy, he got nervous when he developed a hard on, he couldn't be gay. Not in the southside. Kid's like Mickey would eat him for dinner.

Ian had known that he was gay for a long time, and he always wished that it was just a phase and that eventually, he would stop finding boys erotic. He just wanted to be a normal kid, and not increase his risk of getting beaten up on the streets.

If anyone found out, it would equal destruction easily. He would probably be killed by people at school, if Frank didn't kill him first.

Ian ran his hands over his hair. Instead of fixating on the black haired boy, Ian should have been packing for his R.O.T.C. retreat, but he didn't care. For now, he would get off to the thought of Mickey, wishing of the impossible, that he was fucking him.

Mickey tossed his bag on the floor.

"Hey, Mick!" Iggy shouted.

Mickey kicked the front door closed, "Fuck off." He said giving Iggy the middle finger as he went into his bedroom.

He threw himself onto the bed and sighed. It had been a long day, and he had been getting hard since Biology class. It was all due to that stupid, carrot haired boy. He was embarrassed to say it, but he found the boy attractive. He knew that the kid practically followed him home everyday, but Mickey never thought of talking to him for fear of puking due to his nerves.

The Gallagher boy was beautiful to Mickey, he had really changed over the summer. He had grown quite a bit, and he looked more buff. Sometimes, he would hide behind the bleachers, smoking a cigarette as he watched the boy run laps. Before the summer he would watch as the kid's hair bounced as he ran. Red hairs getting illuminated at the crack of dawn, and then again in the evening when the boy hit the race track once more. He had almost been caught by the Gallagher kid a few times, but he never was caught.

He felt himself getting hard at the thought of Ian running naked, cock bobbing up and down. He looked down at himself and sighed, normally he would fix this problem, but he didn't want to.

Mickey had known that he was gay for a long time, it was never something that phased him personally, but he was very protective of himself, knowing that otherwise his father would beat the tar out of him, not like his father didn't do it anyways.

He saw a flash of black hair pass the door and his mom appeared at the door, "Hi, honey." Her face was bruised after a collision with the table the other night. "I'm going to leave for work soon, do you need anything."

Mickey sat up and hid his erection with a pillow, he muttered a, "No, ma."

"You know that that's normal, right?" She pointed at him. "Is there a girl?"

Mickey's face turned red, "No, ma."

Viktoriya sat on the edge of his bed, "If there is, wear a condom. It's the smart thing to do. I can get you some if you need them." Her hand cupped her son's face and she smiled, "It's normal."

Mickey's red face dropped as he thought for a moment about what would happen if she knew the truth. He was too scared to tell her, and maybe lose her.

"Mick, I'm telling you dude. The girl's tits were amazing." Lip said as he sat on the couch.

Mickey smiled and nodded, "Sounds nice. Did you hear about that queer that moved in a few blocks away?"

"Oh, you?"

Mickey hit Lip's arm, "Shut the fuck up."

"Well, you are gay and you do live two blocks away."

Mickey put his face in his hands, "How did you know?"

Lip chuckled, "I won't tell anyone dude. I saw you getting fucked in the ass."

Mickey's face turned red and he brought his fist up to Lip's face, "Don't you dare tell anyone."

Lip smiled, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Mickey sighed bringing his hand down, "Thanks. But what I like doesn't make me a queer just 'cause I sometimes like dick doesn't mean that I'm a queer."

"Just don't go thinking that I'm gonna date you."

Mickey laughed, "That won't be a problem." 'But maybe your brother'.

Ian thought that he had heard the most wonderful thing in the world. Randomly, Lip had mentioned that Mickey was coming over. He had made Ian leave, but then he crept in through the bedroom window using a ladder, and that was when he heard it. Lip saying, "Well, you are gay," and then later "I sometimes like dick."

Ian heart seemed to nearly beat out of his chest as he flung himself on his bed and he stared at the ceiling.

Mickey Milkovich was gay. This wasn't just some impossible crush, this was possible.

It had happened. Mickey and Ian had fucked.

As Ian left the Milkovich house, he felt like he was walking on air and high all at the same time.

He walked down the street with a slight spring in his step and a smile beamed from his face. He wanted to tell Lip. Ever since the Mandy incidence, Lip had hated Mickey and they were no longer friends.

Ian found Lip in the car in the yard and he got into the passenger's seat.

"Why are you so happy?" Lip asked. He puffed his cigarette.

Ian looked at the floor, "I had sex with Mickey."

Lip nodded, "Alright. So, you had sex with my ex-bestfriend."

Ian smiled at him and Lip smiled back at him.

Mickey sat on his mother's bed, she was in the bathroom, and he was shaking. He needed to tell her.

She returned from the bathroom with a towel around her waist drying her hair with a spare hand towel, "Mickey? Honey, is there something you need to talk about?" Her black eye was starting to heal, but the scratch on her face from two nights before was still there.

Mickey sighed and nodded, "Dad's not going to be home for a while right?"

"No. He's out." His mother said as she sat next to her son on the bed. "Talk to me, Mickey Mouse."

Mickey twiddled his thumbs for a second watching his lettered fingers, "I had sex, Ma."

"Oh." She put her hand on top of Mickey's hand.

"It wasn't exactly my first time."

She nodded, she had expected that this was the case, "Did you wear a condom?"

Mickey nodded, "Ma. I had sex with a guy."

Viktoriya sat there for a moment and then enveloped her son in her arms and then cupped his chin with her palm, "Did he treat you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Mickey tried to hold the tears back, "No. It was... nice." He rubbed his lip with his thumb.

"Good. You deserve that. What is he like?" She drew her son closer and pressed a kiss to the top of Mickey's head.

Mickey had always let his mom kiss him on his cheeks and give him affection, because she was his top supporter and she was there for him.

"He's really..."

"Gorgeous?"

Mickey nodded his black hair bouncing, "He has this crazy red hair, ma, and these green eyes..." He smiled to himself.

"He sounds gorgeous. Can I meet him some time?" She asked as she finished drying her hair.

Mickey nodded, "Sure, ma. You would like him."

"I bet I would."


	36. Mickey's Thirty One Years Young

Ian pulled on Mickey's tie, "You look very sexy."

Mickey chuckled, "I feel old."

"You're only thirty one. That's young." Ian said as he pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead.

"I'm not thirty one until six thirty five."

Ian smiled and held his hand, "You are my young thirty year old." He pulled Mickey close by his tie.

The door was flung open and Adam came running in sobbing. His lip was busted open and bleeding.

"Da! Da! DA!" He screamed as he ran up to his dad.

"What happened, buddy?" Ian asked as he picked the boy up and brought him to his shoulder.

"Fell." His bloody lip trembled.

Ian rubbed his back, "alright, we are going to go clean that up." He brought Adam to the bathroom and Mickey followed, "Mickey, can you take him? I'm going to get the first aid kit. I don't think it's gonna need stitches."

Mickey took Adam from Ian, he sat the boy on his knee, "alright, buddy. You're okay. Daddy's going to fix your lip."

Ian went to the medical cabinet in the kitchen as Mickey tried to coax the boy back into calmness.

Adam cried as Mickey held him close and pressed a kiss to his head, "If you do a good job when Daddy patches you up, maybe Daddy will let you watch some Nova."

Adam's ears perked up and he sniffled, trying to maintain is emotions so that he could watch Nova.

Ian and Mickey used one program of Nova as a reward for Adam when he had to do something very difficult.

Ian returned to the bathroom with the medical kit in hand and put it on the corner, "Okay, little man. We're going to fix that lip up." He wet a piece of gauze and then started patting it against his son's bloody lip, he checked the cut over once all the blood had been wiped away. "No stitches needed." Ian said with a sigh of relief.

Mickey picked up the boy and then brought him into the master bedroom, placing him on the bed and turning on the television and setting it to Nova.

The boy was put in a trance by the show, which for that day was focusing on outer space, which was one of Adam's obsessions. His dad sat next to him and pulled him into his arms.

Adam allowed himself to be held by his dad, and they watched the program as Ian continued getting ready for Mickey's birthday party.

The program was thirty minutes long and once it was over, Mickey had to nearly tear the child away from the television, explaining that they had only agreed to one episode.

Adam grew fussy and so Mickey carried him into the boys' bedroom and placing him on the bed and started looking for the boys blanket and pacifier.

Ian had gone downstairs to greet family while Mickey dealt with Adam.

Adam rocked back and forth and folded his ears, so Mickey went to the bedside table and pulled out a pair of earplugs that the boy could wear to lower the volume of what was going to be a slightly rowdy party.

"Alright, kiddo. If you feel too stressed out, you come find, me or Daddy?" Mickey said as he helped the little boy put the earplugs in.

Once the earplugs were secure and the boy felt comfortable, Mickey picked him up and carried him downstairs into the main part of their house.

Everyone was sitting in the living room with beers and glasses of wine and they all looked at Mickey and Adam as they appeared in the room.

"Hi, buddy!" Lip said as he waved at the young boy in Mickey's arms.

Adam shoved his face into Mickey's shoulder and Mickey smiled weakly, "He's having a rough day. Busted his lip open."

Lip nodded and then sipped on his beer as Mickey sat down and sat Adam on his lap.

The whole family was used to Adam's habits and slight quirks and they adapted to them in order to make him feel comfortable. Whether that meant keeping the volume down or having someone other than Mickey or Ian take him to a safe place while they watched him. As Adam had gotten older though, he had begun to trust the other members of the family more. He was growing more and more close to Molly and also with Fiona, so whenever he needed to be watched, Ian and Mickey left that job to either one of them if they were available.

When Fiona and Jimmy arrived with their daughter Sophie, Adam immediately leapt off of Mickey's lap and went running towards her shouting, "Auntie Fi! Auntie Fi!" He pulled at the hem of her dress and Fiona picked him up, "Hi, Adam! How's my little man doing?"

"Lip." Adam said as he pointed towards the tear in his lip.

Fiona frowned, "How did that happen?"

"Fell." Adam said as he was taken into Ian's arms.

Ian held him and pressed him to his hip, "It was scary, but he did a good job while daddy fixed it."

Adam nodded.

The party continued and at seven o'clock, the candles on the cake were blown out and finally the children were put to bed and the adults chatted along with Molly until midnight and then Ian and Mickey retired to the bedroom for sleep.


	37. Pissing On First Base

_**A very short chapter about the peeing on the baseball field incident.**_

 _ **Wrote this since the Cubs won last night! YEAH! GO CUBS! (my dad was literally screaming at the TV in excitement last night) WORLD SERIES TIME! :D**_

Mickey grabbed the bat and went up to bat, he checked the stands, there was no one from his family there. But that damn Gallagher kid had a near cheering section. Two sisters and two brothers in the stand cheering him on. When he had gone to bat, they had all shouted at the tops of their lungs. But for Mickey, no one was cheering, in fact, his coach was yelling at him, telling him to not mess up or else he would cause them to lose.

The pitcher pitched the ball and then Mickey hit the ball with the bat and started running, but then the ball was caught mid-air and the game was over.

The coach approached Mickey, "Milkovich. This is why you need to show up to practice, so you don't fuck up all the time."

Mickey sighed and then walked away from him, he walked to first base and then reached into his pants as the rest of the baseball team and their parents watched in horror. Suddenly, a stream of liquid came shooting out of the opened fly on his pants. He gave the middle finger to the coach and then zipped his pants back up.

As he passed the coach, the coach shouted, "Don't you ever think of coming back here, kid. You're off the team."

"Thanks for the time fuckhead." Is what Mickey said in response as he left the field.

That redheaded Gallagher kid followed him, "Dude, that was amazing."

"Thanks. Now, fuck off, I gotta get home." He casually strolled away from the boy leaving him in the dust of the ballfield.


End file.
